


Инструкция не прилагается

by cicada



Series: Instructions Not Included [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отсутствие руководства по эксплуатации к Скотту Каану доставляет Алексу массу проблем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предисловие автора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instructions Not Included](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/221914) by Al_Teregoz. 



> Спасибо [Molly_Malone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone) за кропотливую сверку с оригиналом и множество полезных советов. без ее помощи перевод никогда не получился бы таким же классным.   
>  Спасибо [Тикки](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikki), к которой я прибегала миллион раз по самым сложным случаям и от которой всегда уходила, как минимум, с ответом, но чаще - с целым паттером решения на будущее, потому что Тикки всегда делает больше, чем от нее ожидаешь.   
>  Спасибо Katty-Skarlett, сделавшей чудесный [трейлер](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DXR7hQarLk), и спасибо [lintares](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares), сделавшей красивую [иллюстрацию](http://lintares.tumblr.com/image/152025780114).

Прежде, чем перейти к фику, вам стоит кое-что знать, и еще кое-что я сама невротически хочу добавить (да, это не совсем одно и то же). Я постараюсь уложиться в минимум слов и надеюсь, что вы уделите им немного внимания.

Авторское руководство для читателей "Инструкция не прилагается"

Какая ирония ;)

1\. _Однажды._  
Я влюбилась в “Гавайи 5-0”, в целом, и в Алекса со Скоттом, в частности, практически после первого просмотра, и прямо со старта, еще в сентябре 2010, мой мыслительный процесс начал двигаться от "какая прелесть!" до "по ним должен быть РПС". Потом я узнала о травме колена у Скотта, и снова сработал звоночек: "Об этом должен быть фик". Но фиков не было, а если и были, то я не смогла их найти. По сути, на то время в местах наибольшей активности H50-фандома я не нашла вообще ни одного РПС фика. Так что сама взялась писать небольшую миленькую зарисовку "Скотти поранился, и Алекс его комфортит", а в итоге это вылилось в эпик "мальчик встретил мальчика" на 50 тысяч слов.

2\. _Кто бы говорил._  
Придерживаться POV одного персонажа (кажется, это называется "ограниченный фокал"?) стало для меня увлекательным вызовом, но было неотъемлемой частью замысла. Я описывала происходящее, отталкиваясь от точки "ух ты, Скотт Каан одновременно очаровательный, непонятный, интригующий и невыносимый". Именно таким он показался мне, когда я только начала вникать в его интервью и предыдущие проекты, и в этом фике я хотела, чтобы читатели увидели Скотта глазами Алекса, знали лишь то, что знал Алекс, строили догадки и предположения. Чтобы читали между строк вместе с Алексом — и, хотелось бы надеяться, вместе с ним влюбились.

3\. _Огромный новый мир._  
Поскольку к моменту начала работы над фиком вселенная H50 была еще новенькой и необкатанной, я воздерживалась от чтения любых других фиков по пейрингу Скотт/Алекс, когда те все же стали появляться у меня в избранном. Это казалось уникальной возможностью написать персонажей полностью свободными от влияния — хорошего или плохого — других авторов, так что я пообещала себе не читать с ними чужих текстов, пока не закончу свой. Тогда план казался разумным, ведь я рассчитывала опубликовать фик к Рождеству. К Рождеству 2010, понимаете? [Фактическая дата публикации фика март 2012 — прим. пер.] И хотя главные сцены к тому времени уже были написаны, понадобилось еще много месяцев, чтобы закончить работу, но я до сих пор так и не прочитала ни слова из других Скотт/Алекс РПС. Не сомневайтесь, как только я размещу этот текст, то вернусь и нагоню все-все-все.

4\. _Это выдумка._  
Ясное дело. Но я уточняю по двум причинам. Во-первых, чтобы сообщить, что не считаю Скотта и Алекса действительно парой, к сожалению, хотя не против, если так думаете вы (вперед, тинхеттеры, жгите). И во-вторых, у меня есть навязчивое желание отметить не то, что я указала правильно, а то, с чем промахнулась. В фике описаны события, произошедшие на самом деле, и события, пробелы в которых заполняло мое воображение, опираясь на информацию, известную на то время, еще до выхода DVD с дополнительными материалами. Потом же, когда он вышел, вы даже представить не можете, как тяжело было моему дотошному маленькому мозгу просто оставить все как есть и не начать переписывать половину всего фанфика, чтобы подогнать его под факты. Если бы я так поступила, этот фанфик, в конечном итоге, так и остался бы томиться на моем жестком диске и сводить меня с ума даже после окончания сериала. Так что пришлось проглотить досаду и смириться с упущенной возможностью использовать настоящую историю первой встречи Алекса и Скотта, которая, поверьте мне, гораздо лучше моей. Как видите, я себя переборола. Наверное. Может быть. =)

5\. _Это выдумка — по другим причинам._  
Наряду с событиями, которые я записала неправильно, потому что просто не знала, как нужно, вам будут встречаться и мелочи, которые я попросту решила поменять. Например, я где-то читала, что Скотт больше не пьет. Мне это не подходило. (Сексом со своим коллегой он, скорее всего, тоже не занимается. *g*) И я точно знаю, что начудила с такими вещами, как график съемок, до- и послеоперационные процедуры при разрыве связок, и наверняка ушла катастрофически далеко в страну фантазий в тонкостях самого съемочного процесса, о котором знаю чуть больше, чем ничего. Я играла со всем — от гавайской недвижимости и расстояния между объектами до погоды и мест для серфинга, — как довольный ребенок в большой ананасовой фанфик-песочнице. Учитывая все вышесказанное, я прошу вас проявить снисхождение к моим творческим вольностям, а также к случайным приступами откровенной глупости. Надеюсь, вы сможете просто сосредоточиться на красивых мужчинах, попавших в водоворот любви, и позволите всем сомнительным деталям остаться на заднем плане.

6\. _Спасибо вам. И вам, и вам, и вам._  
Спасибо людям из моего избранного (включая избранное не-фандомного LJ), выражавшим одобрение и поддержку, и даже просто проявлявших интерес в разные периоды времени за последние 18 месяцев, которые я доставала всех этим проектом. И никто ни разу не сказал мне (вслух, по крайней мере) "Да ради всего святого, просто опубликуй эту фигню или заткнись", так что за это тоже спасибо.

Я благодарна своему близкому другу, Dr revid, за медицинскую консультацию (маленькие отрывки, приближенные к реальности, можете считать ее заслугой) и за классную ссылку на YouTube-видео с аспирированием коленного сустава, хотя мне совершенно не стоило смотреть его перед обедом.  
Как всегда, огромнейшее спасибо thelackey, которая снова была моей бетой, а так же моей самой преданной фанаткой, моим держателем за ручку, моим укротителем неврозов и всем остальным, что мне было нужно.

И спасибо тебе, кем бы ты ни был, за проявленное терпение. =)

А теперь время историй. Искренне надеюсь, что вы получите от фика хотя бы долю того удовольствия, которое получила я, пока его писала.


	2. Пролог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Август 2010

_Я попрошу тебя лишь об одном —_  
_обещай не останавливаться, когда я скажу “стоп”._

«Everlong», Foo Fighters

До того как Алекса О'Локлина позвали в "Гавайи 5-0", к выдающимся этапам его карьеры можно было отнести роль вампира-вегетарианца с добрым сердцем, убогое и непродолжительное перевоплощение в хирурга-трансплантолога, поцелуй с Дженнифер Лопез, рекламу тампонов и тот случай, когда его типа вроде как почти рассматривали в качестве нового Джеймса Бонда.

Роль Стива Макгарретта на этот момент должна была стать его главным достижением. Премьера еще не состоялась, и за неимением реакции зрителей он мог полагаться только на внутреннее чутье, что этот проект станет одним из самых успешных в его карьере, уравновешенное смущающим пониманием того, что в последнее время, когда он не играл Макгарретта, его поведение можно было охарактеризовать, мягко выражаясь, чем-то средним между "полный придурок" и "школьница двенадцати лет".

Стоя на верхнем этаже парковки Международного аэропорта Гонолулу и провожая взглядом поднимавшийся в воздух самолет Гавайских Авиалиний до Лос-Анджелеса со Скоттом на борту, Алекс спрашивал себя, каким образом его увлечение коллегой настолько вышло из-под контроля, что он буквально разбил парню колено.

И на какое место этот маленький казус поставит "Гавайи 5-0" в его резюме. Наверное, куда-нибудь между задницей Джей Ло и тампонами, с горькой иронией думает он по дороге к машине.


	3. Часть I. Глава первая. С разбега — в мою жизнь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Март 2010

— Оформляй их, Дэнно.

— Чего?..

— Привет, Скотт. Услышал новости и решил поздравить.

— Кто это?

— Да ладно. Кто станет звонить в тот же день, когда ты подписал контракт, говорить с австралийским акцентом и отпускать сомнительные тематические шутки?

— Алекс.

— Все-таки ты меня помнишь.

— Да… мы виделись прошлой осенью, какая-то благотворительность.

— А теперь мы станем напарниками, так что предлагаю куда-нибудь выбраться и выпить. Что скажешь?

Через час Алекс подъезжает к выбранной Скоттом пивнушке недалеко от дома, одетый в простые джинсы и черную рубашку с подвернутыми до локтя рукавами. Он заказывает пиво, устраивается на черном диване в дальнем углу практически пустого помещения и наблюдает за входом.

Его воспоминания о Скотте расплывчатые, сложенные из случайных мимолетных пересечений в беспорядочной толпе. Невысокий. Это первое, что приходит на ум. Блондин, кажется? Немного напоминает своего отца. Прорывается в нем что-то шальное, язвительное. Еще в памяти сохранилась картинка заурядной комбинации темного пиджака и галстука с накрахмаленной белой рубашкой, но оба раза их встречи происходили на традиционно выряженных вечерах голливудского разлива, так что костюм Алекса на них, скорее всего, тоже не отличался оригинальностью.

Тем не менее, появление его будущего товарища по оружию производит на Алекса сильное впечатление. На Скотте потрепанные джинсы, еще больше потрепанные черно-белые "конверсы" и выцветшая в серый из голубого футболка с едва различимой надписью, в которой угадывается название какого-то серф-бренда. Футболка плотно сидит на бицепсах и груди, а ниже, до толстого кожаного ремня с массивной пряжкой на поясе, висит свободно. На лице двухдневная щетина, и можно было бы дать ему лет на десять меньше, если бы не тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз, которые проявляются, когда он улыбается и приветствует бармена по имени. Как только он натыкается взглядом на Алекса, улыбка становится шире.

Алекс делает глубокий вздох и поднимается — непроизвольный рефлекс. За годы слаженной работы в кругу умопомрачительно красивых людей в таком количестве, что все они слились в обезличенную массу, Алекс успел привыкнуть, что время от времени его застигает врасплох примитивная реакция тела на мужчину или женщину — в этом вопросе он непривередлив. Но у него, как и у многих, есть свой типаж, и большинство ребят, способных моментально лишить Алекса дара речи (а также те из них, кто иногда заходит дальше и делает больше) обладают неким возвышенным, таинственным и мрачным обаянием. Никакой прошлый опыт не подготовил Алекса к тому, что подобный эффект вызовет далеко не юный и весьма небритый панк-серфер с нахальной ухмылкой и ярко-голубыми глазами.

Алекс мысленно возводит глаза к потолку и старается сфокусироваться на деле. Съемки пилотной серии начнутся через три дня — завтра у Алекса рейс до Оаху, и Скотт, вероятно, появится там не намного позже. Для всех будет проще, если они узнают друг друга поближе перед тем, как приступят к работе.

Скотт приветствует его крепким рукопожатием и заказывает официантке Бад в бутылке. Алекс добавляет к заказу еще одну, и потом какое-то затянувшееся мгновение Скотт просто смотрит на него через стол с невозмутимой сосредоточенностью. Алекс удерживает взгляд секунды две, пока это не начинает казаться странным, и незаметно для себя переключается на изучение исцарапанной столешницы. Когда он снова поднимает глаза, Скотт отпивает из бутылки и ставит ее обратно. Он едва заметно улыбается, но ничего не говорит.

— Ну, вот… Гавайи 5-0, — начинает Алекс. Ему хочется верить, что вслух вышло не так тупо, как звучало в его голове. — Многообещающе.

— По-моему, об этом еще рано судить, — отвечает Скотт. И все. Потом продолжает потягивать пиво, но больше не произносит ни слова. Это же, думает Алекс, попросту невежливо. В непринужденной светской беседе с практически незнакомым человеком неловкости возникают, даже когда обе стороны проявляют интерес, но Скотт явно не собирается подыгрывать.

— Ты сегодня хоть что-нибудь скажешь? — сгоряча выдает Алекс. Получается почему-то растерянно, а не раздраженно.

— Ты сам позвал меня, — спокойно отвечает Скотт.

— Сам позвал и… что, должен сам с собой разговаривать? — скептически фыркает Алекс.

Скотт пожимает плечами:

— Да нет, не должен, — и на этих словах откидывается на спинку дивана, возвращаясь к своему невозмутимо пристальному наблюдению. Какого хрена? Алекс не может понять, то ли Скотт намеренно пытается вывести его из себя, то ли это и есть настоящий Скотт Каан — яркий экземпляр серфера-пофигиста. При этой мысли Алекс наклоняется вперед, чтобы присмотреться к его глазам, но нет… Скотт не кажется обкуренным, так что, судя по всему, он либо действительно необщительный, либо… просто неприятный тип. В любом случае, Алекс пришел сюда не время прожигать, нравится это Скотту или нет.

— Я просто подумал, что мы, знаешь, могли бы познакомиться поближе до начала съемок, — говорит он со всей невозмутимостью, на которую способен.

— Умно́, — признает Скотт, но больше ничего не добавляет. Алекс качает головой.

— Ну так расскажи о себе что-нибудь, — предлагает он в лоб, потому что уже понятно, что ненавязчивый — нормальный, то есть, — подход к разговору здесь не сработает, и еще потому, что ему постепенно становится все равно, разозлится Скотт или нет.

— Например? — До злости Скотту еще далеко. Пока что он выглядит довольным.

Ну что за тип, с досадой думает Алекс, но пробует еще раз:

— Как ты проводишь свободное от работы время?

— Вопрос, как у неподготовленного журналиста, — замечает Скотт.

— Ладно, умник, — цедит Алекс, отчетливо выговаривая каждое слово, будто пытается достучаться до невыносимо вредного ребенка, — задам вопрос попроще: что я найду, если погуглю твое имя?

Скотт смотрит ему в глаза и отвечает без увиливаний:

— Мой член.

— Э-э… твой член? — переспрашивает Алекс. Выходит довольно громко. Проходящая мимо официантка приподнимает бровь.

Скотт на это не реагирует и продолжает объяснять обыденным тоном — используя настоящие слова, предложения и все им сопутствующее (надо же, не прошло и года!):

— Да. Я как-то серфил с другом. Видимо, за мой увязались папарацци, а я переодевался в гидрокостюм на парковке и не особо прятался за полотенцем. Если наберешь мое имя в гугле, поиск по картинкам… там этих фоток с десяток, — в завершение рассказа Скотт снова пожимает плечами, будто в этом нет ничего необычного.

Алекс вздыхает.

— Видишь? А вместо того, чтобы делиться этим, несомненно, захватывающим эпизодом, почему нельзя было ответить на "Как ты любишь проводить время" чем-нибудь вроде: "Я люблю серфинг, Алекс. А ты?" Было бы проще.

— Проще значит скучнее, — говорит Скотт. Его нахальная ухмылка возвращается, и Алекс, кажется, не может оторвать от нее взгляд, а вместе с тем — избавиться от мысли, что влезает в неприятности.

Снова затягивается неуютная тишина — по крайней мере, неуютная для Алекса. У него такое чувство, что Скотт мог бы просидеть молча всю ночь и считать, что вечер прошел неплохо. В конце концов, Алекс заставляет себя собраться. Он же профессионал, а значит, в любой момент должен быть в состоянии отложить происходящее в голове — или где-то южнее — и хотя бы притвориться интересным. Это же совершенно нелепо, что он не может найти слова, потому что Скотт не поддерживает беседу. Он делает смачный глоток пива и уже собирается использовать погоду в качестве темы разговора, но Скотт неожиданно произносит первым:

— Австралиец, говоришь? Когда-нибудь катался на кенгуру?

Алекс буквально выплевывает пиво через нос, и Скотт от смеха складывается пополам. После этого можно действительно сказать, что лед тронулся.

Они берут еще две бутылки, а затем еще две, и еще, пока Алекс не сбивается со счета. Они говорят о серфинге, об Автралии и о серфинге в Австралии. Скотт уверен, что из-за одного только акцента Алекс везде нарасхват, и дает слово, что до конца съемок вытащит его на доску, а у Алекса как раз подходящая кондиция, чтобы уроки серфинга от Скотта показались ему замечательной идеей. Потом они одалживают у бармена ноутбук, гуглят член Скотта и смотрят рекламу тампонов с Алексом на ютубе. К тому времени, как Алекс садится в такси, он чувствует себя во всех отношениях превосходно.


	4. Часть I. Глава вторая. Пилот

Работа над пилотом "Гавайи 5-0" — занятие изнурительное, пугающее, волнующее, приятное и невероятно, по-детски веселое, но под конец недели Алекс устал как собака, покрыт синяками, ушибами и солнечными ожогами. А еще его настораживает, что он основательно заинтригован партнером по съемкам.

Первые дни проходят как в тумане. Приключения его нового альтер-эго Макгарретта в заросшей зеленью гавайской глуши, имитирующей локацию "Южная Корея", со взрывами и перестрелками со всех сторон — само по себе увлекательный опыт, но по-настоящему интересно становится с приездом Скотта.

Алекс изо всех сил старается игнорировать знакомое чувство, похожее на удар под дых — такое же, как позавчера в Лос-Анджелесе. В тот день Скотт объявился в студии с утра пораньше, затем подъехали Грейс и Дэниел, и все, в общем-то, сразу погрузились в репетиции, примерки и ряд других обязательных приготовлений, предшествующим съемкам.

За это время Скотт показал себя настоящим профессионалом: организованный, серьезный, собранный, с заметной легкостью входил и выходил из роли и, в целом, вел себя так, будто они тут занимались конструированием ракет. Алекс следовал его примеру — иначе он бы чувствовал себя глупо, — но мысль о том, что их работа всегда будет проходить вот так, исключительно по-деловому, вгоняла его в легкую тоску. Алекс и сам относится к обязанностям серьезно, но кому повредит, если в процессе они немного развлекутся?

По неизвестным ему причинам — возможно, из-за территориальных вопросов, а может власть имущие увидели в этом хороший способ с ходу раскрутить динамику между Дэнни и Стивом — на первый день совместных съемок выпадает эпизод преследования негодяев новоиспеченными напарниками до трейлерного городка, в ходе которого разбивается машина и кричит массовка, а еще Дэнно подстреливают.

Рабочий процесс начинается в несусветную рань, но после нанесения грима, подбора костюмов и разбивки сцен проходит еще половина дня — не по сезону жаркого и душного, — прежде чем все добираются до площадки, чтобы отснять первую сцену: подружка торговца оружием пытается сбежать через черный ход из его дома и попадает в засаду.

Скотт по-прежнему держится профессионально и отстраненно. Алекс заинтригован и вместе с тем немного расстроен, поэтому, хотя его присутствие в кадре сейчас не требуется, он находит удобное место, чтобы понаблюдать за съемками со стороны, полный решимости разгадать своего коллегу.

Приглашенная для этой сцены актриса в бикини и коротких шортах присоединяется к Скотту на крыльце дома и что-то ему говорит. Скотт отвечает легкой улыбкой, а когда девушка заходит внутрь, он глубоко вздыхает и встряхивает рукой. В процессе их с Алексом взгляды пересекаются. Алекс улыбается, про себя надеясь, что на его лице написано выражение "хочу тебя подбодрить", а не "пойман с поличным за тем, что пялился". Скотт кивает ему, тоже улыбается — так же, как блондинке, — и занимает позицию. По команде "мотор" девушка выбегает через дверь. Скотт ловит ее, рукой с пистолетом удерживает за талию, другой закрывает рот… но когда начинает тащить назад, его рука соскальзывает и ударяет ее по глазу.

Девушка совсем не в обиде, она весело смеется, и Скотт, щедро рассыпаясь в извинениях, смеется вместе с ней. Когда подоспевшая гримерша принимается хлопотать над смазавшимся макияжем, Скотт от них отворачивается, но Алексу видно его лицо, и… надо же. Он больше не смеется. Только теперь до Алекса доходит, что несмотря на весь профессионализм и внешнюю хладнокровность, Скотт здорово нервничает.

Алекс, мягко говоря, в недоумении, все-таки Скотт — очень опытный актер, пусть и не телевизионного формата. Если верить странице на IMDB, которую Алекс успел поверхностно изучить перед сном, в резюме Скотта приличный список фильмов, некоторые из которых он сам продюсировал и режиссировал. Он работал с известными, оскароносными личностями — Брэд Питт, Уильям Мэйси, Джордж Клуни, Роберт Дювалл. Он снимался у Стивена, мать его, Содерберга.

Конечно, Алекс не дошел до того, чтобы наводить справки о своем новом партнере, но… ладно, после их встречи в баре он сделал несколько звонков и упомянул имя Скотта в разговоре с парой-тройкой друзей и знакомых коллег. Та горстка из них, кто знал Скотта или про Скотта, сходились во мнении, что он хороший профессионал, а так же уживчивый и веселый. Алекс прокручивает эти слова в голове, внимательно осматривая площадку. Он задерживает взгляд на режиссере, расслабленном с виду, на операторе, который с ним совещается, на милой блондиночке, самой непритязательной, какую только можно здесь встретить, но никак не может понять, что особенного в этом месте, или в этой сцене, или во всем проекте, что могло бы выбить Скотта из колеи.

В чем бы ни была причина, догадка Алекса подтверждается уже через минуту, потому что на следующем дубле рука Скотта, прихватив девушку за голую талию, снова неудачно соскальзывает, и он роняет пистолет. Она во второй раз любезно принимает его извинения и отходит за полотенцем, пока один из гримеров осторожно вытирает с его лица испарину.

Алекс оказывается рядом с ними еще до того, как сознательно принимает решение подойти. Дождавшись, кода ассистент закончит, он легонько пихает Скотта локтем.

— Готов поспорить, "не терять оружие" — это первое, чему учат в полицейской академии.

— Думаешь? — язвительно отзывается Скотт, но потом ловит Алекса за руку и разворачивается с ним спиной к остальным. — Что я мог сделать, — шепчет он резко, — здесь охрененно жарко, а она такая… скользкая.

Алекс давится смешком.

— Я знаю около сотни неприличных анекдотов на эту тему.

Несколько секунд Скотт просто на него смотрит, а потом тоже фыркает. Его плечи слегка потряхивает от попыток сдержать смех. Девушка возвращается на площадку, и Алекс боком подталкивает Скотта к ней.

— Сделай их, Дэнно, — говорит он весело и разворачивается, готовый уйти, но Скотт хватает его за локоть.

— На тебе же еще что-то будет сверху, да? — он кивает на простую белую футболку, которую в этом эпизоде Макгарретт носит под расстегнутой синей рубашкой.

— Да, — настороженно отвечает Алекс.

— Супер, — говорит Скотт и вытирает вспотевшие руки об его спину.

Алекс морщится.

— Мило.

Но Скотт сверкает ему улыбкой, и на этот раз она настоящая, поэтому Алекс просто не может не ответить тем же. Только вернувшись на наблюдательный пост, он ловит себя на том, что все еще глупо улыбается в никуда. Смущенно оглянувшись по сторонам, он берет под контроль свои лицевые мышцы и смотрит, как Скотт с девушкой великолепно справляются со сценой на следующем дубле.

После этого все проходит без инцидентов. Скотт благополучно дает себя подстрелить, потом они с Алексом наблюдают, как дублера выбрасывают через окно, и соглашаются, что Скотт мог бы спокойно выполнить трюк сам, если бы ему разрешили. Он даже несколько раз от души смеется, а во время сцены, где Дэнни сидит полуголым на скорой, Скотт с энтузиазмом выставляет Алексу средний палец в ответ на его пошловатые присвистывания. В общем, вторая часть дня по шкале Алекса получает четверку с плюсом.

У них в запасе еще один день в этой локации — придется вернуться и доснять сцены Алекса в доме с похищенными детьми. Трюк с разбитой машиной, от которого Алекс в полнейшем восторге, судя по всему, тоже оставят на завтра, но сейчас у них достаточно времени и света для съемок потасовки между Стивом и Дэнни, которая должна завершиться ниндзя-захватом и правым кроссом.

Они репетируют несколько раз. Скотт идеально вживается в роль, так что после его криков, возмущений и сердитых тычков пальцем в грудь Алексу не составляет труда изобразить целенаправленное раздражение Стива на то, что Дэнни не играет по его правилам. Редко бывает, чтобы все шло настолько гладко, но звезды сегодня, видимо, встали в ряд, потому что со сценой ссоры они справляются за два дубля — для разных углов обзора, — а с замысловатым шаг-захват-поворот движением — за следующие два. Остается снять только удар. Во время короткого перерыва Алекс рассматривает внушительный правый кулак Скотта, который тот для разогрева несколько раз выбрасывает в холостом залпе.

— Ты ведь его сдержишь? — спрашивает Алекс с искренним смехом. — Не хотелось бы потерять неделю из-за сломанного носа.

Скотт не смеется, но и раздражения не показывает, просто отвечает по существу:

— Конечно.

Он отодвигает Алекса в сторону и продолжает отрабатывать движение, пока режиссер не велит приготовиться.

На деле все выходит практически естественно: Алекс произносит слова Стива, Скотт замахивается, Алекс откидывает голову, раз-два-три. Он уверен, что получилось идеально с первого раза, но режиссер остается доволен только после еще двух попыток. Скотт в третий раз повторяет "Все верно, ты мне не нравишься", и дождавшись команды "снято", поворачивается к Алексу с улыбкой до ушей — от Дэнно к Скотту, от серьезного к игривому, от Джекила к Хайду в одно мгновение.

— Неплохое развлечение, а?

Алекс, согласно кивает, слишком поглощенный выражением восхищения на его лице, чтобы вербализовать ответ. Но Скотт прав, им было весело, весь день прошел весело. Настолько, что Алекс не хочет его заканчивать. Он пытается сообразить, как бы ему позвать Скотта выпить или поужинать, а может куда-то еще, чтобы придать приглашению слабый оттенок непринужденности, но Скотт его опережает. И, похоже, проблем с непринужденным тоном он не испытывает.

— Слушай, я сейчас в душ, а потом, может, выползем куда-нибудь? Возьмем пива, перекусим.

Они оба остановились в Хилтоне, так что выбор падает на бар “Тропики”. Начать решают с креветок в кокосовой стружке и разливного "Лонгборд" — чистая попса для туристов, но почему бы и нет. У них тихий уголок в полупустом ресторане с кондиционером, хорошая закуска и очень хорошая выпивка. На обоих футболки, шорты и шлепанцы. Волосы Скотта еще влажные после душа, привычно зачесаны назад, хотя пара выбившихся прядей придает ему чуть более домашний вид, чем на площадке. Он довольно вздыхает после жадного глотка ледяного пива, а как только на стол подают еду — тут же принимается за нее. В общем, кажется таким же расслабленным внутри, как и снаружи. Пока Алекс не открывает рот.

— А все-таки, из-за чего ты сегодня нервничал?

— Следил за мной? — Скотт тут же хмурится, расслабленность как рукой снимает. Пару секунд он рассматривает миску с едой, а затем с улыбкой — опять фальшивой — поднимает к Алексу глаза и шутит: — Чувак, мне как-то не по себе от такого внимания.

— М-м-да… — уклончиво отзывается Алекс, встречая его взгляд, и до ужаса хочет найти там хоть какую-то подсказку.

— Короче, — бесстрастно продолжает Скотт, сделав еще один глоток, и откидывается на спинку — само Равнодушие. — Это просто с непривычки. Ну, знаешь, новая работа, новая команда и все такое. Я уже в норме.

Алекс прикусывает язык, чтобы вслух не брякнуть "чушь". Свои следующие слова он выбирает осторожно, но тему не меняет — просто не может.

— Хорошо, понял, но… брат моей знакомой подрабатывал помощником режиссера на "Добро пожаловать в рай", и она утверждает, что там ты был настоящим заводилой. Честно говоря, все, у кого я спрашивал, описывали тебя словами типа "общительный" и "веселый".

— Чем ты занимался? Проверял меня? — щетинится Скотта. В его голосе удивление и раздражение.

Вопрос остается без внимания. Алекс продолжает наседать, чувствуя слабый укол вины за допрос, но не в силах остановиться, потому что прямо сейчас он может найти только одно объяснение сегодняшней странности Скотта, и ему необходимо услышать, что это не так, в чем бы ни была реальная проблема.

— Это из-за меня?

— Нет! — быстро возражает Скотт. Алекс немеет. Он совершенно не представляет, за что Скотт перед ним оправдывается.

Скотт встряхивает головой и залпом выпивает оставшуюся треть своей бутылки.

— Ладно, — говорит он, когда становится очевидно, что Алекс не собирается нарушать тишину, и, наверное, молчание слишком затягивается даже на его взгляд. — Возможно, я был немного на взводе. Возможно, ты немного меня нервировал — поначалу. Может, все из-за того, что ты рос в компании крокодилов, ядовитых медуз и прочей стремной херни, которая у вас там водится, и в результате приобрел какую-то жуткую австралийскую ауру. Но знаешь, что хорошо помогает от нервов? — и с едкой усмешкой он решительно тянет руку вверх, чтобы привлечь внимание официантки. — Текила.

Алекс недоверчиво на него косится и хлопает по руке.

— Текила?.. Перестань, нам вставать в пять утра. И что за бред про крокодилов и ядовитых медуз?

Скотт ухмыляется шире, да и вообще, выглядит весьма довольным собой. Вот так сюрприз. Видимо, лекарство от его нервозности в том, чтобы вызвать у Алекса чувство полнейшей растерянности. Если так, то с задачей он справился на отлично.

— К тебе не помешала бы инструкция, — вполголоса сокрушается Алекс.

Скотт вопросительно поднимает бровь.

— Что ты сказал? Мне нужна инструкция?

— "К тебе", — поправляет Алекс уже отчетливо. — Типа руководства по эксплуатации. — Он скрещивает руки на груди и с вызовом смотрит Скотту прямо в глаза. Какую бы чепуху он дальше не нес, в этом утверждении Алекс уверен.

Скотт сразу меняется в лице, выражение растерянности уступает место чему-то другому. Он наклоняется к Алексу так близко, как позволяет находящийся между ними стол.

— Зачем, Алекс? Пытаешься раскусить меня?

От необходимости отвечать Алекса спасает официантка, вовремя подоспевшая забрать пустые бутылки и узнать, не желают ли гости сделать другой заказ.

— Разумеется! — улыбается Скотт. — Стопку вашей лучшей текилы для меня и бутылку светлого для этого парня. Еще сообрази нам по-быстрому пару гамбургеров, а то в пять утра на работу, и, похоже, мы засиделись.

Алекс закатывает глаза и останавливает уже готовую отойти официантку.

— Принеси две стопки, два пива и салат с гамбургерами… И забудь все, что он говорил.

Она смеется и уходит. Скотт криво улыбается Алексу через стол.

— Вот видишь. Если бы у тебя в самом деле было ко мне руководство, именно так в нем бы выглядело первое указание.


	5. Часть I. Глава третья. Торжество духа над телом

Вода шпарит, почти обжигает, душевую кабину затопил густой пар. Алекс стоит спиной к напору, скользя намыленной рукой по телу, и рваными вдохами глотает горячий воздух. Ногти оставляют на груди бледно-розовые полосы, соски затвердели от мимолетных прикосновений. Ведомые рефлексами и жаждой бедра толкаются вперед, пока Алекс не берет потяжелевший член в кулак. Рука движется в идеальном безжалостном ритме, от которого яйца в предвкушении сжимаются. Алекс откидывает голову, хватая губами воздух. Лицо горит от прилившей крови и попадающей на него воды, капли собираются на корнях ресниц и закрытых веках. Видеть не нужно — он чувствует: жаркую влагу, нарастающее давление, восхитительное трение щетины, царапающей по бедрам, ненасытный горячий рот, покрывающий кожу поцелуями и готовый принять в себя его член.

— Скотт, — дрожащим шепотом выдыхает Алекс… и кончает.

Как только голос к нему возвращается, он добавляет уже громче:

— Блядь.

Он еще недолго стоит так, привалившись к кафельной стене и морщась от понимания, _что_  только что сделал, а точнее о чем — о ком — думал, пока делал это. Потом встряхивает головой и принимается наспех себя отмывать, начиная с руки, словно пытается избавиться от улик и таким образом отсрочить неминуемый приступ душевных метаний. Никого не касается, что происходит в его личной ванной, верно? А если он вдруг покраснеет, когда увидит Скотта — что ж, причину тот все равно не узнает. Пусть этот мелкий поганец для разнообразия тоже о нем подумает. Полный решимости Алекс переключает воду на холодную, чтобы очистить голову, а затем хватает полотенце.

Через пять минут он выходит из ванной, сверкая улыбкой. Именно так начинается почти каждое его утро с тех пор, как Алекс прибыл на Гавайи, да что там — с тех пор, как получил роль. Он готов встретиться со Скоттом — улыбка становится шире от воспоминаний об их ужине прошлым вечером и спорах, кто кого будет подвозить. Он готов появиться в студии. Готов вернуться к работе над проектом, который (и теперь Алекс уверен) станет одним из лучших его карьере.

У пилота сильный, хорошо написанный сценарий с гармонично сбалансированными экшеном и вводными персонажей. Питер Ленков знает свое дело. Лен Уайзман знает свое. Дэниел и Грейс отлично подходят для своих ролей и чертовски талантливы. Места съемок выглядят потрясающе красиво. В персонаже Алекса заложен немалый потенциал, его слова, действия и мотивация — во всем этом он может себя проявить. Он может играть крутых ублюдков, как Стив Макгарретт.

Ну и конечно, Скотт.

Скотт немного загадочный, но со вчерашнего дня Алекс знает, что в профессиональном плане у них полная совместимость, а после вчерашнего вечера в равной степени уверен, что они станут настоящими друзьями. Химия между Макгарреттом и Дэнно была последним кусочком мозаики, самым определяющим фактором в том, все ли у них получится.

И у них, черт возьми, получится. "Гавайи 5-0" ждет успех, даже если Алексу придется вырвать его зубами, потому что три страйка* — и ты выбыл, а он не собирается терпеть хет-трик** из проваленных сериалов, точка, дело закрыто, конец истории.

Ладно, может и осталась одна крошечная, несущественная, едва заметная на общем фоне проблема, с которой стоило бы разобраться, но много ли вреда будет от невинной фантазии? Алекс убеждает себя, что это лишь кратковременное помешательство, ничего серьезного, беспечно игнорируя тот факт, что глубоко внутри он не переставал думать о Скотте с момента, как вышел из бара в Лос-Анджелесе.

Они станут отличными напарниками на экране, а в жизни у них сложится крепкая дружба. Вот и все. Большего нужно. Большее было бы излишним усложнением и стало бы только отвлекать, и по этим убедительным причинам никогда не произойдет. Ну, может, еще потому, что Скотт не давал ни малейшего повода предполагать, что он хоть изредка думает об Алексе в том же направлении. А момент слабости (и яркие порнографические образы в голове) всегда можно списать на комбинацию внушительного (пусть даже временами скрытого и немного странного) обаяния Скотта и то обстоятельство, что прошла уже неделя с тех пор, как Алекс делил с кем-то постель, и прошло еще больше с тех пор, как этим кем-то был мужчина. Такое сочетание способно вызвать помутнение рассудка, если не проявить осмотрительность, поэтому он будет осторожен. Он сосредоточится на всем, что связано с работой, и получит удовольствие от съемок пилота, а когда они закончат, он вернется домой в Лос-Анджелес и обязательно выделит время, чтобы вдоволь натрахаться. Он заставит свой член позабыть мимолетный интерес к Скотту Каану до того, как вернется снимать второй эпизод.

Алекс твердо решает придерживаться своего поистине разумного плана. Он находит номер Скотта на том же этаже и все еще сияет улыбкой "это будет отличный день", стуча в дверь. Пока Скотт не открывает. Полуголый, в одних джинсах.

Скотт, кажется, не замечает, что улыбка сползла с лица Алекса, и жестом приглашает его войти.

— Дай мне еще две минуты. Проспал, представляешь? И нет, мамочка, вчерашняя текила ни при чем, я просто неправильно завел будильник…

Скотт бормочет без остановки, после сна его голос хриплый и низкий. Торопливо зачесав назад мокрые волосы, он подтягивает и застегивает джинсы, которые до этого — просто зашибись — ненадежно болтались на бедрах, и натягивает футболку на еще не высохшее тело, от чего та моментально покрывается темными пятнами на груди. Потом он закидывает в рюкзак какую-то мелочь, кошелек, телефон и прочую дребедень, сует босые ноги в шлепанцы и направляется к выходу.

Алекс молча идет следом, старательно отводя глаза от его задницы, и мрачно думает, что даже если сутки напролет будет заниматься сексом, когда вернется домой, пережить следующие десять дней это все равно не поможет.

— Земля, прием, — раздается рядом. Алекс выныривает из размышлений и понимает, что они уже в лифте, и что он понятия не имеет, о чем Скотт все это время говорил. — Поделишься, куда улетел?

— Э-э… нет? — с тихим смешком отвечает Алекс. Кровь приливает к щекам от одной только мысли, что сделает Скотт, если узнает, о чем он думал. — Просто… наверное, тоже не до конца проснулся, — говорит он с небольшой запинкой и проводит рукой по стриженым волосам. — Извини, что ты спрашивал?

Скотт смотрит на него в упор — концентрирует на Алексе всю пронзительную синеву своих глаз — и ухмыляется, словно остался доволен увиденным.

— Не важно.

Алекс глуповато улыбается. Пиздец, да что с ним? Превратился в неуклюжего заику, как растерявшийся старшеклассник перед симпатичным новичком. Лифт останавливается очень кстати, и в фойе их встречает сразу два отвлекающих фактора: буфет и обслуживающий персонал.

— Я за кофе, ты за машиной? — предлагает Скотт. Алекс кивает:

— Американо, самый большой стакан, — говорит он, как будто тройная порция кофеина помешает ему выставлять себя идиотом.

Это просто нелепо. Он и раньше испытывал к коллегам сложные чувства — привет, Джонатан Рис Майерс, преступно сексуальный ирландец, — но всегда умудрялся держать их в тайне и без палева выполнять работу. Справится и теперь. Алекс в уме перечисляет все "против", бормоча как мантру слова "профессионал" и "сосредоточься". "А главное, — напоминает он себе мысленно, когда Скотт ныряет на пассажирское сидение и протягивает стакан, — я его не интересую".

Следующие дни проносятся в нарастающей мешанине из Макгарретта, Дэнни, Чина, Коно и ста восьмидесяти семи вещей, происходящих с ними в пилоте, на большинство из которых уходит, по ощущениям, сто восемьдесят семь дублей. Алекс искренне наслаждается процессом, но утрамбованные в двухнедельный срок съемки экшена, фактически достойного кинотеатров, под конец выжимают всех досуха. В течение дня Алекс едва успевает вспомнить свое имя, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в подробностях обдумывать непристойные фантазии с участием Скотта, роящиеся в глубине его сознания. А ночью… что ж, ночью он время от времени к ним возвращается, но если его правой руке для снятия напряжения в конце изматывающего рабочего дня нужно немного вдохновения в образе Скотта, значит так тому и быть. Все равно он слишком устает, чтобы краснеть из-за этого во время совместных утренних поездок на работу, когда оба одним глазом еще досматривают сны.

И только в предпоследнюю ночь съемок Алекс всерьез задумывается над своей "С"-проблемой, начиная с того, что признает ее существование.

Он ковыляет по вестибюлю после очередных отработанных четырнадцати часов. Скотта и Грейс отпустили пораньше (везучие), так что после нанесения ментальных и физических побоев Санг Мину до гостиницы его подбрасывает Дэниел. Алекс чувствует признательность за то, что тот не стал давить с приглашением в гости. Они все не раз встречали его чудесную жену Мию, и если судить по тем ананасовым кексам с макадамией, которые она однажды принесла на площадку, обед был бы превосходным, но Алекс не уверен, что у него хватит сил даже поесть, не то что поддерживать светские беседы.

По дороге к лифту он переосмысливает свой план принять горизонтальное положение при первой же удобной возможности и решает, что перед этим лучше перекусить. Бар у бассейна расположен в тени и прохладе и наполовину пустой, хотя рабочий день уже подошел к концу. Алекс занимает стол, заказывает Лонгборд и курицу на гриле с гарниром, название которого в меню прочитал с большим трудом и скорее всего не станет даже пробовать. Ему всего-то нужно немного белка и калорий, а потом немного сна.

Оставшись наедине с бокалом пива и своими мыслями, он довольно скоро понимает, что все они вертятся преимущественно вокруг Скотта. Как Скотт жестикулирует, когда репетирует с ним в машине, как импровизирует и смеется между дублями. Как знакомит с Алексом маленькую Тэйлор, и ее детский смех, когда он с легкостью человека, вырастившего дюжину своих детей, забрасывает ее на плечи. Эмоции, которые играли на его лице в послеобеденной сцене, и как сильно Алекс был ими заворожен, что чуть не вышел из роли, чтобы поаплодировать после речи "Если я дам себя прикончить в погоне за каким-то нариком, что я тогда за отец".

Потом его размышления сворачивают в сторону того, как одежда Дэнни идеально подходит компактному телосложению Скотта, как классическая рубашка обтягивает его руки, грудь и спину, как штаны прилегают к его потрясающей заднице. Эти воображаемые картины, вообще-то, не помогают поддержанию строго профессионально-дружеской атмосферы, которую культивирует Алекс, но каким-то образом еще более тревожным кажется то, что облизываться на вышеупомянутые бицепсы и задницу пришло на ум не в первую очередь. И именно этот факт вбивает в страдающие от хронического недосыпа мозги Алекса понимание, что его С-проблему нельзя назвать никак иначе — к счастью, только в голове, — кроме как влюбленностью, вместе со всем комплектом подростковых ассоциаций, которые подразумевает это слово.

Чувствуя себя и без того глупо, Алекс не может перестать прокручивать в голове сегодняшнюю сцену с разговором на пляже и мысленно ругать себя за очередной подсчет: они сделали шесть дублей, как Макгарретт переодевал рубашку, и Скотт не посмотрел на него ни разу.

Алекс не считает себя тщеславным — не более, чем того требует его профессия. Разумеется, он работает над своим телом, как и любой актер, стремящийся получить статус ведущего, и он знает свои сильные стороны, замечает, какие взгляды на него бросают на пляже или во время пробежки. Он выглядит весьма недурно и способен объективно это признать, так что наличие в сценарии явно не оправданной сюжетом обнаженки не особо его смущает — это часть работы. Но как бы там ни было, за все шесть дублей, которые Алекс провел полуголым, а также в перерывах между ними, Скотт не обратил на него внимания.

В свое оправдание Алекс может сказать, что не ждал присвистываний и откровенного пожирания глазами, но, вспоминая о случившемся, он искренне удивлен, что Скотт не удостоил его ни беглым взглядом, ни даже комментарием к татуировкам… мог хотя бы подшутить над той, что на пояснице — с ней Алекс действительно перестарался.

К этому времени поспевает обед. Поглощенный одновременно разделыванием цыпленка и попытками убедить себя, что все не настолько запущенно, чтобы обижаться на отсутствие насмешек, Алекс резко дергается, когда ему плечо ложится чья-то рука.

— Ого… нервишки? — замечает Скотт, прежде чем Алекс успевает обернуться. На долю секунды его пальцы впиваются в — действительно — очень напряженные мышцы плеча. — Зай, тебе нужно расслабиться.

Он еще раз сжимает ладонь напоследок и, не дожидаясь приглашения, занимает стул рядом с Алексом. Из тарелки тут же пропадает кусочек спаржи.

— Что за дела? Я ждал тебя, а ты взял и начал без меня? И это после того, как мы каждый вечер ужинали вместе? Я оскорблен до глубины души.

Он ухмыляется и совсем не выглядит оскорбленным — ни до глубины души, ни как-то иначе. Напротив, он выглядит отдохнувшим и посвежевшим и без зазрения совести довольно жует стащенный вслед за спаржей жареный красный перец.

— Прости. Думал, ты уже десятый сон видишь, — торопливо объясняет Алекс. — Я даже не собирался сюда, но в последний момент решил, что если сразу вырублюсь в комнате, то потом не смогу подняться.

Скотт смеется.

— Да не волнуйся. Я именно так и сделал, поэтому до сих пор не ел. Проспал два часа, проснулся поперек кровати, прямо в обуви. И голодный как волк, так что пошел искать тебя.

Он как раз отрывает здоровый кусок мяса от куриной грудки, когда к ним подходит официантка.

— Еще два "Лонгборда", — говорит ей Скотт с хулиганской улыбкой и набитым ртом. — И повторите _вот это_ , потому что его порцию съем я.

Второй комплект столовых приборов приносят вместе с пивом, так что Скотт ради приличия заменяет пальцы вилкой, но от тарелки не отстает. Алексу кажется необъяснимо уютным сидеть вот так и делиться едой, неторопливо обсуждать сегодняшние сцены и те, что предстоят завтра, со смехом спорить, кому достанется последний кусок мяса, пока не приносят еще одну тарелку, и затем опустошать ее.

К тому времени, как все съедено, Алекс чувствует приятную сытость и заканчивает третью бутылку, откинувшись на спинку стула. Может быть утром он будет винить сочетание усталости и алкоголя за то, что происходит дальше, и за короткий всплеск охватившей его эйфории, когда Скотт отодвигается от стола, потягивается и, сбросив шлепки, беззастенчиво закидывает ноги Алексу на колени.

Алекс осторожно кладет незанятую пивом руку на его голую лодыжку. Заметив, что Скотт не дернулся от прикосновения, он чувствует, как внутри поднимается нечто похожее на надежду. Внезапно взвешенное напутствие самому себе про "только рабочие отношения" рассеивается как дым, уступая место мыслям "а что, если он не против?" и "наверное, глупо будет хотя бы не попытаться выяснить".

В какой-то момент своего внутреннего диалога Алекс понимает, что начал поглаживать ногу Скотта, поэтому решает поскорее что-нибудь сказать, пока собственные пальцы без его ведома не поползли выше.

— Остался один день, а потом разъедемся по домам, — с убедительной непринужденностью замечает Алекс.

— Ага, — соглашается Скотт, лениво развалившись на стуле. — Нужно еще найти время для урока серфинга.

Алекс решает пока отложить эту тему в свете более насущных вопросов.

— Ну как… не терпится вернуться? Дома ждет вторая половинка? — интересуется он типа между прочим, потому что хороший актер, как-никак.

Скотт смотрит на него в упор и поднимает бровь. Ладно, может не настолько хороший. Вопрос, однако, заставляет Скотта сесть ровнее.

— А тебя? — спрашивает он с нажимом — и уклончиво.

— Не-а, — легко признается Алекс и поясняет: — У меня уже давно не было серьезных отношений, не хватает времени. — Это не означает, что прямо сейчас он не рассматривает вариант построить такие, однако Скотту не обязательно знать все подробности. — Твоя очередь, — напоминает Алекс, уже не заботясь, насколько навязчивым начинает казаться его интерес. Он далеко зашел и получит свой долбаный ответ.

— Ждет ли меня вторая половинка? — повторяет Скотт, будто хочет потянуть время. Алексу вдруг становится совершенно ясно, что он пожалеет о том, что спросил. Несколько мгновений спустя Скотт отвечает: — Вроде бы, нет, — и делает затяжной глоток пива.

— Вроде бы? Это что значит? — не отстает Алекс, потому что назвался груздем — полезай в кузов, или по причине еще какой-нибудь заезженной банальщины из тех, что говорила его бабка.

— Это значит "нет", — с подчеркнутым безразличием произносит Скотт. — Была одна, но мы… разошлись, в общем. Она сейчас с другим, — он пожимает плечами.

— Мне жаль, — машинально вырывается у Алекса. Ему казалось, нужно было как-то отреагировать, а эти слова просто первыми пришли в голову.

Скотт лишь вяло улыбается и еще раз пожимает плечами.

— Ерунда, — говорит он. — Бывает.

Алекс, может, и купился бы на универсальное объяснение, потому что, в самом деле, всякое бывает, но "ерунда"? Скотт тоже актер приличный, но даже он не убедит Алекса в это поверить.

Свой бокал Скотт допивает в глубокой задумчивости, поглядывая в сторону пляжа за бассейном и оставив Алекса мысленно подводить итоги. Дело Скотта Каана, вещественные улики номер один, два и три свидетельствуют о следующем: что Скотт встречался с женщиной, что он все еще тоскует по ней, и… что Алекс — идиот. Дело закрыто.

Или нет?

Они обмениваются еще парой фраз и вскоре решают, что лучше отправляться спать. Скотт плетется рядом с Алексом почти как лунатик, от ресторана к лифту до своих номеров они идут плечом к плечу, и Алекса, несмотря ни на что, не оставляет ощущение, что это… это что-то — искра, чувство, да хоть как это назови, — возникшее между ними, Скотт тоже испытывает. Алекс может сколько угодно говорить себе, что Скотта не интересуют мужчины, не интересует лично он — не так, как ему хотелось бы, — но не может выкинуть из головы пробегающую между ними искру каждый раз, когда Скотт на него смотрит, и то, как легко Алексу получается рассмешить его, и все те случаи, когда Скотт к нему прикасается без видимой причины. Окончательно сбитый с толку, Алекс кивает на невнятное "спокойной ночи", закрывает дверь у Скотта перед носом, пока не ляпнул очередную глупость, и в буквальном смысле падает на кровать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Страйк (в бейсболе) — промах при ударе по мячу.   
>  **Хет-трик (в спорте) — трехкратное достижение какого-либо результата.


	6. Часть I. Глава четвертая. Сладка горечь расставания

Съемки пилота заканчиваются во вторник. Изначально планировалось, что в этот день состоится довольно масштабная вечеринка со всей рабочей командой, основными и приглашенными актерами, горами еды и реками спиртного. После которой, как предполагал Алекс, всем им предстояло бы сделать скромные подношения Богам Продленных Пилотов и (или) начать заваливать привередливых продюсеров канала сообщениями и электронными письмами с предложением сексуальных услуг, а потом отправиться домой, скрестить пальцы и вымогать информацию у своих агентов/менеджеров/психотерапевтов, пока, так или иначе, не дождутся Решения.

На деле все происходит не так. То есть, вечеринка начинается, как и задумано, только без основной части команды и большинства актеров. Их рабочий день должен был закончиться в три пополудни, что в реалиях телевизионных съемок, как показывал опыт Алекса, означало между пятью и шестью часами. К сожалению, из-за несговорчивой погоды и еще менее сговорчивой техники к тому времени, как они возвращаются в студию, стрелка часов приближается к девяти, и большинство гостей, не дождавшись доброй половины съемочной группы, давным-давно разбрелись. С теми, кто остался, Скотт, Алекс, Грейс и Дэниел поднимают нечто вроде официального тоста. Лен с Питером произносят по нескольку слов, и Алекс от имени всех актеров благодарит остальную команду. Практически сразу после этого народ начинает клевать носом. Надо признать, что шестнадцать часов работы после череды из четырнадцатичасовых рабочих дней порядком выбили из всех праздничный дух.

Из всех, кроме Скотта.

Примерно за час, проведенный здесь, Алекс уничтожает две бутылки пива и полную тарелку фуршетной еды сомнительного качества и не первой свежести, а затем подпирает спиной ближайшую стену павильона звукозаписи между баром и столом и старается просто держаться вертикально. Он не может вспомнить, чтобы раньше хоть раз чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, и мысли о завтрашнем утреннем рейсе Гонолулу — Лос-Анджелес — Нью-Йорк, где ему предстояло встретиться с Джен для участия в первом этапе рекламной кампании "Плана Б", только добавляют усталости. Хотя Алекс пока что приветливо (как он надеется) болтает со всеми окружающими, от одного представления продолжительности завтрашнего перелета у него подкашиваются ноги. В настоящий момент все, чего ему хочется — это распластаться в блаженном бесчувствии на ближайшей пригодной для лежания поверхности.

И все же, он с некоторым смущением вынужден признать, что если бы это было полной правдой, то спал бы он сейчас в своем номере вместо того, чтобы поедать холодную закуску, распивать теплое пиво и смотреть, как Скотт Каан обольщает гостей, никого не обделяя вниманием, словно баллотируется на высокую должность.

Откуда черпает энергию этот человек — для Алекса загадка. На площадку их вызывали одновременно, обратно они тоже возвращались вместе, но вот он, Скотт, носится туда-сюда, обсуждает высоту волн с Дэнни-осветителем и заслуги местных пивоварен с группой звукотехников, отпускает уморительную пошлую шутку, от которой Лен давится напитком, а Грейс практически сгибается пополам, и ее заразительный смех быстро переходит в неподобающий леди гогот.

— Высший класс, — комментирует Алекс, когда Скотт отделяется от еще хохочущей группы и подходит к стенду, ухмыляясь ему в лицо.

— Ты о Грейс? Она такая элегантная, правда? — с нежностью произносит Скотт.

— Я о тебе, — говорит Алекс. Скотт гордо сияет:

— Да ладно, мы тут все взрослые. Кому не понравится шутка про пенисы дельфинов? — он забирает из руки Алекса бутылку, делает глоток и возвращает с перекошенным лицом. — А ты стоишь тут с теплым как моча пивом и едва на ногах держишься. Думаешь свалить, О'Локлин? Не будь слабаком, вечеринка в самом разгаре.

Алекс окидывает взглядом быстро пустеющий зал.

— Мне кажется, ты неверно истолковываешь слово "вечеринка", — говорит он. — И вообще, почему ты не устал? Закидываешься Редбуллом втихаря, или что?

Скот мотает головой.

— Конечно, я устал, просто… не знаю, мне это вроде как нравится. Иногда я слишком зацикливаюсь на себе и, возможно, забываю выразить другим свою благодарность. Так что эти вечера для меня — удобная возможность сказать "привет, спасибо, что сделала меня симпатичным" или "спасибо, что выпал из того окна вместо меня", и всё в таком духе, понимаешь?

Он понимает. Ему в точности знакомы чувства, о которых Скотт говорит. Не сдержав улыбки, он шутливо дразнит:

— То есть, на самом деле ты милый парень? Кто бы мог подумать.

Скотт отмахивается и тоже прислоняется к стене — так близко, что Алекс чувствует кожей исходящее от него тепло.

— Видимо, когда я слоняюсь по комнате, как идиот, и чешу языком, во мне открывается второе дыхание, — Скотт сдержанно пожимает плечами. — А может, весь секрет в четвертом стакане виски с колой, — продолжает он с усмешкой и поднимает стакан с тем, что осталось на дне. — Давай, выпей со мной хоть раз, найдем и твое второе дыхание.

В конечном счете, возможно, именно приятное жжение канадского Кроун Роял прогоняет усталость Алекса, но куда вероятнее, что это заслуга заразительной улыбки Скотта. Еще несколько тостов спустя в комнате остается только четыре звезды сериала и полдюжины человек из съемочной группы. С приятным ажиотажем, сделавшим проблему "валюсь с ног от усталости" неактуальной, Алекс охотно поддерживает Грейс и Скотта, когда те, поочередно включая свое обаяние, уламывают Дэниела позвонить жене и спросить, не будет ли она против, если к ним домой притащится с ночевкой десяток его друзей.

Через десять минут они залезают в такси. Скотт бросает ключи от машины Алекса ассистентке продюсера и просит вернуть в прокат, а на его вопросительный взгляд отвечает:

— Можем утром поехать в аэропорт вместе.

Пока Алексу приходит в голову заметить, что между их рейсами несколько часов разницы, они уже паркуются у дома в квартале Кахала. Чудесная Мия приветствует их — в час ночи, и к тому же, в середине рабочей недели — с таким выражением на лице, что Алекс невольно задается вопросом, сколько пьяных коллег Дэниела по съемкам в "Остаться в живых" она выловила из своего бассейна за прошлые годы. Мия выносит к столу немного легкой закуски, и в это же время подъезжает последнее такси, видимо, сделавшее по пути остановку, потому что когда из него выплывают Грейс и трое светотехников, все держат в руках по ящику пива. Вот теперь это похоже на вечеринку.

Через два часа, несколько литров пива и одну в равной степени уморительную и отвратительную комбинацию хула-хула со стриптизом в исполнении неожиданно очень гибкого ассистента звукорежиссера Брендана Скотт утаскивает Алекса из трясущейся от хохота гостиной на кухню.

— Чего? — резко спрашивает Алекс. Ему немного любопытно, что Брендан выкинет дальше. Хотя, черт с ним, Грейс наверняка снимает все на телефон.

— Я вспомнил, что у нас осталось еще одно дело, — говорит Скотт, по-хозяйски роясь в кухонных ящиках семейства Кимов.

— И это дело… на кухне? — не понимает Алекс.

— Ну, сначала нам понадобится кофе, — отвечает Скотт, как будто это все объясняет.

Алекс не против слегка протрезветь, принимая во внимание опасную силу коварной улыбки Скотта, поэтому не мешает тому и без возражений выпивает двойной эспрессо. Уже после того, как они прощаются с остальными и садятся в такси до отеля, он решается на еще один уточняющий вопрос:

— Итак, чем именно мы займемся?

Сейчас, навскидку, четыре утра, темень только-только начала рассеиваться, но солнце не покажется еще пару часов.

— Помнишь, что я обещал нам устроить до отъезда? — спрашивает Скотт.

Алекс берет секунду на размышления и… нет. Он же не думает, что они в самом деле…

— Скотт, на улице глубокая ночь. Мы не станем заниматься серфингом.

Но Скотт просто лыбится.

В отеле, по ходу того, как он ворошит свой частично упакованный чемодан, его решимость становится только крепче, и ни один из слабых протестов Алекса не способен ее пошатнуть — Скотт мгновенно их отметает.

— Пока мы туда доберемся, уже посветлеет… Ночной портье держит доску в фургоне. Он обещал, что я могу одолжить ее, когда захочу… Вообще-то, это хреновое время для серфинга, зато на таких детских волнах ты гарантированно не помрешь. Доверься мне, — добавляет Скотт со счастливой улыбкой, способной стереть любые сомнения в том, что заходить в океан полупьяными в полутьме — лучшая идея, когда-либо приходившая в голову человеку.

Алекс собирается сделать последнюю отважную попытку сорвать их маленькое приключение и позже будет клясться перед собой, что готов был сказать категоричное "нет" вдохновленному алкоголем предрассветному уроку серфинга, правда собирался. Но именно в этот момент Скотт снимает рубашку, скидывает обувь и начинает расстегивать джинсы, а потом, замерев, поднимает голову, словно удивленный, почему Алекс до сих пор здесь.

— Вот, — Скотт бросает ему футболку, и Алекс инстинктивно ее ловит. Его мозг, несмотря на несколько чашек кофе, все еще туго соображает и не способен в полной мере обработать, что Скотт стоит полуголый у него перед глазами. Алекс отворачивается, пока Скотт не заметил, как он таращится, и переключает внимание на футболку с длинными рукавами и синим логотипом, которую держит в руках.

— Рашгард*, — поясняет Скотт. — Шорты у тебя, вроде, свои есть. Переоденься, встретимся на выходе через пять минут.

У Алекса голова идет кругом. Кажется, будет намного проще бросить попытки думать и просто делать то, что ему говорят. Скотт разводит портье на доску — как выяснилось, эти двое всю неделю перекидывались историями о своих приключениях на волнах — и спустя изумительно короткий по ощущению срок с того момента, как они покинули дом четы Кимов, Алекс и Скотт уже шагают босиком в предрассветном сумраке к пустынному пляжу Вайкики.

От зари пока что виднеется лишь тончайший проблеск света на горизонте, а огни гостиницы и квартир не достигают пляжа, так что вдоль кромки воды все выглядит мутным и серым. Скотт бросает доску на песок.

— Сколько, говоришь, ты пробовал? Пару раз? — спрашивает он. Алекс кивает. — Ладно, давай, покажи мне свою стойку.

— Мы серьезно это сделаем?

Влажный песок морозит босые ноги. Может только представить, насколько холодная сейчас вода. Волн, похоже, нет и в помине. Прибавить к этому потенциально фатальную комбинацию алкоголя, недосыпа и существенного отвлекающего фактора в виде Скотта, который… в общем, остается Скоттом.

— Еще как сделаем! — уверяет Скотт. — Я обещал, что поставлю тебя на доску. Если не сегодня, то другой возможности может уже не быть.

Алекс хмурится.

— Не говори так, — он хватает Скотта за плечо — убеждается, что тот внимательно слушает, потому что это важно — и твердо заявляет: — Мы вернемся. — Ему нужно, чтобы Скотт верил в это так же, как верит он. — Пилот одобрят, и мы вернемся. Вот как все будет.

Скотт молча смотрит на Алекса, прочитать выражение его лица при таком свете почти невозможно, но спустя минуту он говорит:

— Хорошо.

Без сарказма, снисходительности или чего-то подобного… Просто соглашается.

Алекс довольно улыбается.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, давай вернемся в отель?

Его опьянение значительно спало, но до трезвости еще очень далеко, и вдобавок, на улице холодрыга.

— Перестань, мы ведь уже на месте. Поздно дрейфить, — Скотт кивает на доску под ногами, скрещивая руки на груди. — Теперь ложись и покажи, как будешь подниматься.

Алекс чувствует себя немного глупо, но послушно ложится, стараясь вспомнить, какой была его стойка во время одной почти успешной попытки поймать волну.

— Нет, нет… выпрямись, — говорит Скотт, а когда не добивается от Алекса желаемого результата, хватает его за бедра обеими руками и силком ставит в правильное положение. Тело Алекса сверхчутко реагирует на прикосновение, он надеется отвлечь себя шуткой:

— Распускаешь руки на первом же свидании?

— Представь, что бывает на втором, — ухмыляется Скотт, и — ого, нет, Алекс не хочет представлять это прямо сейчас. К счастью, Скотт решает, что можно покончить с сухопутной частью урока, и спустя минуту они стоят в студеной воде. Природный холодный душ, про себя усмехается Алекс. То что нужно.

А потом они занимаются серфингом. Или чем-то на него похожим.

Алекс не слишком в этом разбирается, но уверен, что как бы ни выглядели идеальные условия для серфинга, они противоположны тем, в которых он в настоящий момент находится. Однако Скотт неутомимо его обгоняет, пытается инструктировать и подбадривать, приправляет лестью его сомнительные успехи. Снова и снова он заходит в воду, удерживая край доски, на которой лежит Алекс в ожидании волны, и наставляет его: когда начинать грести, когда подниматься. Снова и снова Алекс падает, и с каждым разом, наверное, эффект получается комичнее предыдущего.

И все-таки… уходить не хочется. Алекс ругает себя за глупые мысли, и, наверное, его охмелевшее воображение попросту разыгралось, но отчего-то кажется, будто между ним и Скоттом что-то — _что-то_  — точно происходит. Это, конечно, всего лишь урок серфинга, но на пляже кроме них нет никого, они смеются и шутят, им спокойно и легко друг с другом. Солнечного света успело прибавиться, теперь можно уловить в глазах Скотта чертинку, когда он смеется, и следить за тем, как летают в воздухе его руки, расставляя акценты в указаниях. Атмосфера наполнена некой странной интимностью. И плевать, даже если Алекс выдает желаемое за действительное, он все равно не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Он лежит на доске, готовый к очередному заходу, и просто ждет чего-то приблизительно похожего на высокую волну, чтобы повторить попытку. Скотт стоит рядом, по грудь в воде и спиной к пляжу, крепко держа доску, так что они находятся буквально лицом к лицу. На этот раз ожидание затягивается, и Скотт вздыхает.

— Думаю, пора возвращаться, — говорит он с чем-то похожим на неохоту в голосе. — Ты же не хочешь пропустить самолет.

— Пожалуй, да, — с очень явной неохотой соглашается Алекс.

Ни с того ни с сего Скотт интересуется:

— На берегу еще никого не видно?

Алекс присматривается к береговой линии впереди и отрицательно мотает головой.

— Точно? — переспрашивает Скотт. — Даже в вдалеке? Уверен, что за нами никто не смотрит?

— Нет, — говорит Алекс. — Мы единственные идиоты, которые додумались прийти сюда в такую рань.

Скотт ухмыляется, а в глазах появляется блеск — такой же, как недавно на кухне Дэниела, когда Скотт додумался до гениальной идеи по пьяни заняться серфингом.

— О нет, — тревога Алекса становиться чуть сильнее. — Ты собираешься сделать что-то очень глупое. Я прав?

— Совершенно, — подтверждает Скотт.

И вдруг он без всякого предупреждения зарывается свободной рукой Алексу в волосы, лишая возможности отодвинуться, наклоняет голову и вжимается в его губы своими. Пытаясь поймать воздух, Алекс удивленно открывает рот, и в него тут же проникает язык Скотта. После этого он, наконец, подключается к процессу. Оставив для устойчивости одну руку на доске, он хватает другой Скотта за плечо, крепко сжимает и с жадностью возвращает поцелуй, не останавливаясь, даже когда его с головы до ног начинает колотить мелкая дрожь. Они оба замерзли, теплые губы Скотта в контрасте с озябшим и мокрым телом почти обжигают, в голове бешено крутится: “Это самый охрененный поцелуй”. Алекс прижимается ближе, наклоняя доску, и они продолжают, пока между ними внезапно не врывается, раскидывая в стороны, припозднившаяся волна.

Скотт поднимается со смехом, ждет, пока Алекс тоже встанет на ноги, а потом подбирает доску и направляется к берегу. Алекс переводит взгляд с его удаляющейся спины на быстро растущие волны, пытаясь понять, что за хрень только что произошла. Он ускоряет шаг и, поравнявшись со Скоттом, спрашивает напрямую:

— Куда мы идем?

Скотт улыбается и жмет плечами:

— Возвращать доску. Доставлять тебя в аэропорт. Уже утро, если ты не заметил.

Алексу кажется, что сейчас он не способен вообще ничего замечать, но Скотт прав: солнце поднимается, вылет в 8:30. Они молчат всю дорогу до отеля, а дойдя, обмениваются только скупым "встретимся внизу через 20 минут".

Практически все вещи Алекса уже собраны, так что он быстро управляется с оставшимся — принимает душ и закидывает в чемодан последние тряпки, еще влажные и в песке, а когда добирается до фойе, Скотт его уже поджидает. Он возмутительно бодрый. На нем простая футболка, шорты цвета хаки и кеды без носков, волосы мокрые после душа, и ничто в его виде не указывает на то, что он, как и Алекс, всю ночь провел на ногах, да и вообще, слишком стар для подобных номеров. Алексу совсем немного хочется его стукнуть, но Скотт протягивает дымящуюся чашку кофе и тем себя спасает. Со вздохом и благодарностью Алекс принимает тройной американо.

— Хреново выглядишь, — радостно замечает Скотт, пока они шагают к его машине.

Алекс выставляет ему средний палец, но не спорит, потому что чувствует себя тоже хреново. Суммарный недостаток сна за последние две недели вкупе с сегодняшними приключениями превращают простое перемещение одной ноги вперед другой в задачу по восхождению на вершину Эвереста, не говоря о том, что Алекс находится в шатком равновесии между еще слегка подвыпившим и уже вроде как встречающим похмелье состоянием, и нестерпимая головная боль, поселившаяся в висках, наверняка будет сопровождать его всю дорогу до Нью-Йорка. Пиздец.

Он перенаправляет свое раздражение на Скотта, целиком и полностью виноватого в том, что он так и не поспал, и во многих других вещах, на которые Алекс хотел бы немедленно обратить внимание. Потому что не далее как час назад Скотт его поцеловал. _Скотт его поцеловал._  По идее, это должно бы положить конец переживаниям, что он видит то, чего нет. Если теперь они просто разойдутся каждый своей дорогой, не объяснившись, не разобравшись, черт, даже не признав самого факта случившегося, то к тому времени, как пора будет возвращаться снимать второй эпизод, Алекс окончательно свихнется.

Впрочем, шаг в нужном направлении удается сделать, лишь когда половина пути до аэропорта уже позади. Основная причина в том, что до этого Алекс был почти целиком сконцентрирован на задаче одновременно пить очень горячий кофе и стоять прямо, а второстепенная — в том, что он пытался придумать, как бы поделикатнее начать разговор. Скотт плавно выруливает на шоссе Луналило, будто всю свою жизнь ездил по здешним дорогам, и Алексу, наконец, приходится признать, что деликатного способа начать _этот_  разговор может и вовсе не существовать. Поэтому он просто выдает как на духу:

— Мы поговорим о том, что было прошлой ночью?.. Этим утром… Не важно. На серфинге, то есть, — уточняет он на всякий случай, а то вдруг Скотт неправильно поймет и решит, что Алексу хочется обсудить, скажем, креветочный соус жены Дэниела, или… господи… так держать, О'Локлин, молча ругает себя Алекс.

Скотт сверкает усмешкой — или, может, ухмылкой, трудно понять, пока глаза прячутся за очками Рэй-Бэн — и говорит:

— Что было на серфинге, остается на серфинге.

Алекс встречает ответ язвительным фырканьем, которого тот заслуживает. Интересно, наступит ли время, когда вся та ересь, которую Скотт генерирует, перестанет сбивать его с толку?

— Мне кажется, там было про Вегас… — возражает он вяло, но предчувствует заранее, что это дохлый номер.

И не ошибается, потому что Скотт радостно ухватывается за "Вегас", а дальше его несет:

— Обожаю Вегас. Хорошо оторвался там на съемках Оушена. На третьей части студия, конечно, схалявила, построили декорации в павильоне, было не очень круто, но в тот первый раз мы с Мэттом Дэймоном так нализались, что пошли к фонтану Белладжио и…

Алекс перебивает его еще одной попыткой:

— Значит, разговора не будет?

Скотт фокусирует внимание на дороге. Указатели к терминалу отправления меняются с такой же скоростью, как его темы.

— Я высажу тебя здесь. Потом верну машину в прокат и, наверное, позавтракаю. У меня-то полно времени, а тебе лучше поторопиться на посадку. Нельзя заставлять Джей Ло ждать, — последнее он произносит с усмешкой.

— Точно, — отвечает Алекс в пустоту: Скотт уже снаружи, достает из багажника его вещи. Вздохнув, он тоже выбирается и становится рядом с машиной.

— Ладно, тогда… увидимся, через… не знаю, в общем, когда вернемся, — говорит он, чтобы заполнить естественно неловкое прощальное молчание в той же степени неловким прощальным бормотанием. — Ты ведь помнишь, что мы вернемся? Пилот обязательно…

— …одобрят, — заканчивает за него Скотт. — Помню. Так и передам своему агенту: Алекс сказал, что дело в шляпе.

Алекс кивает и с улыбкой протягивает ладонь.

— Было весело, — говорит он искренне.

Скотт пожимает его руку, удерживает в своей, возможно, чуть дольше приличного.

— Мне тоже, — он поднимает очки на лоб и встречается с Алексом взглядом, добавляя виновато: — Извини, что не дал поспать. Мне очень жаль.

Алекс мотает головой.

— Нет, не жаль.

Скотт смеется и соглашается, покачиваясь на пятках:

— Ну да, не особо.

Вот таким Алекс его и оставляет: с улыбкой до ушей, с руками в карманах, весело наблюдающим, как Алекс по-идиотски делает несколько шагов спиной вперед, машет напоследок рукой и разворачивается к терминалу.

Похоже, говорит он себе, все же свихнусь окончательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рашгард — спортивная компрессионная футболка.


	7. Часть II. Глава первая. Тревожный звоночек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Апрель-Июнь 2010

Первое, что делает Алекс, как только заканчивает разговор с сотрудником канала CBS ("Я хотел, чтобы ты узнал первым, сладенький!"), по всей видимости, крепко на него запавшим, раз решил слить информацию, которую Алексу еще не положено было знать, — это звонит Скотту.

Со дня их прощания в аэропорту Гонолулу прошло три недели. Три недели, за которые они так ни разу не созвонились и не списались по почте, не перекинулись даже короткими сообщениями по смс. Алекс неоднократно себя убеждает, что его это ни в коей мере не беспокоит. До сих пор получалось, прежде всего, потому, что он был по уши загружен промоушеном "Плана Б" — сейчас он снова в Нью-Йорке, готовится к сегодняшнему обширному пресс-туру, завтра примет участие в "The Early Show", а на следующий день — в "The Today Show". Ясное дело, что на личные дела времени оставалось не много. Другая причина намеренно даже на долю секунды не допускать мысли "ну почему он мне не звонит?" заключалась в том, что… ну, в самом деле, ему ведь не двенадцать.

И потом, даже двенадцатилетние знают, что смартфоны работают в обе стороны. Ничто не мешало Алексу взять инициативу на себя, вот только… по существу, ему и сказать-то нечего после "привет": даже если забыть обо всех подводных камнях из того, что происходит или не происходит (происходило или не происходило?) между ними, он все равно не сможет предложить встретиться - на это в буквальном смысле нет времени. Так что пришлось терпеливо ждать нормального, ясного, значимого повода позвонить — и вот он появился.

Пилот одобрили. Конечно же, официального объявления придется ждать еще почти месяц, до майских апфронтов*. Наверняка через несколько часов новость просочится в нужные уши, и Скотт узнает ее от своего агента или еще откуда-нибудь. Но прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент Алекс совершенно уверен, что он знает, а Скотт — нет. Этого ему достаточно, чтобы набрать номер Скотта сразу же, как он заканчивает с CBS.

Только через три гудка до Алекса доходит, что восемь утра в Нью-Йорке — это никак не утро в Лос-Анджелесе. После четвертого прогудевшего в ухо "би-и-ип" Алекс берет себя в руки и сбрасывает.

Он меряет номер шагами и сверлит взглядом погашенный, к счастью, экран телефона, с мольбами обращаясь к мирозданию: "Только бы не разбудил… Пожалуйста, не говорите, что я его разбудил", за которыми сразу же следует "…Пожалуйста, не говорите, что мне на самом деле двенадцать". Когда трубка вдруг начинает с дребезжанием вибрировать под звуки обычной старомодной мелодии, Алекс от неожиданности чуть не роняет телефон на пол. Вызов, разумеется, от Скотта, потому что всю выделенную мирозданием карму Алекс израсходовал на новость из предыдущего звонка.

— Привет, Скотт, — начинает он неуверенно и собирается сразу перескочить к извинениям, но хриплый со сна голос Скотта опережает:

— Алекс… твою же… если ты снова в Лос-Анджелесе, то какого хрена не спишь? А если еще в Нью-Йорке, у меня для тебя есть два слова, зай: ЧАСОВЫЕ ПОЯСА.

Алекс старается не зацикливаться на "зае", потому что Скотт и раньше так его называл — Скотт называл так вообще всех, от ассистентов гримера на площадке и своего агента по телефону до баристы в Старбакс, — но сочетание с тоном, наводящем на мысли об утреннем сексе по телефону, здорово осложняет задачу. Поскольку мозги Алекса функционируют явно не в полную силу, он пропускает ту часть, которая, несомненно, стала бы бессвязным извинением за звонок посреди ночи, и сразу переходит к хорошим новостям:

— Нас одобрили.

Тишина длится несколько секунд, а потом Скотт, вероятно, одним глазом еще досматривая сон, говорит:

— Ты позвонил мне в хуйнадцать часов утра, чтобы сказать, что тебя одобрили? Кем?

На объяснение у Алекса уходит несколько попыток, но в конце концов Скотт просыпается полностью и начинает врубаться, о чем речь.

— Итак, ты позвонил мне в четыре утра, чтобы рассказать то, что я уже знаю?

— Как уже знаешь? Откуда? — вырывается у Алекса. Он едва успевает сдержать вопрос "А почему не сказал мне?", который так и напрашивается следом.

— Оттуда. Один здоровый бестолковый австралиец несколько недель назад сказал мне, что это решенный вопрос, и я ему поверил, — говорит Скотт, и на этот раз в его голосе слышно усмешку.

— О, — Алекс опускается на край кровати и глупо улыбается пустой, к счастью, комнате, чувствуя, как к щекам подступает румянец.

— Ну так, есть еще что-нибудь, о чем мне срочно нужно узнать, или можно спать дальше?

— Нет, нет… это всё, — говорит Алекс. — Извини, что разбудил, мне очень жаль.

— Нет, не жаль, — со смехом отвечает Скотт.

— Не очень, — соглашается Алекс, улыбаясь такому выбору слов.

— Итак… сегодня снова будешь развлекаться с Дженнифер Лопез? — говорит Скотт довольно бодрым голосом, хотя сам же собирался продолжить спать.

— Э-э, да, — отвечает Алекс, удивляясь, что Скотт вообще в курсе его расписания. — У нас будет несколько интервью для журналов, а потом записываем что-то для… MTV, кажется?

— Хм… а она отпадная, — оценивающе замечает Скотт. — Ты за ней приударил?

— Я за ней… мы в детском саду, что ли? — фыркнув, говорит Алекс. — В любом случае, она замужем. Ее муж и дети все время были на площадке.

— Скукотища, — вздыхает Скотт. — Да ладно тебе, я уже проснулся, мог бы и развлечь меня. В этом фильме есть еще кто-нибудь отпадный?

— Хм… — Алекс делает паузу, отчасти для того, чтобы обдумать вопрос, и еще от того, что его слегка заносит на очередном слепом повороте, в который Скотт увел разговор. — Ну… актриса, которая играла мою бывшую, довольно хорошенькая. Хотя ее парень симпатичнее, — признает он по двум причинам: потому что это правда, и потому что в сложившихся обстоятельствах немного странно говорить со Скоттом только об отпадных девчонках.

— Ну хоть за ним ты приударил? — следует ожидаемый вопрос.

— Да, Скотт, — Алекс прозаично вздыхает, — между дублями я трахал в гардеробной парня своей партнерши по съемкам.

— Вот _такая_  закулисная история была интересной, — весело одобряет Скотт. — Твои настоящие унылы.

— Что ж, давай послушаем одну из твоих, — с вызовом говорит Алекс. — Скажем, чем вы с Мэттом Дэймоном занимались в фонтане Белладжио. — Не то чтобы Алекс хоть раз за почти две недели пожалел, что не дал тогда дорассказать эту историю.

— Что случилось в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе, — важно отвечает Скотт.

— Мне казалось, это был серфинг, — парирует Алекс.

Скотт смеется и добавляет:

— Да, ну… это тоже.

Алекс встряхивает головой. Наступает молчание, которое так и просится быть прерванным, пока не стало неловким.

— В общем… Я тебя, наверное, отпущу, — говорит он. — Еще раз извиняюсь, что разбудил.

— Забей. Это мои самые веселые 4 утра за долгое время, — говорит Скотт, а затем поправляет себя: — То есть, самые веселые из тех, которые я встречал в штанах.

Алекс решает, что лучше обойти очевидную двусмысленность, и выбирает безопасный ответ:

— Ты спишь в штанах?

— Моя пижамка со Снупи, — насмешливо объясняет Скотт. — А почему тебе интересно, что на мне из одежды? Это жалкая попытка развести меня на секс по телефону? Знаю я такую игру, — и тут же его голос падает на октаву ниже, до соблазнительного полушепота. — На мне нет ничего, кроме улыбки и легких штанов, а что на тебе, зайка?

Алекс смеется, потому что Скотт _шутит_ , и как только их разговор закончится, этот факт придется ясно донести до своего члена.

— Жаль тебя огорчать, но на мне джинсы, ботинки и рубашка с длинными рукавами. Пора закругляться, приятель, через пятнадцать минут у меня завтрак с прессой.

— А, динамишь, — дразнит Скотт.

Алекс улыбается, сбрасывает звонок и спешит на свое интервью.

Все идет хорошо — обычно Алексу не приходится напрягаться, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление — до тех пор, пока журналистка плавно не переходит от отношений между персонажами Алекса и Джен к вопросу, состоит ли Алекс в отношениях с кем-нибудь вне экрана. Алекс честно дает отрицательный ответ, но крохотная частичка его сознания мельком возвращается к Скотту, к уроку серфинга, к одному выжигающему поцелую, к намекам на секс по телефону, и он не может сдержать легкую, очень личную улыбку, не может скрыть слабый румянец на щеках, а журналистка явно имеет хватку и способна распознать перед собой неудобную тему с пикантными подробностями. Следующие десять минут Алекс проводит, убеждая ее, что ни с кем не состоит в тайных отношениях, и уж точно ни с кем из людей, чье имя сделало бы ей громкий заголовок.

После этого случая он заставляет себя выкинуть Скотта из головы, концентрируется на фильме и продает свой маленький незатейливый, по общей оценке, ромком с чуть большим энтузиазмом, чем тот, вероятно, заслуживает, но это часть игры. Уверенность, что теперь на горизонте есть нечто с гораздо большим потенциалом, позволяет ему сохранять легкость и расслабленность в бесконечном потоке практически одинаковых — и практически бессмысленных — вопросов, поэтому, когда все заканчивается, он чувствует, что выполнил свою часть программы по промоушену фильма, а заодно и показал себя с самой выгодной стороны. В относительно приподнятом настроении Алекс проводит премьеру в Лос-Анджелесе, а затем британскую премьеру в Лондоне. Оттуда он направляется на родину, в Австралию, чтобы наконец-то навестить семью, ведь как только для "Гавайи 5-0" прозвучит официальное "да", свободного времени на полноценный отпуск у него наверняка не будет вплоть до тех пор, пока не отснимут весь сезон. Наслаждаясь привычным уютом дома детства, Алекс позволяет маме окружить его заботой и набирается сил для предстоящих свершений.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Апфронт — презентация проектов предстоящего телесезона, где руководители каналов представляют свои новые сериалы.


	8. Часть II. Глава вторая. Апфронт и Центр

День апфронта CBS проходит как в тумане.

Алекс до последнего оттягивает вылет из Австралии, из-за чего в Лос-Анджелесе ему удается провести дома меньше суток — и вот уже ночь перед праздничными мероприятиями, и пора собираться в Нью-Йорк. Отоспавшись, чтобы немного выровнять сбитый суточный режим, он с головой окунается в осознание реальности происходящего. Это осознание становится особенно ясным, когда Алекс проверяет почту и находит сразу несколько сообщений с рекомендациями жилья на Гавайях на следующие десять с лишним месяцев. Он кривится, пока читает их. В теории переезд в Гонолулу его радует, но от одной мысли обо всех хлопотах, сопутствующих процессу выбора подходящего места, в добавок к длинному списку других занимающих его ум мелочей, голова начинает гудеть. Так что когда он видит письмо, отправленное сотрудником из офиса Ленкова по рассылке сразу ему, Грейс и Скотту, с предложением занять одну из двух смежных меблированных квартир, приобретенных студией для любого, кто заинтересуется, Алекс хватается за возможность и жмет "ответить всем", чтобы сообщить, что он однозначно займет одну, если больше никто не хочет. Перевернув весь шкаф в поисках чего-нибудь чистого и подходящего для Нью-Йорка, он снова проверяет почту и находит два ответа: первый подлиннее, от Грейс, в котором она говорит, что уже застолбила право на гостевой домик Дэниела, а следовательно, и на шикарные ананасовые кексы с макадамией от его жены (везучая дрянь); ответ Скотта намного лаконичнее: он согласен взять оставшуюся квартиру.

Итак, теперь они будут не только коллегами, но и соседями. Занятно.

И все же, Алекс изо всех сил старается на время об этом не думать. По дороге в аэропорт он концентрируется на чувстве легкости от того, что его жилищные проблемы решились сами собой, а заняв свое место в первом классе ночного рейса из LAX до JFK*, переключается на успокаивающие мысли, читает общие сведения о "Морских котиках" и предвидит как минимум четыре часа беспокойного сна, которых, впрочем, его запутанному сменой часовых поясов организму должно хватить с головой.

План отличный — ровно до тех пор, пока механическая неисправность не влечет за собой замену самолета в Денвере. Выясняется, что задержки в середине ночи более чем достаточно, чтобы показатели психического состояния Алекса сместились от абсолютного дзена до "ну все ПИЗДЕЦ".

Против воли он вспоминает, что это уже третья его поездка из Лос-Анджелеса в Нью-Йорк на ежегодное представление каналом своего осеннего состава. Последние несколько дней он скармливал старую поговорку про "третий раз" маме, кузинам и двоюродной бабушке Лилиан, а перед этим, в Лос-Анджелесе, — большинству из тех, кого считал друзьями, твердо настаивая, что “Гавайи 5-0” обязательно станут Хитом. Теперь же, в три ночи — или шесть утра по Нью-Йорку, или почти завтра по Сиднею — былая уверенность вдруг становится куда менее твердой. К тому времени, как он откидывается на спинку сидения, второй раз за ночь мечтая, чтобы места для ног было немного больше, сон кажется таким же далеким, как исчезающие позади Скалистые горы.

А если ничего не получится? А если зрителям не понравится? Или им понравится, но не понравится главным шишкам? А если, а если, а если…

Немного вздремнуть у Алекса получается, когда он, наконец, добирается до гостиницы, и даже удается выкроить время на душ, чтобы прояснить голову, но он все еще чувствует себя нетипично дерганным. Вся собранность, которую он способен из себя выжать, уходит на то, чтобы в назначенный час по пути в вестибюль принять вид компетентной и обаятельной звезды. Его тотчас же окружает толпа журналистов, и персонал CBS торопливо проводит его к машине для короткой поездки по полуденным пробкам до Карнеги-холл. ("Как попасть в Карнеги-холл? Больше упражняться!"**) Алекс так глубоко увяз в собственных мыслях, что проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем он понимает, что напротив только что сел Скотт.

— Эй! — говорит Алекс вместо приветствия. Кажется, улыбка практически располовинивает его лицо, и когда Скотт улыбается в ответ, Алекс чувствует — несмотря на усталость, на нервное напряжение, на людей, говорящих с ним, или о нем, или возле него, — как внутри разливается тепло.

Но обменяться чем-то, помимо "эй", времени не остается. Их выталкивают на общее обозрение, а внутри к ним присоединяются Питер, Грейс и Дэниел. После официального представления налетают журналисты, и Алекс предельно концентрируется, отдает дань уважения оригинальному "Гавайи 5-0", старательно вспоминает статистику и годы выхода эфир. Дэниел выглядит расслабленным, ловко уклоняется от вопросов о финале "Оставшихся в живых", но Алекс со странным облегчением замечает нервные нотки в голосе Грейс, хотя репортеры ею очарованы. И Скотт — Алекс чувствует, как от него волнами исходит напряжение, видит это в линии его плеч, в не сходящей с лица улыбке. Понимание, что они трое примерно в одинаковом положении, и что он не единственный чувствует себя не в своей тарелке — пусть даже совсем немного, — почему-то действует на Алекса успокаивающе.

Они переходят к следующей камере, к следующему ряду практически одинаковых вопросов, и Алекс борется с привычкой перескакивать с мысли на мысль, когда нервничает. Он слушает, как Грейс рассказывает про пилот и будущее персонажей, добавляет от себя несколько слов о разработке сериала, потом смотрит на Скотта, потому что следующий вопрос адресован ему. Скотт все так же улыбается, но начинает суетиться, переступает с ноги на ногу, расписывая красоту Гавайев, и внезапно профессиональная до безупречности выдержка Алекса оказывается под угрозой из-за бессознательной манеры Скотта облизывать и кусать губы после каждого ответа. Он немного опускает глаза, переводит взгляд на галстук Скотта — сойдет что угодно, лишь бы не пялиться на его рот. Галстук хороший, невпопад думает Алекс, только завязан странно. Немного болтается на воротнике, но не так, будто Скотт специально добивался небрежного вида, а скорее, как если бы он просто не слишком старался завязать его правильно.

Проходя дальше мимо журналистов, Скотт не оставляет свои губы в покое, и к тому времени, как они добираются до фуршета, Алекс может перечислить каждую складку на его галстуке.

Наконец выпадает свободная минута. Скотт вдруг останавливается прямо перед ним и устало улыбается. Это их первая возможность поговорить.

— Ну и цирк, — он разминает плечи, явно пытаясь прогнать из них напряжение, и Алекс понимает, что его наблюдение было верным.

Он протягивает руку, собираясь подбадривающе пожать Скотту плечо, но именно в этот момент к ним подходит женщина-репортер из какой-то развлекательной передачи. Пойманный на середине движения и не уверенный, как расценят жест и Скотт, и репортерша, Алекс вместо этого решает поправить Скотту воротник.

— Кто тебя учил завязывать галстук? — говорит он шутя.

Скотт поднимает бровь, в глазах загорается веселье.

— Ну извини, я для тебя недостаточно стильно выгляжу? — отвечает он и добавляет, задрав подбородок в приглашающем жесте: — Будь так любезен, покажи же мне, как правильно.

Алекс тут же принимает предложение и, спрятав глупую улыбку за напускной серьезностью, аккуратно поправляет галстук Скотта и воротник — к восторгу наблюдающей репортерши.

— Лучше? — интересуется у нее Скотт. Женщина весело смеется, согласно кивает и идет дальше. Скотт переводит взгляд на Алекса. — Теперь я отвечаю твоим стандартам?

Алекс пожимает плечами.

— Сойдет.

Попытка придать голосу безразличный тон, скорее всего, провалена из-за усмешки, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь.

Грейс и Дениэл присоединяются к ним позже — Дэниел держится непринужденно, а Грейс дергается, как на иголках. Она наклоняется между Скоттом и Алексом и напряженно шепчет:

— Когда можно будет отсюда съебаться?

— Сейчас? — с надеждой отвечает Скотт. — Смотрите, Том Селлек*** уходит. Если свалил Магнум, то и нам можно, — убеждает он.

Оспорить такую логику Алекс не смог бы даже при желании. Они возвращаются в отель в одной машине и собираются у Алекса, чтобы поднять тост — только между ними четырьмя. Грейс ноет, что никто не додумался принести ингредиенты для "Голубых Гавайев" или, хотя бы, бутылку шампанского. Заказать выпивку в номер в этот момент кажется слишком напряжным, так что они решают выбрать из того, что есть в минибаре. Поднимается четыре обычных стакана — "Grey Goose", "Crown Royal", "Johnny Walker Red", "Absolut", — и четыре голоса хором повторяют: “Гавайи 5-0”.

Алекс сбрасывает обувь и, плюхнувшись на кровать, откидывается на подушки. Рядом с ним, подобрав под себя длинные ноги, устраивается Грейс и по-девичьи расправляет на коленях юбку. Дэниел занимает стул возле окна. Скотт расхаживает по комнате.

— Ну и сколько у вас уже было этих апфронтов? — спрашивает Грейс.

— Ап-задниц, — фыркает Скотт. Когда три пары глаз вопросительно смотрят в его сторону, он говорит: — Да ладно. Скажите еще, что это не было так же весело, как обследование простаты.

Все смеются.

— Потом станет легче, — говорит Дэниел. — Как только сериал завоюет аудиторию, атмосфера совершенно изменится.

— Очень надеюсь! — громко вставляет Алекс, смена обстановки и усталость в сочетании с водкой делают его немного напористым. — Я прохожу это третий раз. Крутишься среди журналистов, как на минном поле, "Привет, я новичок с новым сериалом, и да, я думаю, он клевый, но по статистике у него меньше двадцати процентов на успех, так что вы, наверное, не увидите меня в следующем году, был рад познакомиться". Мало приятного.

Грейс поднимается и снова наполняет стаканы.

— За то, чтобы мы все оказались здесь в следующем году, и чтобы нам было веселее, — произносит она тост.

В ответ раздаются "аминь" Дэниела и "вот-вот" Алекса, а Скотт говорит:

— Хочешь сказать, мне придется туда вернуться? — чем вызывает новый взрыв хохота. Он осушает стакан. — Как же это бесит.

— Дружище, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но ты видел наше расписание? — спрашивает Дэниел с одинаковой долей сочувствия и веселья. — Следующие два месяца только этим мы и будем заниматься.

Грейс вешается на спину Скотта и обхватывает длинными руками его грудь.

— Ох, Скотти, дорогой… тебе предстоит долгое лето, — говорит она, сдавив его в объятиях и смачно хлопнув по щеке.

— Потрясающе, — язвительно отзывается Скотт, но при этом довольно ухмыляется, и развернувшись в руках Грейс, ловко "роняет" ее в стиле бального танца. — А от тебя, видимо, будет много проблем?

Вопрос риторический. Когда Скотт поднимает ее обратно и бережно усаживает на место, Грейс сияет озорной улыбкой.

— Есть такая задумка.

Они все смеются, и у всех хорошее настроение. На такой приподнятой ноте Грейс и Дэниел прощаются и расходятся по своим номерам с надеждой выспаться в преддверии утренней подготовки к "The Early Show".

Скотт закрывает за ними дверь и поворачивается к Алексу, поднимая в руке пустой стакан.

— Еще по одной для крепкого сна?

— Давай, — говорит Алекс, хотя так устал, что и без добавки шатается, пока встает на ноги. Он ищет, где осталась водка, и находит только малиновую "Absolut", на вкус напоминающую сироп от кашля, но все равно берет бутылку, а Скотту кидает еще одну "Crown Royal".

Вместе с выпивкой он возвращается на свое прежнее место на кровати, только на этот раз, кажется, глубже проваливается в подушки, не столько опираясь, сколько развалившись на них. Скотт устраивается рядом и немного разворачивается к Алексу, подвернув под себя одну ногу. Хотя их пиджаки и галстуки давно сброшены, Алекс ловит себя на том, что снова пялится на воротник Скотта и теперь изучает проблеск золотистых волосков на груди через открытый вырез. Он неохотно отводит глаза и потягивает небольшими глотками свою ягодную водку, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, не заостряя внимания на том, что они со Скоттом одни в его номере.

— О, кстати, — говорит Алекс, когда на ум приходит относительно безопасная тема. — Мы будем соседями.

— Ага, видел, — Скотт наливает себе на глоток и с кривой ухмылкой добавляет: — Зови меня мистер Роджерс.

— Кто?

— Мистер Роджерс? — повторяет Скотт. — Серьезно? — Алекс мотает головой. — Неужто в Австралии не крутили американских передач, когда ты был мелким? — Это явно забавляет Скотта.

— Готов поспорить, в Лос-Анджелесе не показывали Блинки Билла, — парирует Алекс, подстегнутый необходимостью оправдать свои телевизионные предпочтения в пятилетнем возрасте. Впрочем, думает он, опуская пустой стакан, "мистер Роджерс" звучит знакомо. Немного над этим поразмыслив, он поворачиваясь на бок лицом к Скотту, в процессе окончательно принимая лежачее положение, и спрашивает через сдерживаемую зевоту:

— Тот старикашка в свитере?

Он слишком устал, чтобы задумываться над тем, как нелепо, что он охотнее обсудит со Скоттом детские передачи, чем останется один и ляжет спать.

— Тот старикашка, — подтверждает Скотт, улыбаясь ему сверху. Они лежат так близко, что Алекс чувствует, как прогибается и дергается матрас, когда Скотт по привычке размахивает руками, подчеркивая свою речь. Почти ничего не стоит поймать одну из них и потянуть вниз, пока их со Скоттом лица не окажутся на одном уровне. Чтобы сдержаться, Алекс закрывает глаза.

— А помнишь песню из заставки? — продолжает Скотт. Затем начинает петь: — В нашем квартале замечательный день… — И да, это определенно звучит знакомо. Еще это одновременно глупейшее, милейшее и самое невероятное событие вечера: Скотт Каан сидит на его кровати и поет какую-то старую детскую песню. Алекс обязательно посмеется над этим — сразу же, как перестанет залипать на звуках его голоса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LAX — международный аэропорт в Лос-Анджелесе; JFK — международный аэропорт в Нью-Йорке.   
>  **Цитата из старого анекдота. Одна из его вариаций: <http://korrespondent.net/humor/6603/>   
>  ***Актер, исполняет одну из ведущих ролей в сериале "Голубая кровь" на канале CBS, вышедшем в эфир в том же году, что и "Гавайи 5-0".


	9. Часть II. Глава третья. Слишком рано для этой херни

Алекс открывает один глаз и оценивает обстановку. Кажется, еще секунду назад он говорил о глупой детской передаче и — точно — слушал, как Скотт на полном серьезе ему пел, а теперь в ушах стоит только раздражающий писк. Вскоре выясняется, что писк издает будильник на его телефоне, похороненном где-то под лежащей рядом подушкой. Алекс хлопает по нему до тех пор, пока не удается отключить сигнал, и плотнее заворачивается в одеяло, но вскоре часть его мозга, не занятая попытками урвать еще несколько минут драгоценного сна, решает разобраться, что происходит.

Почти сразу становится ясно, что в комнате он один. Из окна через щели по краям задернутых штор просачивается тусклое раннее утро. Алекс отбрасывает одеяло, садится, встряхнув головой, и только затем понимает, что был укрыт, и что именно это означает. Он окидывает комнату взглядом, восстанавливая в памяти подробности вчерашнего вечера.

Было еще светло, он лежал на кровати (совершенно точно — застеленной) и разговаривал со Скоттом, когда, судя по всему, и провалился в сон… Ай да молодец, отчитывает себя Алекс, насколько уставшим нужно быть, чтобы остаться наедине с предметом своих воздыханий, а потом взять и заснуть? Он напоминает себе, что это нельзя считать упущенной возможностью, потому что никакой возможности, по сути, не было, и концентрирует внимание на событиях, произошедших после его отключки. Очевидно, Скотт задернул шторы. И завел будильник на телефоне Алекса, чтобы он не проспал "The Early Show". И накрыл его, задрав половину пухового одеяла, на которой Алекс не лежал.

Он вдруг понимает, что улыбается до ушей — по какой-то причине этот сценарий вызывает в груди чувство тепла и радости. За вычетом картины, как Скотт наблюдает за ним спящим, от которой… наверное, странно, что подобная ерунда кажется Алексу возбуждающей?

Он решает, что мысль в самый раз подходит для обдумывания в ванной.

Позаботившись обо всем необходимом — бритье, душ и еще кое-какие вопросы личного характера, требовавшие внимания, — Алекс аккуратно одевается для появления перед камерами и бодрым шагом, неуместным в столь возмутительно ранний час, направляется в вестибюль. Он даже не притворяется, что не высматривает Скотта сразу же, как выходит из лифта. Грейс и Дэниел находятся первыми. Они сидят на небольшом диване, попивая кофе из бумажных стаканчиков, и Алекс направляется к ним с улыбкой, но затем видит Скотта и застывает на месте — тот стоит к нему спиной, нагнувшись над низким столиком.

Насколько можно понять с такого угла обзора, Скотт размешивает сливки и сахар в своем кофе, но по большому счету он попросту демонстрирует Алексу свою, чего уж таить, эффектную во всех отношениях задницу, как подарок необычайно благосклонного мироздания.

— Да чтоб тебя, — бормочет Алекс под нос, не прекращая глазеть. На Скотте слегка поношенные джинсы, выцветшие и мятые. Сейчас они так плотно облегают все важные места, что Алексу в его брюках от Армани вдруг становится тесно, несмотря на то, чем он буквально несколько минут назад занимался в душе.

Алекс тяжело сглатывает и отворачивается — не без ощутимого усилия над собой — от открывшейся перед ним картины. И тут же натыкается на понимающую ухмылку внимательно наблюдавшей за ним все это время Грейс.

До того, как он успевает хотя бы сверкнуть взглядом в ее сторону, Скотт выпрямляется, оставаясь в блаженном неведении о том, как его только что пожирали глазами. Времени остается только на быстрый обмен приветствиями, а затем их всех сопровождают к машине и отвозят на студию.

Наспех отделавшись от гримеров, они собираются в комнате отдыха, непринужденно беседуют и шутят, в процессе пытаясь настроить и себя, и друг друга на первое групповое интервью в прямом эфире. Тема плавно переходит к вчерашним апфронтам, и после дружного смеха над тем, как Грейс пародирует Тома Селлека, в разговоре наступает затишье. Алекс решает, что ему следует сказать что-нибудь о прошлом вечере, и легонько толкает Скотта локтем.

— Прости, что вчера заснул, — бросает он между прочим. Скотт фыркает.

— Резко тебя вырубило. Я, наверное, еще минут пять говорил, пока не заметил. Кстати, советую обратиться к кому-нибудь насчет храпа.

— Что? — дергается Алекс, чувствуя, как лицо от смущения заливает краской.

Скотт громко смеется.

— Святая простота. Не волнуйся, зай, ты не храпишь. Только слюни пускаешь.

Алекс отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— А ты что, сидел и смотрел, как я сплю? Извращенец.

— Вот не надо, я джентльмен, — возражает Скотт, двумя руками аккуратно приглаживая назад волосы. — Ты ведь проснулся в одежде.

На этом месте мозг Алекса начинает притормаживать, но не успевает он переключиться обратно на газ, как Скотт продолжает:

— Думаю, ты задремал на песне мистера Роджерса, — в уголках его глаз собираются смешливые морщинки. — Виноват мой успокаивающий баритон, не иначе.

Про себя Алекс признает, что с большой вероятностью все именно так и было, но сообщать об этом Скотту совершенно ни к чему.

— Баритон. Конечно, — повторяет он с сарказмом. — А может, я уснул в целях самозащиты, чтобы не слушать твое пение.

— К твоему сведению, я хорошо пою, — игриво замечает Скотт. Они стоят довольно близко, и он для выразительности толкает Алекса бедром. Алекс смеется. Грейс, Дэниел и все остальные вокруг полностью забыты.

— Ну, хорошо, — уступает он, глядя с улыбкой в очень синие глаза Скотта. — Готов признать, что ты на самом деле хороший… актер.

— Ах, вот как! — преувеличенно возмущается Скотт его выпаду. — Кстати, раз уж мы соседи, я принесу тебе несколько дисков и познакомлю с кое-чем под названием "Mad Skillz"*.

— “Мэд…” что? — Алекс понятия не имеет, о чем речь, но у Скотта потрясающий смех, так что он тоже смеется, пока внезапно не раздается предупреждение, что до эфира осталось две минуты. Всех четверых отводят за кулисы. Они слушают, как Гарри Смит начинает передачу с их представления, и, пока проигрывается видео, быстро юркают по местам.

Только когда камеры поворачиваются, и Гарри обращается к ним, Алекс замечает, как близко он сел к Скотту. Украдкой брошенный на соседний диван взгляд подтверждает, что Грейс и Дэниел заняли места на значительно более разумной дистанции друг от друга. Он ерзает на месте, но отодвинуться _сейчас_  не может, поэтому пытается собраться с мыслями, отвечая на первый вопрос ждавшим подходящего момента остроумным высказыванием о прическе Джека Лорда. Слова вызывают смех, Алекс расслабляется. Секунды на две. Потом Гарри начинает жестом указывать на них со Скоттом, говорить про их взаимопонимание, и Алекс как-то особенно остро осознает, что они прижимаются коленями. Словно со стороны он слышит, как произносит с легкой запинкой фразу "Мы в восторге друг от друга", несет что-то про химию — в мужественном, "ничего такого не значит" смысле, — и думает с (тщательно скрытой, как он надеется) паникой, сколько избыточной компенсации реально продемонстрировать за пять секунд интервью.

К счастью, Гарри переходит к обсуждению "Оставшихся в живых" с Дэниелом, а Грейс без труда очаровывает его рассказами об атмосфере “алоха”, и все идет замечательно, пока с какой-то стати Алекс не начинает говорить про переезд на Гавайи со Скоттом — да ебаный стыд, что происходит?

Позже, пересматривая запись, он будет поражен своей внешней собранностью, учитывая, что творилось на тот момент в его голове, но прямо сейчас Алекс уверен, что мямлит как идиот, и ведет себя исключительно — и нетипично! — непрофессионально.

На обратном пути в гримерку Грейс, Дэниел и Скотт болтают между собой, но никто из них, похоже, и не думает обращать внимание на то, что Алекс выставил себя круглым дураком в прямом эфире. Либо они сами не заметили, либо — что более вероятно — они просто слишком добрые, чтобы высказаться. Все принимаются смывать грим. Алекс тоже берет на автомате несколько влажных салфеток из протянутой коробки, но в целом он просто стоит неподвижно, снова и снова прокручивая в голове свою часть интервью, как испорченную и в крайней степени компрометирующую пластинку. Когда Скотт нагибается за салфеткой, не долетевшей до урны, Алекс закрывает глаза, запрещая себе смотреть.

А когда он открывает их снова, Скотт стоит прямо перед ним.

— Ты в порядке? — Он все еще оттирает лицо. Алекс смотрит, как салфетка делает несколько мазков, и за слоями пудры на щеке Скотта начинает проступать естественный загар. Он не понимает, что уставился, пока Скотт не говорит: — Что за странный взгляд? — и подозрительно хмурится. — У меня что-то на лице?

Грейс фыркает, внезапно напомнив Алексу, что их со Скоттом окружают другие люди.

— Спроси лучше, что у тебя на заднице, — говорит она, посмеиваясь. Алекс мог бы ее удавить, правда, но Скотт выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку, как будто не уверен, что правильно расслышал, а в дверь просовывает голову кто-то из сотрудников канала, желая удостовериться, что у них есть все необходимое, и… "Блядь, я ведь когда-то был профи, — ругает себя Алекс. — Что за пиздец?"

— Слушай, давай без этого, — с ходу заявляет Алекс, как только ассистент выходит.

— Этого? — переспрашивает Скотт.

Алекс с чувством повторяет:

— Да, этого, — и жестом показывает на себя, потом на него. — Этого. Тебя, меня. Того, что мы делаем. Мы… не можем так.

Если отбросить бессвязность в его словах, нет никаких сомнений, что Скотт знает, о чем речь. Алекс по глазам понимает, когда Скотт неотрывно удерживает его буравящий взгляд за несколько секунд до того, как надеть на лицо наглую до невозможности и ничуть не привлекательную (за исключением того, что очень даже хорошенькую) улыбку.

— И… что? — невинно спрашивает Скотт. — Хочешь сказать, тебе больше не нужны уроки серфинга?

Позже именно ухмылка, а не сам вопрос всплывет в мыслях Алекса, как некое объяснение его спонтанному срыву.

Он хочет ударить Скотта, но ограничивается сильным толчком, от которого тот покачивается на пятках.

— Знаешь что, если бы мы когда-нибудь бросили ходить вокруг да около и реально занялись _серфингом_ , то мне бы не понадобились уроки. Еще никто не жаловался на мои навыки в _серфинге_. Я, между прочим, очень хороший _серфер_.

Его тираду прерывает сделанное полушепотом замечание Дэниела:

— У меня такое чувство, что разговор не о серфинге.

Алекс резко поворачивает голову, поймав краем глаза улыбку на лице Скотта, и застает сцену, как Грейс пихает Дэниела и шикает, словно боится упустить хоть слово. Он запускает пальцы в волосы, чувствуя себя совершенно раздавленным. Лицо горит от стыда.

— Он смущен, или у него приступ? — непринужденно спрашивает Дэниел.

— Даже не знаю, — отвечает Грейс. — Никогда еще не видела, чтобы люди становились такого цвета.

К черту все, с него хватит. Алекс направляется к выходу, отрывисто бросив:

— Мне нужно в аэропорт.

— Твой рейс через шесть часов, — напоминает Грейс. Она права, но прямо сейчас перспектива просидеть шесть часов в зале ожидания — это меньшая из проблем Алекса. Он в двух коротких шагах от двери и вожделенного побега, когда его за руку ловит Скотт.

— Эй… эй, успокойся. Сделай вдох, — говорит он осторожно. Ухмылки больше нет, на ее месте искренняя улыбка, поэтому Алекс так делает: глубоко вдыхает.

Успокоившись, он проводит рукой по лицу. Так или иначе придется собраться с духом и все разрулить, потому с этими людьми ему предстоит работать. К тому же, они действительно ему нравятся, и Алекс не хочет, чтобы его считали буйнопомешанным.

— Эй, — повторяет Скотт, так и не убрав руку. Ждет, когда Алекс на него посмотрит. — Никакого серфинга. Понял, — говорит он спокойно. — Ты прав, будем держаться профессионально.

Эффект от слов сравним с ударом в живот.

— Нет! — неуклюже возражает Алекс. — "Профессионально" звучит… натянуто и неестественно… и уныло. Мы можем быть просто… в смысле, мы и есть друзья. Работать вместе должно быть, ну… весело, так? Иначе нахрен этим вообще заниматься?

— Но не настолько весело, как _серфинг_ , — с готовностью вставляет Грейс. Все трое мужчин выразительно на нее смотрят. — Что? — говорит она невинно. — Я пытаюсь помочь.

Скотт поднимает глаза к потолку, затем поворачивается к Алексу и с улыбкой протягивает руку.

— Значит, договорились?

Алекс кивает, тоже старается улыбнутся и жмет его руку.

— Вот как раз это было профессионально, — в голосе Грейс неприкрытый сарказм. — Друзья так дела не улаживают. Давайте, парни… обнимитесь, — говорит — приказывает — она, так что они делают, как велено. Скотт пахнет средством для снятия макияжа со слабой ноткой одеколона и мятной жвачки. Его серый свитер мягкий на ощупь, мышцы на лопатках крепкие. Он хлопает Алекса по спине — по-дружески — несколько раз, а потом держит еще немного. Алекс слишком вымотан пережитым смущением, чтобы видеть в этом проявление чего-то большего.

Как только Скотт его отпускает, рядом оказывается Грейс, прижимается губами к его щеке и игриво ерошит волосы. Алекс глубокий вздыхает и чувствует себя намного лучше.

— Ладно… друзья, — говорит он с нарочито бодрой улыбкой, — кто-нибудь еще хочет выпить?

Дэниел весело смеется.

— Приятель, сейчас десять утра.

Грейс снова вмешивается, радостно выкрикнув:

— "Мимозу"! Давайте позавтракаем перед отъездом в аэропорт.

На том и соглашаются. Им приносят сэндвичи с яйцом и столько шампанского, сколько, строго говоря, для первой половины дня в четверг считается неприличным, а также чуточку апельсинового сока для вида. Дэниел делится со всеми парой красочных историй из опыта съемок на Гавайях, а Грейс от случая к случаю делает уморительные замечания о посетителях за соседними столиками и глушит больше шампанского, чем любой из ребят. Еще она с нежностью наблюдает за Скоттом и Алексом, как будто они — ее новый проект, и это, наверное, сильнее насторожило бы Алекса, не будь он поглощен чувством глупого облегчения от того, как все обернулось.

Скотт непринужденно смеется, встречается с Алексом взглядом, когда тот к нему обращается, и бросает дольку апельсина ему в голову, когда Алекс называет его мнение о французских кинематографистах претенциозным.

Алекс не знает, чем заслужил такую удачу, но ему правда кажется, что все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mad Skillz — псевдоним Скотта тех времен, когда он был участником хип-хоп дуэта "The Whooliganz".


	10. Часть II. Глава четвертая. Решение на 95%

Все идет хорошо.

Так Алекс говорит себе, закрывая квартиру в Лос-Анджелесе и направляясь в аэропорт, на рейс Гавайский Авиалиний до Гонолулу. Он процентов на девяносто пять в этом уверен.

По сути съемки еще не начались, но последние несколько недель были завалены всеми видами относящейся к "Гавайи 5-0" работы. И слово "работа" Алекс использует не в прямом смысле, потому что, оказывается, это охренеть как приятно — готовиться к выпуску хорошо профинансированного, широко разрекламированного, горячо ожидаемого и вызывающего ажиотаж сериала на успешном канале.

У них были производственные совещания, фотосессии и интервью, большая часть которых делалась для всей команды, и это было здорово, но что важнее — значительную часть времени Алекс и Скотт проводили только вдвоем. Таким образом одновременно укреплялось их товарищество и убеждение Алекса в том, что между ними не осталось никакой неловкости из-за его небольшого сценического провала на "Early Show".

Этого было почти достаточно, чтобы забыть тот позорный инцидент. Почти. Алексу приходится напоминать себе, что вообще-то даже хорошо, что он не забыл полностью. Подобная потеря самообладания лучше любых слов иллюстрировала, чем грозили возможные отношения с коллегой. И если для того, чтобы не дать гибкому профессионализму, которым он всегда гордился, снова деградировать в нелепую безответную влюбленность и бессвязный лепет в прямом эфире, придется расстаться с мыслями о Скотте — что ж, невелика цена.

Конечно, ему все еще нравится Скотт. Но не в _том_  смысле, уже не в том, и Алекс уверен — процентов на девяносто пять, — что здесь у них со Скоттом полная взаимность. Если Скотт и продолжает видеть в Алексе не только друга, то ни чем себя не выдает, а раз он может притворяться, что пресловутого поцелуя на уроке серфинга никогда не было, то чем Алекс хуже? И, знаете что? Этого никогда не было.

Случилось на прошлой неделе одно кратковременное отклонение от курса "думать о Скотте по-дружески" — оттуда и девяносто пять процентов.

Это произошло во время фотосессии, где их поочередно окатывали водой. Скотт стоял там в мокрой одежде, облегавшей каждую мышцу, смотрел прямо в камеру, выставлял язык и… нда. Алекс решил, что он, в конце концов, не железный, и дал себе карт-бланш сразу и на то, чтобы пялиться во время съемки (только очень незаметно — он хорошо усвоил, что у Грейс, этой маленькой канадской подстрекательницы, длинный нос), и на то, чем занялся позже ночью в кровати, когда не мог выкинуть из головы слова "Скотт" и "мокрый" и "язык" в разных комбинациях.

Ну да ладно. Девяносто пять процентов — это все равно пятерка с плюсом, верно? Алекс вполне доволен результатом, и к тому времени, как все готово к началу работы на Гавайях, он чувствует, что цель достигнута. Пусть его более чем дружеские чувства к Скотту не вышло прогнать полностью, но теперь они хотя бы глубоко закопаны до поры, пока окончательно не обернутся забавными, ничего не значащими воспоминаниями, откуда не смогут повредить ни рабочим отношениям, ни крепнущей на глазах дружбе. Собирая сумки, Алекс с большим удовольствием вычеркивает "возьми себя в руки!" из списка дел.

Они со Скоттом бронируют один и тот же рейс, преисполненные намерения сделать Гонолулу своим домом на следующие десять месяцев. Когда они встречаются в аэропорту, Скотт дразнит Алекса за четыре сумки по сравнению с его тремя, пока Алекс не замечает, что если бы отрезал по двадцать сантиметров от своей одежды, она бы тоже вместилась в три.

— Шутишь про мой рост? — Скотт смеется. — Серьезно, зай? Ничего лучше не придумал?

— Ну, я мог бы сказать, что самая большая из твоих сумок, скорее всего, набита средствами для волос, — возражает Алекс.

— Мне, по крайней мере, не нужно использовать басму, — парирует Скотт.

Перелет проходит здорово. Алекс обзаводится фотодоказательством, что Скотт пускает слюни во сне.

Они снова (все еще?.. не важно) подкалывают друг друга, когда забирают ключи у консьержа и вместе с водителем лимузина волокут сумки к их временному новому дому.

Двери лифта открываются на десятом этаже. Алекс думает, осматривая коридор, что здание скорее всего было построено в 70-х годах, но в нем все искусно отреставрировано. Внутри светло и приятно, а с балкона наверняка открывается прекрасный вид на пляж, так что он весь в предвкушении. На этаже только два блока — идентичные "упрощенные" пентхаусы, как назвала их милая женщина за стойкой. Они со Скоттом вываливают сумки за порог лифта в общий коридор, благодарят водителя и отпускают его по своим делам. Когда створки с коротким "дзинь" закрываются, Скотт улыбается Алексу, указывая на две одинаковые двери с номерами 10А и 10В, и спрашивает:

— Хочешь левую или правую? Или бросим монетку?

Алекс мотает головой — день был долгий, и разницы, в сущности, нет.

— Возьму левую, — говорит он без особой причины, просто потому что на нее первую упал взгляд. Скотт передает ему ключ с буквой А и наклоняется, чтобы отделить свой багаж, пока Алекс открывает дверь.

Гостеприимное фойе выходит на широкий зал со светлой просторной кухней, гостиной и столовой. За уголком для отдыха с мягкой, уютной на вид софой и двухместный диваном стоят обещанные панорамные окна с видом на океан. К сожалению, Алекс не может сосредоточиться на пейзаже, поскольку кроме всего перечисленного, в гостиной также находится винтажное кожаное кресло, в котором прямо сейчас, увешанная цветочными гирляндами и с улыбкой до ушей, развалилась Грейс Пак. Она салютует ему литровой бутылкой светлого. Перед ней расположен кофейный столик со здоровенной подарочной корзиной, куда вложили, по-видимому, все сорта местного пива, макадамию в шоколаде, огромную пачку чипсов и… охренеть, это что, кальян?

Алекс поворачивается к Скотту и протягивает ключи обратно.

— Я передумал, бери эту себе.

Больше они ничего не успевают сказать — Грейс проносится по изысканному кафельному полу, заключает обоих в сердечные объятия и выкрикивает: "Алоха!", как радушный местный, хотя прилетела всего на четыре дня раньше.

За несколько секунд она перевешивает на них леи, выдергивает из ладоней Скотта ключ и без разбора заталкивает половину сумок в его квартиру.

За несколько минут она умудряется лестью уговорить Скотта, сбитого с толку таким напором не меньше Алекса, затащить оставшиеся сумки во вторую квартиру, передает извинения от Дэниела за отсутствие на их скромной вечеринке по случаю переезда (это как-то связанно с футбольным матчем его ребенка, хотя Алекс не удивится и станет его винить, если все окажется ложью), открывает каждому по первой, но не последней на сегодня бутылке пива и разжигает кальян, игнорируя протесты и Скотта, и Алекса, что они уже много лет не курили травку.

За несколько часов — не меньше двух, но с таким же успехом могло пройти десять, Алекс потерял счет времени, — все трое абсолютно обдалбываются.

— В хламину, — заявляет Алекс несколько раз, потому что ему очень нравится звук собственного голоса, произносящего "хламина". Еще ему очень-очень нравятся "Доритос"*, и когда он выясняет, что пачка опустела, то обиженно надувает губы. Скотт бросает в него пакет макамадий в шоколаде, но это совсем не то.

— Так вот… — говорит Грейс, продолжая запутанную историю о том, как научилась правильно курить травку в Университете Британской Колумбии в Ванкувере, где, оказывается, водились отличные плантации конопли и горячие лесбийские ассистентки кафедры психологии. — … эта Брук жила за кампусом, в такой простенькой съемной квартирке на Китсилано. Однажды ночью после семинара мы пошли туда и конкретно убились…

— В хламину, — любезно вставляет Алекс, отрываясь от слизывания чипсовых крошек со своих пальцев.

— Именно, — соглашается Грейс, а затем возвращается к пересказу в поразительно ярких подробностях, чем именно они с Брук занимались той ночью.

Скотт, провалявшийся на диване последние — сколько часов они здесь торчат? — кажется, возмущен историей Грейс и садится прямо, чтобы сделать ей замечание.

— Ты не должна нам такое рассказывать, — говорит он, пригрозив пальцем. — Это очень личное и просто… — он делает паузу, и Алекс чувствует, что последние слова Грейс только сейчас начинают доходить до его мозга. — …ладно, ужасно эротично, вот. Продолжай.

Скотт делает приглашающий взмах рукой и плюхается обратно в полулежачее положение. С пола доносится хихиканье — Грейс сползла со своего кресла еще во время предыдущих приступов смеха.

— Мой муж тоже так считает. Я рассказываю ему эту историю каждый год на его день рождения.

Алекс прокручивает в памяти четырнадцать разных прилагательных, которыми Грейс описывала грудь Брук, и говорит:

— Зашибись подарок.

— А то я не знаю, — соглашается Грейс, расплывшись в улыбке, затем становится на колени, чтобы передать Алексу еще пива, и говорит: — Ну ладно, ребятки, ваша очередь откровенничать. С дамами под ручку я видела вас в прессе, а что насчет парней? Были эксперименты?

Скотт сдавленно стонет из недр диванных подушек, и возможно поэтому Грейс сначала поворачивается к Алексу, выжидающе улыбаясь.

Алекс садится немного ровнее. Большую часть вечера они обменивались забавными историями со съемок, и хотя Алекс рассказал, как чуть не отморозил себе яйца, бегая голышом в одних ботинках по площадке "Белой мглы" и отмочил несколько сомнительных шуток про роботов (противопоставить которым Грейс смогла только "Сайлоны**, а не роботы"), он бы соврал, сказав, что совсем не удивился неожиданному повороту темы в левое русло самого странного из всех нескромных разговоров на его памяти.

В целом, Алекс довольно открыт о своем отношении к сексу — насколько может себе позволить ведущий актер его типа, предположительно, но не обязательно гетеросексуальный. Люди из близкого круга знают правду, и раз уж все собравшиеся теперь тоже попадают в эту категорию (а один из них и так уже в курсе), Алекс отвечает без увиливаний.

— Ну да, я спал с парнями.

Довольная признанием, Грейс широко улыбается и сразу же уточняет:

— Принимающий или подающий?

Алекс мысленно делает пометку больше никогда не оставаться в одном помещении с ней и марихуаной, но отвечает спокойно — и честно:

— И то, и другое. Я довольно разносторонний.

Грейс хихикает и одобрительно кивает:

— Даже не сомневалась.

Со стороны дивана доносится еще один стон. Она атакует:

— Ну что, Скотти Каан, твой выход. Мне показалось, ты из тех людей, которые помешаны на контроле и только сверху. Я права?

Скотт отвечает каким-то невнятным звуком и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Алекс не до такой степени обкурился, чтобы видеть над чужими головами комиксовые облачка с их мыслями, но близок к этому состоянию, и над Скоттом наверняка прочитал бы "Как я до этого докатился?"

Грейс вытягивает свою длинную ногу в попытке пнуть Скотта и тем самым, видимо, его подогнать. Она не слишком преуспевает, но этого хватает, чтобы дать ему понять, что она не отстанет, пока не получит ответ. Он садится и бросает на нее взгляд, в котором ясно читается обещание отомстить, когда он будет в менее укуренном (в хламину!) состоянии, чтобы что-нибудь придумать.

— Ну, было дело, — наконец говорит он, старательно изображая безразличие. Грейс поднимает глаза к потолку:

— Чувак, подробнее!

Скотт вздыхает и (хотя трудно сказать точно с учетом всего выкуренного, но Алекс почти уверен) краснеет. Впрочем, когда он малость дополняет свой ответ, его голос остается ровным:

— Поцелуи по пьяни, минет изредка, — Скотт пожимает плечами. — Довольна?

— В экстазе, — сухо отвечает Грейс. — Внимала каждому слову — всем четырем.

Скотт на секунду морщится, а затем возвращает Грейс ухмылку и самодовольно поправляет:

— Пяти.

Алекс начинает смеяться. Скотт, встречая его взгляд, скалится в улыбке. Щеки горят, глаза блестят сильнее обычного, волосы от лежания на диване непривычно взъерошены, футболка растянулась и помялась за день, проведенный в дороге, и вечер, проведенный с Грейс. Улыбка смягчается. Ему идет.

— Ладно, мне пора, — неожиданно говорит Грейс, подскакивая на ноги. Потом она несколько раз переводит взгляд со Скотта на Алекса и обратно и радостно добавляет: — Увидимся утром, парни. Спокойной ночи.

— Стой, — зовет Скотт и тоже медленно поднимается, почти не оступаясь. — Тебе придется меня проводить, — сообщает он. Грейс качает головой.

— Твоя квартира в другом конце коридора.

— И тебе все равно придется меня проводить, — настаивает Скотт. — Алекс смотрит на меня, как на новенькую пачку "Доритос".

— Эй! — протестует Алекс. Грейс ухмыляется.

— Что такое, Скотти, опасаешься за свою добродетель? — игриво дразнит она, стоя в дверях и держась за ручку.

Скотт улыбается Алексу через плечо.

— Да, — говорит он отчетливо и выходит следом за Грейс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Doritos — популярная в США торговая марка кукурузных чипсов.   
>  **Сайлоны — вымышленная кибернетическая цивилизация из вселенной телесериала «Звёздный крейсер "Галактика"», в котором снималась Грейс Пак.


	11. Часть III. Глава первая. Курс на столкновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Август 2010

Жизнь Алекса О'Локлина сложилась весьма недурно.

К такому заключению Алекс пришел в первый день съемок второй серии, попивая кофе на крыше Рэйнбоу-Тауэр гостиничного комплекса "Хилтон", любуясь видом на Да́йамонд-Хед, золотистый песок и лазурную воду, уходившую в бесконечность… пока отрабатывал движения со значком, оружием и бронежилетом и готовился свешивать с крыши плохих ребят. Это хорошая работа, если ты можешь с ней справиться.

Алекс расплылся в такой довольной улыбке, что самому стало неловко. Он отвернулся от собравшейся съемочной группы, пока никто из них не высмеял его почти детскую радость, и оказался лицом к лицу со Скоттом. Но Скотт не стал смеяться, а только поймал его взгляд, наклонил голову в своей причудливой манере и криво усмехнулся, как будто знал, о чем именно Алекс думал, и чувствовал то же самое. Они были на одной волне.

Первые несколько недель все так и продолжалось. Они подошли друг другу — стиль игры, отношение к делу, темперамент и еще десятки других безымянный качеств в совокупности позволили им без труда сработаться на площадке. Имитировать грусть, злость и тому подобное — это одно дело, но гораздо лучше, когда играешь с партнером, способным вызвать в тебе нужные эмоции.

Именно это происходит между ним и Скоттом, думает Алекс, многократно напоминая себе, что он охрененно везучий, потому что во время перерывов все тоже складывается хорошо. Они все еще притираются друг к другу, но чувство такое, что ни ему, ни Скотту совсем не потребовалось времени для перехода на тот уровень взаимопонимания, который позволял стряхнуть напряжение или заполнить скучное время простоя пустой болтовней и случайными приступами придури. У них с пугающей скоростью накопились только им понятные шутки — как на репетиции встречи Макгарретта и Дэнни с хакером, когда Скотт экспромтом добавил к своей реплике, что Тост обкурился "в хламину". Алекса просто вынесло, он смеялся так долго и так громко, что съемочная группа наверняка решила, что у него поехала крыша. Но режиссеру понравилось, и он оставил сцену, пусть даже понадобилось четыре дубля, чтобы Алекс смог закончить ее, не взрываясь от смеха.

Несмотря на долгие и порой загруженные часы, это отличный старт. По-настоящему отличный, и как бы сильно Алекс не уставал, под конец дня он все еще чувствует укол чего-то, когда они со Скоттом, вернувшись вместе, прощаются на ночь.

Пару раз на выходных они ходили выпить. Изредка останавливались перекусить по дороге домой, если их задерживали допоздна. Однажды в субботу Алекс пригласил Скотта на пробежку, но потом пожалел об этом, потому что три из пяти миль Скотт громко его материл. "Ебать, подожди! Ты человек вообще?" — на что Алекс самодовольно заметил, что у Скотта было бы меньше проблем с дыханием, если бы тот не провел первую милю, потешаясь над его компрессионным бандажом для голеней (передовым и очень дорогим!) — "Это что, гетры? И как я не заметил тебя в "Черном лебеде""?

В общем, да, на пробежку они выбрались только один раз, а посидеть за едой или пивом — немногим чаще и, в основном, по инициативе Скотта. Алекс и рад бы ужинать вместе с ним каждый вечер, но именно по этой причине не предлагал. Все же, имелась некая грань между новым приятелем, с которым можно время от времени потусоваться, и кем-то вроде жуткой соседки из "Одинокой белой женщины", и он не горел желанием выяснять, где она проходила.

Нельзя сказать, что у Алекса получилось окончательно расстаться со своими непрофессиональными чувствами к Скотту. Он похоронил последние пять процентов так глубоко, как мог. К сожалению, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы нельзя было время от времени растормошить их, эти неуместные чувства, и в очередной раз убедиться, что они живут себе, поживают. Алекс будто еженедельно проводил контрольную проверку ("Все еще безответно сохнешь по своему коллеге? Угу. Ну, ладненько".), прежде чем продолжить старательно притворяться, что никаких чувств вообще нет.

А то, что он проводил слишком много вечеров в одиночестве на диване, борясь с желанием перейти коридор до соседней двери и сказать что-нибудь глупое, сделать что-нибудь глупое, просто разрешить себе побыть очень-очень глупым… ну, это уже издержки профессии.

К середине августа третья серия, иначе известная как "Malama Ka Aina", почти отснята, и Алекс начинает привыкать к гавайским названиям. В этом говорится что-то об уважении, хотя про себя Алекс все еще называет серию "та, в которой мы со Скоттом целый день провели на лодке". С небольшим отвлечением на футбол. Надо ли говорить, что неделя выдалась хорошей.

Сцена погони по Международному рынку Вайкики оставлена напоследок из-за бумажной волокиты с разрешениями или чего-то еще, о чем Алекс слушал в пол уха, когда на прошлой неделе ему передавали изменения в расписании. Какой бы ни была причина, сегодня они работают с самого утра в свой, как изначально планировалось, свободный день, даже при том, что все прошлые выходные вкалывали не разгибаясь. Алекс сочувствует съемочной группе, но не себе. Положа руку на сердце, он не может представить, чем бы сейчас хотел заниматься сильнее этого.

"Это" в данный момент означает сидеть со Скоттом в гримерке, перечитывать сцену из следующей серии, пить отличный кофе и обмениваться оскорблениями между повторением реплик. Волосы Скотта еще не уложены, растрепаны после дороги до площадки и от повторяющихся подзатыльников Кэти за то, что тот без конца цепляется к Алексу, мешая закончить его грим.

— Несправедливо решать, что играть в баскетбол с зеками будет играть Макгарретт, а не Дэнни, только потому что ты выше меня, — в третий раз говорит Скотт, возмущенно взмахивая руками. — Отвечаю, на поле Дэнни обставил бы Стива в два счета.

— Размечтался, — ухмыляется Алекс, развалившись в соседнем кресле, пока Рита втирает в его волосы средство для фиксации, способное выдержать сегодняшнюю динамичную съемку. — Стив бы выиграл, потому что я бы выиграл.

— Друг мой, рост и талант, — разные вещи, — говорит Скотт, самодовольно добавляя: — Я шустрее.

Алекс почти давится своим кофе.

— Да плевать, насколько ты шустрый. Рост это рост, и если ты не заметил, в баскетболе он дает небольшое преимущество. А ты размером с домовенка, — замечает Алекс с мерзкой улыбочкой, за что получает от Скотта сценарием по голове.

— Ладно, блядь, напросился, — со смехом объявляет Скотт. — Как закончим — на площадке за студией, один на один, ты и я, ферштейн? С проигравшего ужин.

— Принято, — решительно говорит Алекс. — Я закажу лобстеров, еще скотч двенадцатилетней выдержки и…

— …И это все замечательно, потому что ты сам будешь за них платить, — перебивает Скотт. От широкой ухмылки его прищуренные глаза почти закрываются.

— Десятку на Алекса, — вставляет Кэти, сердито всплеснув руками и проворчав под нос что-то про риталин* и пятилетних детей. — Он хотя бы не крутился сегодня.

Скотт бросает в сторону пристыженный взгляд, будто их только что отчитали в кабинете директора, и поворачивается прямо, чтобы Кэти могла закончить работу.

— Я ставлю на домовенка, — вдруг подает голос Рита, за что получает от Скотта торжествующую улыбку… за что тот получает от Кэти еще один подзатыльник. Скотт снова садится смирно, но не раньше, чем одними губами говорит Рите "Ты лучше всех".

Рита посылает ему воздушный поцелуй и легонько выталкивает Алекса из кресла с привычным: "Все, красавчик, с тобой закончили". Алекс поднимается, потягивается и направляется к двери.

— Даже не надейся, что сможешь отмазаться! — кричит Скотт ему вслед. Алекс, не оборачиваясь, выставляет за спину средний палец и выходит на улицу, жмурясь от резкого света. После обеда они со Скоттом позависают вместе, кто бы в итоге не выиграл (но выиграет, разумеется, Алекс), а потом еще и поужинают вдвоем. День обещает быть отличным и определенно стоит нескольких дополнительных часов работы солнечным утром.

Полчаса спустя они оба стоят на площадке в полной готовности. Первая половина погони отснята без происшествий. Пока перенастраивают оборудование для второй, Алекс и Скотт намечают план сцены с ассистентом режиссера, читающим из примечаний к сценарию:

— …Мужик толкает на вас эту вешалку… вы ее перепрыгиваете и поворачиваете влево… потом Дэнни заворачивает за следующую палатку, Стив обгоняет его и валит мужика на мат, Дэнни достает свой пистолет… потом снимем с другой позиции, все ясно?

Всем все ясно, и пока они стоят на своих местах, готовые в любой момент по команде "мотор!" пуститься бежать со всех ног, остается еще минутная пауза для тех, кто не успел собраться или что-то собрать. В ожидании Алекс суетливо раскачиваться на носках, и его взгляд падает на Скотта, а тот, в свою очередь, наблюдает за ним.

— Смотри не отставай, — говорит Скотт. Его лицо светится улыбкой, синие глаза щурятся, и это производит на Алекса такой эффект, что на мгновение он полностью теряет способность здраво мыслить, а достойно парировать провокационное бахвальство и подавно. И так получается, что Скотт уже впереди, когда до Алекса только доходит, что команда прозвучала. Встряхнув головой, он срывается с места и в несколько быстрых размашистых прыжков догоняет Скотта на повороте за первую палатку. Вешалка летит на них по расписанию, и оба уходят вверх… потом вниз… потом кто-то орет: "Снято!". Сдернув с лица пеструю футболку в принтах ананасов, Алекс видит склонившуюся над ним ассистентку режиссера с помятым сценарием в руках. Она выглядит обеспокоенной и на полном серьезе спрашивает:

— Ты дислексик?

— Нет, — быстро говорит Алекс. Скотт взрывается смехом, продолжая лежать рядом с ним, развалившись на асфальте под солнцем.

— То есть, ты в курсе, где находится "лево"? — он ловко вскакивает на ноги и протягивает руку Алексу, чтобы помочь ему встать. Алекс прокручивает в голове произошедшее и понимает: вот дерьмо, он действительно повернул не в ту сторону. Скотт не ждет ответа, а просто продолжает в том же духе, почти как Дэнни, только больше со снисходительным весельем, чем с типичным для его персонажа сердитым раздражением: — Знаю, в вашей стране Оз вода в толчках крутится в обратную сторону, и все такое, но здесь, в северном полушарии, твоя левая сторона вон там, — для наглядности он берет левую руку Алекса и тянет ее ладонью к себе. — Видишь, как указательный и большой пальцы образуют букву "L"? Это значит — лево.

— Да понял я, — огрызается Алекс, вырывая руку, и пытается сделать вид, что не думал сейчас о том, какие теплые у Скотта пальцы.

Скотт еще посмеивается, пока все готовятся к повторному дублю, и когда они забегают за угол, и на них снова летит вешалка с футболками, Алекс краем глаза видит его ухмылку. Больше всего на свете в этот момент Алексу хочется стереть зловредное выражение с его лица. В следующее мгновение происходит еще одно столкновение. За ним следует шок от удара об асфальт во второй раз и резкий выдох тяжело упавшего рядом тела.

— Чувак, ВЛЕВО! — полукриком-полустоном рычит Скотт. Алекс поднимается, но Скотт продолжает лежать, держась за правое колено и тихо чертыхаясь сквозь зубы.

Не успевает Алекс сделать и шага в его сторону, как между ними оказывается полдюжины членов команды, потом кто-то громко требует лед, и хромающего Скотта под руки уводят с площадки. Алекс намеревается пойти следом, но его останавливают твердая рука на груди и весьма недовольное выражение на лице режиссера серии, Пола Эдвардса.

— Так, слушайте, — Пол обращается ко всем, кто стоит поблизости. — У нас остался ровно час до конца действия разрешения и, что более важно, только 20 минут дневного света. О чем это мне говорит? Правильно: о том, что в этой сцене Макгарретт прекрасно справиться с преследованием в одиночку. И давайте просто толкнем вешалку у него на пути, эта хрень с перепрыгиванием сегодня плохо закончилась.

Народ из массовки кивает. Подозреваемый как-там-его-зовут кивает. Алекс просто ежится и смотрит по сторонам, ожидая увидеть, как Скотт ковыляет через толпу, наверное, с выставленным ему средним пальцем, но Скотта нигде не видно. Все ждут только Алекса, так что он переключает внимание на то, чтобы просто как можно скорее закончить работу. Пол добродушно хлопает его по спине и говорит:

— Кстати, можешь поворачивать, куда хочешь, теперь уже похуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Риталин — препарат из группы психостимуляторов, раньше применялся при лечении СДВГ.


	12. Часть III. Глава вторая. Страдание, утешение и горькое чувство стыда

В результате проходит почти час, прежде чем режиссер решает, что у него есть все необходимое, и Алекса отпускают. Он просит подбросить его обратно до студии, где надеется найти Скотта сидящим на диване в своей гримерке с пакетом льда на колене и еще каких-нибудь частях тела, которые Алекс умудрился ему сегодня покалечить. Однако там Скотта тоже нет. Алекс вертит головой в поисках, кого бы спросить, как вдруг ему прилетает подзатыльник, и он слышит из-за спины:

— Смотрите-ка, сам Алекс О'Левый.

Алекс поворачивается лицом к Грейс и старается принять ее насмешку спокойно, но все еще чувствует себя слишком растерянно, чтобы считать случившееся забавным.

— Мило, — отвечает он и сразу переходит к главному: — Где Скотт?

— Его забрали в больницу, — говорит Грейс. Алекс выдает ей соответствующую "ну да, конечно, очень смешно" улыбку, но Грейс просто смотрит на него, и Алекс забывает выдохнуть.

— Ты серьезно?

Черт. Чертчертчертчерт.

Лицо Грейс мгновенно смягчается, она протягивает руку и сжимает его плечо.

— Слушай, он в порядке, ты же понимаешь. Просто что-то с коленом — наверное, мышцу потянул. Больница только для предосторожности, так что хватит смотреть на меня с таким ужасом. Ты его не убил, — и с усмешкой добавляет: — хоть и пытался.

— Ха-ха, — выдавливает Алекс через ком в горле. Грейс берет его за руку и говорит:

— Давай я дам тебе маленький совет на будущее.

Он спасается от нее и ее своеобразного чувства юмора при первой возможности и отправляется к своей машине. От студии до Королевского медицинского центра ехать недалеко, но времени в дороге хватает, чтобы Алекс успел еще сильнее накрутить себя мыслями, на какой сейчас стадии находятся их со Скоттом отношения — то есть, дружба, — и нормально ли будет в поисках друга врываться на станцию скорой помощи.

К черту, говорит себе Алекс, заезжая на краткосрочную парковку. Он делать скидку на то, что травма Скотта, серьезная или нет, получена по его вине, и он приехал бы точно так же, если бы поранил кого-то другого. Ладно, может, "приложил об асфальт, как последний идиот" — более точная формулировка, но не суть.

Сомнения возвращаются, когда он подходит к двери и понимает, что не уверен, пустят ли его к Скотту в приемное отделение. Бронежилет, фальшивый значок и кобура остались на студии, но на Алексе все еще стандартная одежда его персонажа — ботинки, карго, футболка, — так что он, подражая Макгарретту, просто вваливается внутрь, будто всем тут заправляет. Впрочем, это не добавляет уверенности перед больничной охраной. Он чувствует облегчение, когда без происшествий добирается до места размещения пациентов, и еще большее — когда слышит голос Скотта от одной из зашторенных кушеток.

Нерешительно отодвинув шторку, Алекс просовывает за нее голову, и как раз в это время Скотт откладывает свой телефон. Заметив Алекса, он слабо улыбается и жестом приглашает войти.

— Привет, — осторожно говорит Алекс, на глаз оценивая состояние Скотта. Тот сидит на каталке, закрепленной в сидячем положении, его голые ноги закрывают только семейки, а сильно распухшее колено приподнято. Он все еще в рубашке Дэнни, но уже без галстука, и пуговицы на воротнике расстегнуты. Алекс очень старается не пялиться.

— Какой вердикт? — спрашивает он неуверенно.

Скотт, наверное, хотел улыбнуться, но на деле улыбка получается больше похожей на гримасу.

— Разрыв крестообразной связки, — докладывает он.

— Бля, — Алекс ежится, чувствуя себя последним мудаком. — Пиздец, прости, я не хотел.

Скотт еще раз пробует улыбнуться, и на этот раз у него выходит лучше.

— Признайся, ты просто боялся, что я тебя обставлю в баскетбол.

Алексу кажется, что он сейчас краснее рака. Какого хрена все ведут себя так, будто случилось что-то смешное? Он не может найти в себе голос ответить на подначивание Скотта, но лицо, должно быть, выдает его состояние, потому что Скотт тут же идет на попятную.

— Эй… господи, Алекс… я пошутил. Это несчастный случай. Такое бывает. У меня и раньше были проблемы с коленом, легкие разрывы пару раз, так что рано или поздно это все равно произошло бы, — говорит он. Алекс чувствует на себе прямой взгляд и неохотно с ним встречается. — Несчастный случай, — медленно и с выражением повторяет Скотт.

Алекс кивает и делает глубокий вдох.

— И что дальше?

— У меня будет небольшой отпуск, — беззаботно говорит Скотт, хотя по напряженному лицу ясно видно, что он мучается от сильной боли. Алекс чувствует себя в сто раз хуже, когда понимает, что Скотт пытается его подбодрить. Заебись.

— Вечером полечу в Лос-Анджелес, — продолжает Скотт, — и узнаю, получится ли завтра по-быстрому меня залатать. Кое-кто сейчас как раз все устраивает, — он машет своим телефоном. — Я вернусь через пару дней, пройду здесь реабилитацию, а Дэнни, наверное, немного походит на костылях. Может это окажется виной Стива, и я смогу сказать: "Когда ломаешь кому-то ногу, ты должен ИЗВИНИТЬСЯ", — Скотт улыбается, но это бледная тень его привычной улыбки.

Алекс пробует выжать из себя хоть такую. Скотт очень старается его успокоить, и кажется, что если не подыграть, то к травме добавится еще и обида. Но вместо этого у него получается только тихо повторить:

— Прости, я не хотел.

Скотт кивает.

— Я знаю.

На мгновение Алекса невыносимо тянет к нему прикоснуться, физически ощутить. Тянет так сильно, что в пальцах начинает колоть от желания взять Скотта за руку, или за ногу, или за плечо — неважно.

Но момент прерывает (и тем самым, вероятно, спасает Алекса, не дав выставить себя еще большим козлом) то ли медбрат, то ли какой-то лаборант, ввезя поднос с инструментами. Следом входит строгого вида доктор. Алекс вопросительно смотрит на Скотта.

— Мне попробуют выкачать из колена немного жидкости перед тем, как отпустят, — объясняет Скотт. — Если полечу прямо так, то из-за давления в самолете оно так раздуется, что лопнет, как попкорн в микроволновке. Верно, док?

— Не совсем те слова, которые я использовал, — сухо замечает доктор. — Но процедура поможет вам комфортнее перенести полет.

Глаза Алекса расширяются, когда он видит размер иглы на подносе. Скотт, заметив его взгляд, явно старается придать себе непринужденный вид и не слишком преуспевает.

— Мне такое уже делали, — говорит он, пожимая плечами. — Потом становится намного лучше, но сам процесс жутковатый. Кстати, — Скотт морщится, шутливость в его интонациях быстро идет на убыль, несмотря на попытки этому помешать, — меня может вырвать, так что тебе, наверное, лучше пока слинять.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вышел?

Алекс колеблется. Он бы предпочел остаться, но если Скотту с ним неуютно…

— Нет. То есть… если хочешь… — Скотт немного запинается, лицо становится мертвенно-бледным, и Алекса прошибает волной сочувствия, никак не связанного тем, что все это происходит из-за него.

— Давай так, — говорит он решительно, становясь ближе, чтобы закрыть Скотту обзор на его ногу и то, что скоро произойдет. — Забудь о колене, сосредоточься на мне, — он ободряюще улыбается. — И можешь, ну, сжать мою руку, если будет больно. Хорошо?

Скотт кивает, и доктор кратко соглашается. Краем глаза Алекс улавливает размазанный по колену Скотта желтый антисептик и начинает рассказывать, наверняка нагоняя тоску своей глупой болтовней, как однажды в детстве сломал ногу, пытаясь спрыгнуть с крыши дядиного сарая для садовых инструментов.

Скотт мертвой хваткой сжимает ему предплечье раньше, чем Алекс успевает дойти до части, как весь день притворялся, что все в порядке, лишь бы мама не узнала про вылазку на крышу.

— Это лидокаин, — объясняет доктор, словно чувствует не хуже Алекса, как Скотт вздрагивает от боли. — Теперь вы ничего не почувствуете.

Скотт кивает, нервно втягивает воздух и говорит:

— Так что, мама тебя отлупила, когда узнала?

Он фокусируется на истории так остро, что Алекс начинает жалеть, что не вспомнил что-нибудь поинтереснее. Тем не менее, Скотт слушает его в течение всей процедуры и не выпускает его руку, пока доктор не объявляет, что закончил.

Глубоко вздохнув, Скотт ослабляет хватку и проводит по отпечатку в форме пальцев у Алекса на коже. Губы дергаются в быстрой неуверенной улыбке.

— Извиняюсь.

Алекс смеется от глупого облегчения, что смог хоть чем-то помочь.

— Ерунда, — говорит он, инстинктивно поворачивая руку. Их пальцы вскользь соприкасаются, и пока он безуспешно пытается отыскать в себе желание отодвинуться, Скотт вдруг сжимает его запястье и приглядывается.

— Кто-то рисовал на тебе несмываемым маркером?

— Наткнулся на Грейс в студии, — от смущения Алекс снова морщится, потому что совершенно об этом забыл, и все же поднимает руку ладонью вверх, чтобы Скотт мог прочитать не слишком аккуратные, но ясно различимые слова: "ВЛЕВО — СЮДА, дубина".

Скотт смеется искренним грудным смехом. Это лучший из всех звуков, которые Алекс слышал за день.

Потом он тоже остается со Скоттом, хотя на улаживание всех формальностей уходит пара часов. Они вместе угорают над молодым, до смешного ретивым ассистентом продюсера, которого студия назначила следить за ситуацией. Этот малый, Маркус как-там-его, носится туда-сюда с вопросами и новостями, и таким выражением на лице, будто больное колено Скотта Каана — лучшее, что случилось с ним после выпуска из Нью-Йоркской школы киноискусств. На четвертом визите парень докладывает, что до утра они не смогут получит чартерный рейс, поэтому он сделал бронь на коммерческом (три места первым классом — два из них для "мистера Каана", чтобы тот с удобством разместил свою ногу повыше), и Скотт, накопив к тому времени приличный заряд раздражительности, рявкает на бедолагу, что если еще хоть раз услышит в свою сторону "сэр", то хорошенько его пнет, несмотря на травму.

— Пацан, меня зовут _Скотт_. Прибереги "мистера Каана" для моего папани, он встретит нас в аэропорту, — говорит Скотт не терпящим возражений тоном. К его удовольствию, перспектива встретить Джеймса Каана во плоти приводит ассистента в ужас и заставляет ретироваться.

Алекс смеется и спрашивает, когда они остаются одни:

— Твой отец будет с ним помягче?

Скотт светится гордостью.

— Папа? Черта с два. Ставлю 50 баксов, что он доведет его до слез.

Момент укрепления дружеских отношений на почве обсуждения ассистента-подхалима прерывает санитар с бандажом для колена и дозой викодина, которую Скотт неохотно принимает. Пока он не двигался, все было в порядке, — но санитар вертит его из стороны в сторону, чтобы закрепить перевязку (иронично, ведь суть бандажа в том, чтобы колено оставалось неподвижным), и к концу процедуры лицо у Скотта уже бледное и каменное от боли. Алекс расслабляется только через несколько минут, когда видит, что лекарство начало действовать.

Практически отдавшись теплым объятиям качественного опия, Скотт вдруг снова становится взволнованным, бормочет под нос "Ну, заебись" и морщится, словно боль вернулась.

— В чем дело? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Алекс.

— Я только что понял, — объясняет Скотт — его произношение слегка потеряло внятность, — что на самолет попаду никакущим и буду полностью зависеть от мелкого обалдуя, которого третировал два часа подряд. Думаешь, кто-нибудь заметит, если я заберу тебя вместо него?

Алекс тяжело сглатывает, душит в себе идиотское желание послать к черту съемки и улететь со Скоттом.

— Забудь про ассистентскую карму. Уверен, ты переживешь полет, — убеждает его Алекс как раз перед тем, как Маркус возвращается, на этот раз — со сменной одеждой.

Скотт ловит парня за руку, когда тот передает ему шорты и футболку.

— Спасибо, — он говорит выразительно и громко, как будто обращается к иностранцу, не владеющему языком. — Я ценю твою помощь.

— Вот теперь ты над ним издеваешься, — Алекс разжимает хватку Скотта, за что молодой ассистент посылает ему благодарную улыбку и быстро ретируется, а через несколько минут возвращается с инвалидной коляской.

Алекс настоял на том, чтобы самому отвезти их в аэропорт, поэтому теперь идет рядом с креслом. Уже возле двери он понимает, что все это время держал руку у Скотта на плече, и сразу же ее отдергивает. Скотт поворачивается, щурит на него взгляд и говорит с выражением:

— Перестань от меня шарахаться.

— Я не шарахаюсь! — не слишком убедительно возражает Алекс, потому что все равно никого не одурачит. — Я только… Я правда не…

Скотт его перебивает:

— Еще раз повторишь "Я не хотел", и мне придется заставить юного Маркуса треснуть тебя от моего имени.

Алекс кивает, прикусив язык, и быстрым шагом пересекает стоянку, чтобы подогнать машину к выходу.

Не столько угроза применения силы, сколько само присутствие Маркуса служит фактором, который по пути в аэропорт сдерживает порывы Алекса продолжить извиняться, или того хуже — попросить Скотта позвонить ему из Лос-Анджелеса, что наверняка прозвучало бы неуместно и навязчиво. Нужно учиться довольствоваться малым, думает Алекс с оттенком сухой горечи, въезжая в пассажирскую зону терминала отправлений, где их ждет носильщик с коляской. Пока Скотта неуклюже пересаживают, Алекс беспомощно наблюдает в стороне. Он не знает, что принято говорить в таких случаях, поэтому просто стоит как идиот и робко взмахивает рукой, когда коляску катят ко входу.

— А ну-ка, притормозите, — неожиданно говорит Скотт, шлепая Маркуса по руке, чтобы тот остановился и развернул его к Алексу лицом.

— Я позвоню, — обещает он твердо, будто знает, что Алекс надеялся это услышать. — После операции. Наверное, завтра вечером. К тому времени буду точнее знать, когда вернусь. А ты, смотри, не увлекайся самобичеванием.

Это последние слова Скотта перед тем, как его вкатывают в терминал.

— Не буду, — врет Алекс, улыбаясь для убедительности. Как только Скотт исчезает из вида, он перегоняет машину на краткосрочную стоянку, находит место на самом верхнем этаже и сидит там до тех пор, пока не видит улетающий в восточном направлении самолет Гавайских авиалиний. Только тогда он отправляется домой, смаковать горькое чувство стыда. Не лучшие часы его жизни.


	13. Часть III. Глава третья. Разбил — покупай

К счастью, утром работа отвлекает внимание на себя. Всех вызывают пораньше, чтобы провести собрание, съемочная группа уже во всю готовит компенсацию незапланированному отсутствию Скотта, и никто чудесным образом не вспоминает, что во всем виноват Алекс. Следующие несколько дней они будут снимать финальные сцены серии, полеты на вертолете, вылазки в дебри с Дэниелом и приглашенных звезд недели. В сценарий вносятся исправления, чтобы вписать травму Дэнни в сюжет. Операция назначена, как сказали Алексу, на поздний вечер по калифорнийскому времени, так что утром у них будет больше информации, когда ждать Скотта назад.

Во второй половине дня Алекс "управляет" вертолетом, что очень круто — даже по меркам волшебного мира телевидения — и здорово помогает отвлечься. Впрочем, занятость не мешает ему проверять телефон на каждом перерыве — а вдруг что.

Когда приходят известия от Скотта, в Гонолулу уже поздний вечер. Алекс давно вернулся домой и принял душ, и теперь без особого энтузиазма смотрит десятичасовые новости. На журнальном столике перед ним стоит почти нетронутый ужин. Возле тарелки остывшего риса с курицей начинает вибрировать телефон. Алекс хватает его и смотрит на определитель номера. Наконец-то.

— Привет, Скотт. Как ты?

— В порядке… Я… в порядке, — отвечает Скотт, но по голосу не скажешь, что он в порядке — он кажется уставшим, слова звучат невнятно и тихо.

— Ты сейчас где? У отца?

— Не-а… Все еще в больнице, — говорит он с недовольством. — Мне сделали общую анестезию, но у меня была, не знаю, реакция какая-то, долго не мог проснуться, так что они продержат меня здесь всю ночь. Гады.

Его обиженный тон вызывает у Алекса улыбку.

— Как колено? Все исправили?

— Колено исправили, да. С ним теперь все отлично, я даже забыл про него, — весело замечает Скотт, словно очень доволен этим фактом. От облегчения Алекс чувствует легкость в голове.

— Отличная новость. Тогда тебе, наверное, лучше отоспаться? Позвони утром, может, будешь уже знать, когда вернешься.

— Не хочу больше спать, — тянет Скотт, очевидно, пробудив в себе внутреннего капризного ребенка, и на секунду Алекс сочувствует врачебному персоналу. — Мне скучно… Поговори со мной. Расскажи, что вы сегодня делали.

— Э-э… ладно, — и Алекс рассказывает: как все скучают по нему, про вертолет и про планы на завтра. В ответ никакой реакции.

— Скотт?

— М-м?

— Ты ведь ни слова не услышал, да? — снисходительно — и отчасти риторически — спрашивает Алекс. — Ложись спать. Утром поговорим.

— Нет, нет… я здесь, — возражает Скотт, хотя по голосу больше похоже, что он где-то очень далеко и видит зеленых человечков. — Продолжай. Я буду просто слушать твой голос… люблю твой акцент.

— О, боже, — Алекс смеется. — Тебя под завязку накачали, да?

Скотт глупо хихикает и признает:

— Есть немного. А теперь, давай, продолжай.

— Скотт…

— Нет, правда, — он вдруг становится серьезным. — Видел когда-нибудь "Рыбку по имени Ванда"?

Алекс щурится.

— Э-э… ну, да…

— Так вот, представь, что ты Кевин Клайн, а австралийский — это итальянский, и…

В памяти всплывает старый фильм Джона Клиза и его комично причудлива сцена прелюдии, в которой Кевин Клайн наобум произносит слова на итальянском, типа _parmigiano_  и _mozzarella_ , от чего Джейми Ли Кертис дико возбуждается, и… ого, Алекс прямо не знает, что делать с этой информацией. Напомнив себе, что Скотт явно в наркотическом неадеквате, а значит, скорее всего, сам не понял, что сказал, и, тем более, не подразумевал сказанного, он пытается прикинуться шлангом.

— Так, во-первых, австралийский язык не подходит для разогрева… во-вторых, ты в курсе, что только что выбрал себя на девчачью роль?

— Да как скажешь. Валяй уже.

Алексу кажется, что у Скотта сбилось дыхание. Мысли хватаются за яркую картинку в голове и не могут выбросить.

— Умоляю, скажи, что ты не дрочишь, — говорит он на одном дыхании.

— Ха! — Скотт хрипло смеется. — Я бы подрочил, если бы мог. Но пальцы онемели, ничего в них не удержу.

Алекс мотает головой.

— Ложись спать, Скотт.

Он слышит еще один слабый смешок, а затем бормотание:

— Ночи, Алекс.

На другом конце провода повисает мертвая тишина, но Алекс еще долго держит телефон возле уха.

На следующий день Скотт присылает сообщение, что папа его забрал, а на третий день, когда снова звонит, его голос звучит совершенно обычно, и Алекс прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы забыть все без исключения двусмысленные намеки, сделанные под викодином.

Скотт возвращается на Лире*, вылетев из Лос-Анджелеса где-то в пять утра четвертого дня, хотя комфортабельность частного рейса, без сомнений, сгладит вызванные ранним подъемом неудобства. С учетом всего пути и разницы часовых поясов он будет на месте в воскресенье, около половины восьмого утра по местному времени, и съемок на этот день, к счастью, не запланировано. Несколько минут они спорят о том, нужно ли Алексу забирать Скотта из аэропорта, потому что Скотт не хочет лишать его единственного дня, когда можно отоспаться. Но Алекс настроен категорично и быстро заканчивает дискуссию. Скотт уступает и меняет тему.

— Па думает, что мне понадобится помощь, и угрожает приехать вместе со мной, — рассказывает он. — А я думаю, что немного вырос из возраста, когда нужны няньки, так что скрести пальцы, чтобы я сумел его отговорить.

Посочувствовать Алекс не успевает — на фоне появляется какой-то шум.

— Подожди секунду, он как раз вошел, — говорит Скотт. До Алекса доносятся отрывки приглушенного разговора, а потом Скотт снова произносит в трубку: — Он хочет с тобой пообщаться.

Наступает короткая пауза, за которую Алекс пытается сообразить, что ему говорить. Почему-то кажется, что начать со "Здрасьте, Джеймс, приятно познакомиться, да, это я разбил колено вашему сыну" будет слегка неуместно.

В следующую секунду он слышит:

— Алекс? Это Джимми Каан.

Блядь, в панике думает Алекс, сейчас меня отделает Санни Корлеоне!

Однако ничего подобного не происходит. По телефону Джеймс производит впечатление дружелюбного и добродушного человека, и, в основном, просто беспокоится за сына, который, по его убеждению, совершенно не умеет о себе заботиться.

— Скотти взрослый парень, но в таких вещах, клянусь, он как пятилетний пацан, — говорит Джеймс под громкие протесты Скотта на фоне. — Могу я рассчитывать, что ты за ним присмотришь? Ему выписали гору лекарств, он должен проходить реабилитацию и следовать указаниям врачей, но ничего из этого не станет делать, если рядом не будет кого-нибудь, чтобы вправить ему мозги.

Алекс уверяет Джимми, что все устроит, и когда трубка возвращается к Скотту, он смеется, не скрывая самодовольства:

— Твой папа взял с меня обещание, что я стукну тебя от него.

— Превосходно, — язвит Скотт, но когда Алекс удивляется, что Джеймс на него не рассержен, учитывая, из-за кого весь сыр-бор, он тоже смеется.

— Про это я ему не рассказывал, — говорит Скотт с усмешкой, ясной как день, пусть даже Алекс ее не видит. — Шутишь? Он бы тебе голову открутил.

~~~

Тридцать шесть часов спустя Алекс стоит у Скотта на кухне и печет блины, а Скотт в это время полулежит на диване с заботливо приподнятым коленом и жалуется, что по телевизору нечего смотреть. За окном уже темнеет, но он только поднялся, проспав большую часть дня. Ночевки в больнице, обезболивающие и перелеты — как ранние, так и поздние — основательно сбили ему график сна, и потому блинчики подаются на ужин. Повезло, что Алекс хорошо умеет их готовить.

— Серьезно, тебе не обязательно здесь оставаться, — говорит Скотт, отрываясь от переключения каналов, раз эдак в десятый за сегодняшний день. Алекс давно заработал бы комплексы, но в интонации Скотта нет даже намека на убедительность. — Я большой мальчик и в состоянии за собой поухаживать, что бы там ни говорил мой отец. А если нужна будет помощь, я могу найти кого-нибудь другого.

— Не-а, — отвечает Алекс — тоже в десятый раз, — мастерски переворачивая блин. Впрочем, на этот раз он решает пояснить в надежде, что Скотт, наконец-то, оставит тему в покое. — Ты получил травму из-за меня, так что мне и быть у тебя на побегушках…

Скотт перебивает его, проворчав что-то про комплекс мученика:

— Так для тебя это что-то вроде "разбил товар — обязан купить"?

В голосе нет злости, поэтому Алекс отрывается от поисков кленового сиропа и улыбается:

— Да, именно так, — соглашается он, размахивая лопаткой в такт слогам. Скотт заводит глаза к потолку и откидывается на груду подушек, которые Алекс принес из спальни.

— Ладно, дурачина, — сдается он. — Ты и твое глупое чувство вины можете делать, что угодно, но я официально заявляю, что никакой необходимости в этом нет.

— Принято к сведению, — говорит Алекс, выставляя стопку блинов на журнальный столик. Скотт подозрительно ее изучает.

— Ты правда умеешь готовить?

Не дождавшись ответа, он обильно поливает свою порцию сиропом и делает пробный укус, а через секунду стонет от удовольствия.

— Забудь, что я говорил, это потрясающе, — заявляет он, с аппетитом набрасываясь на еду. — Ладно, сейчас я даже немного люблю твое чувство вины.

Алекс отвечает самодовольной улыбкой, садится и забирает пульт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Learjet — частный реактивный самолет.


	14. Часть III. Глава четвертая. Понимание и другие слова на "П"

— Проснись и пой, моя радость.

— М-м-м… чего?

Алекс щурится от солнечного света, льющегося через открытые шторы, и пробует вспомнить, почему его будит голос Скотта и бесстыжая ухмылка прямо в лицо. Ах да… после ужина Скотт стал слишком бодрым, чтобы оставаться одному, и в то же время Алекс пытался решить, как бы ему самому выкроить немного сна перед работой, не уходя надолго в свою квартиру. Они сошлись на том, что посмотрят телевизор (марафон фильмов о Борне по кабельному) у Скотта в спальне. Скотт лежал под одеялом в футболке и шортах, Алекс, полностью одетый, осмотрительно устроился на одеяле, прислонившись к изголовью кровати. По крайней мере, именно так все начиналось. Видимо, в какой-то момент он уснул, потому что сквозь туман в голове его едва соображающим мозгам удается установить, что он лежит, а лицо Скотта находится в опасной близости.

— Для утра понедельника ты пугающе веселый, — бормочет Алекс, все еще пытаясь сориентироваться.

Ухмылка Скотта становится шире.

— Просто не могу решить, какой из вариантов "это — подставить слово — в твоем кармане, или ты рад меня видеть" использовать.

Он смеется над собственной шуткой, и все его тело начинает трястись. Ощущения от этого настолько приятные, что Алекс не сразу осознает, в чем причина, и как это связанно с тем, что его нога закинута на Скотта, и прямо сейчас он прижимается к его бедру своим…. твою мать!

Телефон звонит в ту самую секунду, когда Алекс выпрыгивает из кровати. Он хватает подушку, чтобы прикрыть бугорок в штанах, а другой рукой одновременно нащупывает трубку, спотыкаясь о ботинки, которые сам же вчера оставил возле кровати. Скотт от смеха практически бьется в конвульсиях.

Наконец Алекс прикладывает телефон к уху. Концентрация на голосе Питера требует от него колоссальных усилий.

— Нет, поверь, он в порядке, — с раздражением отвечает Алекс, неистово краснея. Ему очень хотелось бы запустить в Скотта чем-нибудь тяжелым, но в настоящий момент он не может расстаться ни с подушкой, ни с телефоном, так что ограничивается сердитым взглядом, который, кажется, только сильнее того смешит. — Скажи им, что мы будем к восьми, — говорит Алекс в трубку, перед тем как сбросить, и направляется к выходу.

В дверях комнаты, не оборачиваясь, он рявкает:

— Выходим через 20 минут.

Скотт ненадолго прекращает смеяться, чтобы крикнуть ему в спину:

— Подушку-то вернешь?

— Нет!

~~~

К концу дня Скотту совсем не смешно. По пути домой он не произносит ни слова и практически отпихивает Алекса с дороги, когда тот совершает ошибку, попытавшись помочь ему выйти из машины. Постыдный утренний инцидент позабыт. Алекс хватает с заднего сидения сумку Скотта и стойко выносит гробовую тишину, пока они не выходят из лифта в его гостиную.

— Не расскажешь, в чем проблема? — наконец решается Алекс, готовый встреть шквал эмоций, который не заставляет себя ждать.

— Проблема? Хочешь знать, в чем проблема? — Скотт бегает глазами по комнате, и создается впечатление, что ему хочется начать расхаживать из стороны в сторону, выдавая созревшую в нем тираду, но в итоге он попросту швыряет на кафельный пол свою трость и осуждающе заявляет, сопровождая слова бурной жестикуляцией: — Ты последние несколько дней гулял по джунглям, играл с вертолетами, занимался прочей крутой херней, а меня в первый рабочий день после возвращения три часа продержали со вспомогательной группой в одних, блядь, трусах, потому что никто не мог достать для фона снимок МРТ, нет, серьезно, нельзя что ли было найти какого-нибудь распиздяя с фотошопом, чтобы добавить это позже?

Алекс игнорирует жалобы и обвинения, изучая вместо этого Скотта, отмечая бледность и очевидное напряжение на его лице.

— Скотт, где твои лекарства?

— В сумке, куда ты положил их, мамочка.

— И когда ты в последний раз принимал их? — терпеливо спрашивает Алекс.

Скотт буравит его взглядом, как будто раздражен такими пониманием и проницательностью, затем опускает глаза и с вызовом отвечает:

— Я не принимал.

Понимание Алекса слегка дает трещину от этого признания.

— Объяснишь, почему?

— Потому что, если принимать их на пустой желудок, от них тошнит, а в нашем буфете все пахнет дерьмом, и пока я дошел к закусочной на углу, мне перехотелось есть. А потом пора было возвращаться, чтобы записать одну долбанную реплику для телефонного звонка, а потом сидеть там и ждать тебя, читая в одно рыло свои строчки, и…не знаю, наверное я просто забыл о таблетках, ясно?

Скотт выглядит таким сердитым, словно он готов затеять драку. Алекс с досадой проводит ладонью по лицу.

— Хочешь сказать, что тебе дали сверхлегкий, практически сидячий день, и ты провел его в поисках закусочной, в которой даже не поел? Нахуя так делать?

— Хотел узнать… — в тон ему начинает Скотт, но вдруг передумывает отвечать.

— Хотел узнать, сколько продержишься, — ровным голосом заканчивает Алекс. Ебать его за ногу. Он подходит к Скотту ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство, и смотрит с недоумением, впервые по-настоящему оценив пользу того факта, что может над ним нависнуть. — Твой отец был прав, ты в самом деле как ребенок, когда болеешь. И не какой-то миленький пятилетний ребенок, а плохой, противный, па…

— Ты глотаешь первые буквы в словах на "п", — перебивает Скотт.

Алекс закипает, потому что теперь Скотт пытается быть милым — не сработает.

— Сядь на диван, или я тебя брошу, как последнюю пару французского*.

— Не цитируй мне мои же реплики, это отстой.

Однако он садится.

— Я буду цитировать их всю ночь, чтобы тебя бесить, — отрезает Алекс. — Ты заслужил.

Скотт смотрит на него снизу вверх, все так же вызывающе.

— Можно подумать, ты знаешь что-то еще из моих фильмов.

Алекс прочесывает память, но, по правде говоря, эта строчка из "Друзей Оушена" просто всплыла в голове, и на самом деле у него в запасе нет наизусть заученных цитат из фильмов Скотта. Радуясь тому, что еще не настолько спятил, Алекс игнорирует вызов и уходит на кухню. Там он достает из шкафа все необходимое для приготовления сэндвича, вкладывая в движения чуть больше силы, чем того требует процесс.

— Ха! — с ликованием говорит Скотт, словно даже такая пустяковая победа за сегодня приводит его в восторг. — Готов поспорить, ты не видел со мной ничего, кроме Оушена.

Алекс смотрит через островной стол, отделяющий пространство кухни от гостиной, на Скотта, который ухмыляется ему с дивана.

— Для справки, я смотрел "Добро пожаловать в рай", — сдержанно сообщает Алекс, заканчивая намазывать тосты, — но не помню оттуда твоих реплик… Помню только, что на тебе были шорты с обезьянками.

Он шагает обратно к дивану, по дороге притормозив, чтобы пошарить в рюкзаке Скотта, и затем без церемоний бросает ему на колени таблетки вместе с двумя кусками хлеба, криво склеенных толстым слоем арахисового масла.

— Жри сэндвич, пей лекарства и ложись спать, а я сваливаю, — чеканит Алекс и, не сказав больше ни слова, удаляется.

Выйдя в коридор, он сопротивляется сильнейшему желанию хлопнуть дверью или побиться головой об стену от негодования, и ограничивается тихими ругательствами под нос, пока возится с ключами от своей квартиры. Как только он оказывается внутри, то выпускает раздраженный вздох, но не успевает дойти даже до кресла, когда звонит телефон. Беглый взгляд на дисплей подтверждает догадку: Скотт. Блядь. Алекс нажимает ответ и рычит "Что?" вместо приветствия.

— К сэндвичу нужно молоко.

Его голос звучит тихо и расстроенно, и только поэтому Алекс не может решиться сбросить. Но и не отвечает.

— Извини, я вел себя, как мудак.

Ну ладно… Искренность извинения не идет ни в какое сравнение с капризным нытьем, которое Алекс вынужден был выслушать, и он даже не знает, с чего начать ответ. Скотт дает ему всего секунду перед тем, как продолжить, и говорит быстро, словно боится, что Алекс повесит трубку:

— Я только что купил на Нетфликсе "План Б". Приходи смотреть. Выясним, как хорошо ты помнишь собственные реплики.

Сразу после этого Скотт отключается. Алекс буравит телефон взглядом и возвращается в коридор. Смотреть собственный фильм, впрочем, он точно не собирается.

Тем не менее, все выходит именно так.

Спустя один час, когда Скотт уже съел сэндвич — с молоком, — принял противовоспалительные, немного болеутоляющих и мышечных релаксантов (или, как он их называет, розовенькие, синенькие и беленькие), он томно валяется на диване, закинув ноги в носках Алексу на колени, пока они смотрят, как Стэн** завоевывает Дженнифер Лопес и ее маленького умственно отсталого пса.

— Эй, Алекс, — немного сонно говорит Скотт. Сейчас оба уставились в пол в попытке отвлечься от происходящей на экране волнующей сцены родов в воде. — Насчет того, что ты говорил про "Добро пожаловать в рай".

— Ну? — Алекс отключает звук (все-таки… н-да, очень волнующая сцена) и смотрит на Скотта, потому что его вид приятнее керамической плитки.

Скотт тоже поднимает взгляд и улыбается, глаза почти закрыты под тяжестью век, когда он спрашивает:

— Как вышло, что из фильма, где были Пол Уокер с его стальным прессом и Джессика Альба с задницей второго размера в купальнике нулевого, ты запомнил только мои шорты с обезьянами?

Алекс насмешливо фыркает.

— Иди ты.

Он возвращает громкость и смотрит на себя, спорящего с Джей Ло, а Скотт прямо так и засыпает, с ногами на его коленях.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Занятия по французскому в школах обычно стоят в конце расписания, поэтому не очень популярны и имеют низкую посещаемость. В русском дубляже фильма фраза звучит иначе.   
>  **Стэн — персонаж Алекса в фильме "План Б".


	15. Часть III. Глава пятая. Шаг вперед, два назад

На следующий день Скотт старается как можно меньше времени проводить на ногах и даже не жалуется, когда на репетиции баскетбольной сцены в тюрьме Алекс прозрачно намекает режиссеру, что в перерывах между играми и пырянием друг друга заточками заключенные вполне могли бы захотеть куда-нибудь присесть, после чего на площадку сразу добавляют скамью. Скотт закатывает глаза, но садится, и Алекс засчитывает себе победу.

На обратном пути в машине Алекс интересуется его самочувствием.

— Прекрасное, — отвечает Скотт. Алекс протягивает правую руку и шлепает его по затылку, не отрывая глаза от дороги. — Ай, ты чего? — ноет Скотт, приглаживая назад волосы. — Ладно, колено плохо сгибается и немного болит, но терпимо. Счастлив?

Алекс останавливается на красный и внимательно присматривается к Скотту, чтобы убедиться, что тот говорит правду.

— В полном восторге, — отвечает он в тон. Они подъезжают к дому, паркуются и добираются до лифта без происшествий. Алекс вынимает ключи из ладони Скотта и открывает его дверь, даже не осознавая, что делает, пока Скотт не бьет его по рукам, забирая ключи обратно.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что вчера вел себя по-свински, и я пытался загладить вину, позволил тебе целый день носиться со мной, как помешанная курица-наседка, но это уже слишком, — заявляет Скотт. — Веришь или нет, я в состоянии найти дорогу в свою квартиру без посторонней помощи. Что будет дальше? Зайдешь и проследишь, как я принимаю душ?

Он кажется раздраженным. Недовольным. Сердитым. Алекс перебирает в голове другие эпитеты, чтобы не представлять, как Скотт намыливается в ванной.

— С душем разрешаю справиться самому, — у Алекса даже получается сказать это с долей сарказма. — Похоже, ты теперь большой мальчик.

— А ты просто умора, — Скотт качает головой. — Знаешь, день был длинный, — добавляет он, криво улыбаясь. — Иди домой и отдохни. Или пробеги десять миль — смотря, что больше нравится. Со мной ничего не случится.

Алекс проводит рукой по лицу.

— Да, точно… так и сделаю, — говорит он, или, скорее, бормочет, а потом предлагает прямо, пока есть возможность: — Или… я мог бы сходить к себе помыться, потом вернуться и приготовить ужин у тебя…

Скотт ухмыляется.

— Пытаешься меня откормить? Ты что, моя мать?

— Я все равно буду готовить для себя, — изворачивается Алекс, не отступая. — Сделать на двоих не сложнее, чем на одного.

— Я бы с этим поспорил, — говорит Скотт после недолгих раздумий, — но я очень голоден, так что вперед, располагайся. Mi кухня es su кухня*.

Алекс возвращается за рекордное время, переодевшись в шорты и футболку, босиком и с мокрой головой. Он слышит работающий душ, так что сам обустраивается на кухне Скотта, выложив охапку продуктов, которые прихватил из своего холодильника. К тому времени, как Скотт в простой черной футболке, наступая на края слишком длинных пижамных штанов, ковыляет в гостиную, у Алекса за спиной уже две ходки в свою квартиру и обратно за вещами, которые, как ему казалось, должны быть в любой кухне.

— У тебя тут совершенно ничего съедобного, — осуждающе заявляет Алекс, пока Скотт устраивается на диване. — Ты вообще не умеешь готовить?

— Я умею, — оправдывается Скотт. — Просто не хочу.

Звучит знакомо.

— Как у Дэнно с плаванием?

Скотт широко улыбается.

— Именно!

— Но у тебя в распоряжении роскошная кухня, — Алекс жестом обводит гранитные столешницы и двойные духовки, газовую плиту Wolf и холодильник Sub-Zero.

— Для хранения пива, — говорит Скотт. — И стильного разогрева остатков вчерашней закуски. Я хорошо зарабатываю, могу позволить себе платить за готовку кому-нибудь другому.

Алекс поднимает пугающе толстую стопку всевозможных меню с доставкой, которые нашел в ящике.

— Замечательный план, будь у тебя в распоряжении личный повар, но его нет. Есть только "Тако Белл"**.

— Не гони на их буррито, зай.

Алекс качает головой и возвращается к приготовлению настоящей еды.

После этого жизнь возвращается в привычное русло. Неделя на съемках состоит больше из ранних подъемов, чем поздних возвращений. Алекс делает ужин каждый вечер, пока Скотт, лежа с поднятым коленом, повторяет, что тот не обязан. В выходной Скотт настаивает, чтобы в магазин они пошли вместе, потому что раз уж Алекс будет готовить, тогда Скотт хотя бы заплатит за продукты. Он же не какой-то альфонс.

Алекс давит смешок в ответ, но берет его с собой. Примерно 10 минут, пока Алекс заполняет тележку упаковками фермерской курицы, органического неочищенного риса и красочного набора овощей, Скотт молча хромает рядом, но в конце концов не выдерживает:

— Мы купим только это? Серьезно?

Алекс не понимает, в чем проблема, и окидывает взглядом свой недельный запас продуктов.

— Это хорошая еда, — говорит он. — Ни одного химиката или консерванта.

— Потому что в ней нет ничего, что стоило бы законсервировать! — восклицает Скотт, затем, похоже, одергивает себя и продолжает осторожнее: — Слушай, не подумай, что я не ценю твои старания. Или что мне не нравится твоя тяга к постному белку и свежим овощам — уверен, мои артерии сказали бы спасибо, если бы могли. Но, дружище, ты пропускаешь целую группу продуктов.

Алекс смотрит в тележку, потом снова на Скотта.

— Мы еще не дошли до молочного отдела. Я собирался взять молоко… и тут есть отличный органический сыр марки "Коза на Серфинге".

— Кто-кто на серфинге? — переспрашивает Скотт, затем мотает головой. — Нет, я имел ввиду углеводы, Алекс, — и добавляет прежде, чем Алекс успевает вставить хоть слово: — Неочищенный рис не считается. Я говорю о хороших углеводах. Макароны? Картофельное пюре с чесноком и маслом? Лазанья по рецепту моей бабушки?

Алекс обдумывает его слова. Заботиться о своем рационе (не считая странного и несущественного случая с Доритос) стало для него настолько привычным, что и в голову не пришло, что Скотт может питаться иначе. Но пюре с маслом? Он выразительно смотрит на тело Скотта, пытаясь в то же время не показывать виду, что _смотрит на тело Скотта_ , и бурчит:

— Не говори мне, что можешь есть такое и выглядеть… так.

Скотт улыбается, словно рад комплименту. Кажется, он даже немного краснеет, хотя возможно, у Алекса просто разыгралось воображение.

— Во всем важна мера, зай, — говорит ему Скотт. — Даже в лазанье.

— Я не умею готовить лазанью, — признается Алекс, подергивая разболтанную ручку тележки.

— Ох, ради бога, убери этот взгляд побитой лани! — вздыхает Скотт. — Не нужна мне лазанья. Съем твои… — он делает паузу, чтобы присмотреться к будущим покупкам, — восемь фунтов брокколи. Но это мы тоже возьмем, — говорит он решительно, бросая пачку Орео с двойной начинкой поверх пачки риса.

Их глаза встречаются. Скотт смотрит с вызовом, как будто хочет узнать, начнет ли Алекс с ним спорить из-за печенья. От нелепости происходящего оба начинают ухмыляться до ушей, а потом сдавленный смешок Скотта переходит в улыбку, от которой Алекс готов прямо на месте умять целую пачку Орео — только бы Скотт продолжал ему так улыбаться.

Он прогоняет эту мысль, убирает подальше вместе с коробкой печенья, но в понедельник после работы, пока Скотт посещает своего врача, Алекс кое-куда заскакивает. Вернувшись с приема, Скотт садится в машину и спрашивает:

— Что за запах?

— Не бери в голову, — твердо говорит Алекс, про себя улыбаясь.

Как раз к тому времени, как Скотт после душа заходит в кухню, Алекс достает из духовки шипящий противень. Скотт застывает на месте и оценивающе принюхивается.

— Готовил не я, — быстро признается Алекс. Он принимается резать блюдо на толстые квадраты и передает щедрую порцию улыбающемуся Скотту. — Нашел итальянский гастроном, где есть заготовки, чтобы выпекать дома, — объясняет он между делом. — Здесь натуральный говяже-свиной фарш, свежая паста ручной работы, восемьдесят семь видов сыра…

— Восемьдесят семь? — повторяет Скотт, изогнув брови.

— Ладно, может… четыре? — поправляет Алекса. — Не важно. Я пытаюсь сказать, что твои артерии должны закупориться просто от нахождения в одной комнате с этой лазаньей.

Скотт наклоняется над тарелкой, откусывая здоровый, тягучий, липкий кусок, и стонет с набитым ртом.

— Охуенно, — говорит он. — Плевать, пусть она меня прикончит. Это будет счастливая смерть!

Пока Скотт наслаждается следующим укусом, Алекс просто стоит и глупо лыбится. А потом он думает "Какого черта?" и тоже берет кусок. Конечно, сыра слишком много, чтобы такая еда считалось полностью здоровой, но в ней все натуральное и без консервантов, к тому же, надо иногда давать себе поблажки, верно?

Они садятся вместе с тарелками, и Скотт заваливает Алекса благодарностями, когда тот приносит каждому по второй порции. На откопанную Скоттом пачку Орео Алекс уже не решается.

И лишь намного позже, — после того, как посуда вымыта; после капитуляции перед настойчивыми уверениями Скотта, что горстка напичканного химией печенья на десерт не убьет его; после того, как он, сидя на диване с ногами Скотта на коленях, пытается не заснуть под повтор вечернего шоу Леттермана, даже отдаленно не интересный до тех пор, пока Скотт не начинает подпевать Кэти Перри дурашливым фальцетом… Лишь после того, как он, сложившись пополам от хохота и все еще держа ноги Скотта, слышит и ощущает его гулкий смех… Лишь в тот момент Алекса вдруг понимает, что его тщательно погребенные чувства закопаны, возможно, не так уж и глубоко. Понимание сопровождается вспышкой недоброго предчувствия. Он заново проигрывает в голове события вечера и второй половины дня, пытаясь выяснить, в какой момент потерял бдительность.

— Что? — спрашивает Скотт, прерывая его задумчивость. Алекс осознает, что пялится, но отвести взгляд не может. Глаза Скотта еще горят весельем после импровизированного выступления, лицо озаряет та самая, совершенно обезоруживающая улыбка. В уголке его рта остались крошки печенья, замечает Алекс, ухватываясь за картину — маленькие кусочки темного шоколада кажутся такими аппетитными, что он хочет слизать их, провести языком по краю губ, ощутить вкус шоколада и Скотта, и только потом скользнуть дальше, поцеловать по-настоящему, медленно, глубоко, крепко, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться.

Пиздец, в панике думает Алекс. Он ведь с этим уже разобрался, что пошло не так?

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Скотт. Его улыбка становится мягче. Взгляд Алекса по-прежнему прикован к крошкам печенья.

— Э-э, да, — с запинкой отвечает Алекс, дополняя крайне неубедительным оправданием за свое идиотское поведение: — Похоже, мы с печеньем не нашли общий язык.

— Твой организм впал в шок от дозы консервантов из двух печенюшек? — удивляется Скотт, а потом отвечает на собственный вопрос: — Да, в твоем случае звучит правдоподобно. Дурачина.

Он снисходительно посмеивается и возвращает внимание к экрану телевизора.

Ну-ну, давай спихнем все на печенье, бездумно решает Алекс. Это целиком вина печенья, что он снова представляет Скотта голым, снова в шаге от того, чтобы включить One Republic и рисовать в ванной сердечки на запотевшем зеркале. Ебаные Орео.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Производное от испанского "mi casa es su casa" — чувствуйте себя, как дома (дословно: "мой дом — ваш дом").   
>  **Тако Белл — международная сеть ресторанов быстрого питания.


	16. Часть VI. Глава первая. Что посеешь, то и пожнешь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Август-Сентябрь 2010

С кризисом имени Скотта Алекс справляется погружением в роль Макгарретта. В пятой серии, "Nalowale", есть отличный материал. Снимать постельные сцены будут в последнюю очередь — Мишель не появится в городе до следующей недели, — но все остальное выглядит здорово: диалоги с Джин Смарт, введение персонажа Маси и крутая драка в конце, за подготовкой к которой Алекс проведет не один час. И много отдельных сцен со Скоттом.

Скотт что-то подозревает, Алекс уверен. Первые несколько дней после спровоцированного печеньем открытия он так сильно старается не вести себя, как типично влюбленный в друга и партнера по съемкам придурок, что сваливает свои наблюдения на паранойю. Но к тому времени, когда половина серии текущей недели отснята, он начинает думать, что, возможно, ошибся. Возможно, Скотт действительно смотрит на него по-другому — и не только по-другому, но чаще. Они по-прежнему проводят вместе практически все свободное от работы время, ужинают, смотрят спортивные игры и фильмы. Алекс отвозит и забирает Скотта с приемов у врача и сеансов физиотерапии. Он теряет счет, сколько раз по ходу дня чувствует на себе взгляд Скотта, сходит с ума, пытаясь найти объяснение нечитаемому выражению на его лице, когда их глаза встречаются.

Ему не по себе от чувств Алекса? Алекс и рад бы думать, что не давал повода, но лучше других знает, что вопреки всем стараниям он носит душу нараспашку, всегда таким был. Однако Скотт не отгораживается, ни разу не отказывается от совместного вечера, не перестает смешить Алекса на съемках и беспощадно дразнить по любому поводу — от выбора спортивной одежды до содержимого холодильника. Ничто не изменилось. И все же, кажется, что изменилось все.

Алекс решительно обрывает свой внутренний диалог. Это чушь, он ищет скрытый смысл там, где его нет. Скотт просто ему симпатизирует, вот все. За сарказмом и бравадой он хороший человек и не станет разрушать их дружбу ради того, чтобы вывести на чистую воду эти… в общем, что бы там Алекс ни испытывал.

Встряхнув головой, чтобы выкинуть ненужные мысли, он занимает позицию. Камеры запущены, единственный звук на площадке исходит от шарканья обуви Алекса (дурацких тяжелых ботинок Стива Макгарретта) по цементном полу склада. Он застывает в полуприседе, перехватывает пистолет обеими руками, стараясь выглядеть наготове, но не так, будто ему известно, что один из злодеев серии стоит прямо за углом и собирается шагнуть на линию огня. Он прислоняется правым плечом к какому-то барахлу из портового склада, которое использует в качестве укрытия, и делает глубокий вдох перед началом настоящих съемок. Его внимание так сосредоточено на моменте, что Алекс не сразу замечает, как его опора начинает смещаться.

После этого время движется странными скачками. Одни звуки становятся приглушенными, другие врезаются в мозг пронзительным звоном. Грохот падающих вокруг ящиков и коробок звучит будто сквозь вату, но крик Дэнни “Алекс!” доносится громко и ясно.

Секунду, сбивчиво думает Алекс, Дэнни должен был сказать "Стив" или "Макгарретт", почему он зовет Алекса? Потом все погружается во тьму.

Фокус возвращается медленно, ощущения приходят урывками. Сначала слух — шумно, вокруг двигаются вещи, люди кричат друг на друга, а где-то на фоне Дэнни повторяет его имя. Нет, не Дэнни — Скотт.

Алекс открывает глаза и видит… колени. Он моргает. Это совершенно точно колени, причем, колени Скотта, в серых брюках Дэнни, запыленных и порванных с одной стороны, костюмеры будут ругаться… Почему он сидит на коленях? Алекс собирается отчитать Скотта, рявкнуть что-нибудь в духе "живо встань с больной ноги, кретин", но когда пытается привстать, то понимает, что не может пошевелиться. Что-то тяжелое на его спине выдавливает воздух из легких, и слова замирают на губах.

На долю секунды появляется страх, но резко проходит, как только тяжесть поднимают, и на плечо ложится рука Скотта. Алекс поворачивает голову, видит осветителей и установщиков декораций, уносящих тяжелые деревянные ящики, и начинает понимать, что произошло. Видимо, та гора хлама, к которой он прислонился, на него рухнула.

Алекс глубоко вздыхает и начинает подниматься. Рука на плече придавливает его обратно.

— Лежи и не двигайся, — строго говорит Скотт, но голос у него сухой и хриплый. За его спиной Алекс видит, как к ним бежит медик с аптечкой первой помощи, и внезапно раздается быстро приближающийся звук сирены. Только не это. Он тратит несколько секунд, чтобы пошевелить ногами в тяжелых ботинках, на всякий случай пару раз сгибает и разгибает носки, но вроде бы все в цело. В спине тупая боль, но она больше связана с ребрами и плечом, чем с позвоночником, и хотя мысли в голове немного смазаны, Алекс ясно понимает, кто он и где, и уж точно не нуждается в целом представлении из мигалок, докторов и паники.

Он стряхивает руку Скотта и подтягивает под себя ноги, не обращая внимания на его тихую ругань, затем, оттолкнувшись, становится на колени. Он остается в таком положении, когда рядом приседает медик, но улыбается собравшейся вокруг толпе напуганных лиц.

— Я в норме, — он машет им для убедительности, и кто-то начинает разгонять людей, предоставляя Алексу немного личного пространств — что хорошо, — а также освобождая место для машины скорой помощи, что уже не так хорошо. Скотт поднимается и немного разминает колено, но остается поблизости.

Приехавшие врачи проводят беглый осмотр. Вопрос о том, повезут ли Алекса на проверку в больницу, даже не встает (“Ты, блядь, сознание потерял”, — отрезает Скотт на его попытку возразить), но, по крайней мере, ему разрешают самостоятельно сесть в машину.

Скотт ждет на выходе из отделения, где Алекса в течение всего прошлого часа тыкали, кололи и игнорировали, когда он объяснял, что чувствует себя прекрасно. Ладно, "прекрасно" — слишком громко сказано. У него слегка болит голова и немного колет в спине, будто он потянул мышцу, но на этом все. Скотт настороженно за ним наблюдает.

— Со мной все в порядке, — говорит Алекс в пятидесятый, кажется, раз за день и машет перед лицом бумагами на выписку. — Смотри, у меня даже справка от врача есть. Ни переломов, ни разрывов, ни сотрясения — вообще ничего.

Скотт оглядывает его сверху донизу, и похоже, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого глубоко вздыхает и прикусывает губу.

— Хорошо, — произносит он в конце концов. — Давай отвезем тебя домой.

За время поездки у Алекса затекает спина, так что из машины он направляется прямиком в душ и стоит под напором так долго, на сколько хватает горячей воды, позволяя тяжелым струям барабанить по позвоночнику, пока пар прочищает голову. К тому времени, как он вытирается, надевает потрепанные выцветшие шорты и натягивает старую футболку, его самочувствие становится значительно лучше. Звонит телефон, и после недолгого разговора Алекс выходит в гостиную.

Вид ожидающего на диване Скотта с журналом в руках его не удивляет.

— Привет, — бросает Алекс. Скотт поднимает голову, выражение на его лице невозможно прочесть. Алекс машет своим телефоном. — Только что говорил с Питером. Он с ума сходил, бесился из-за случившегося, обещал выяснить, кто складывал те ящики. Но я его заверил, что цел и невредим, так что, думаю, он успокоился. Я сказал, что не хочу ничьих увольнений.

Скотт нашаривает свою трость и встает на ноги.

— Тебя могло убить, Алекс, — говорит он скептически, — и ты не хочешь ни чьих увольнений? Лично я хочу придушить виновного.

Алекс подходит ближе, чтобы дотянуться до плеча Скотта, и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Это был несчастный случай. Всё в порядке.

Скотт рвано выдыхает и, кажется, сдувается.

— Тебе очень повезло.

От эмоций в его голосе в груди Алекса что-то сжимается. Он думает, что быть почти раздавленным ящиками-убийцами — невысокая цена за взгляд, которым Скотт сейчас на него смотрит.

— Ну… может, ты был моим счастливым талисманом, — предлагает он шутя. Скотт закатывает глаза.

— Само собой, в этом все дело. У меня хорошая карма.

— Я скорее думал, что ты как тот человечек на коробке хлопьев "Лаки чармс"*, — дразнит Алекс, надеясь получить в ответ улыбку. Скотт не подводит.

— А, значит, мы вернулись к шуткам про рост, — смеется он. — Разве не с этого все начиналось?

Усмешка спадает с лица Алекса, когда он задумывается над словами Скотта. Тот смотрит на него вопросительно и подсказывает:

— Забыл баскетбольные подначки? Те самые, где ты шутил про домовых и так разошелся, что вывел из строя мое колено, а впоследствии практически переехал ко мне, чтобы кормить из чувства вины, как какая-то гиперзаботливая мамаша. Теперь вспоминаешь?

Алекс отвечает раньше, чем успевает остановить себя:

— Я понял, о чем ты. Просто думал, что у нас все началось намного раньше этих шуток.

В воздухе повисает тяжелая, плотная тишина. Алексу хватает времени пожалеть о том, что он вообще открыл рот, но потом Скотт откашливается и бодро говорит:

— В общем… Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Иди, поваляйся на диване, я приготовлю ужин.

Алекс только качает головой.

— Ты?

— Да, я, — отвечает Скотт с легким возмущением. — Я способен сделать ужин.

Он отправляется на кухню и начинает рыться в холодильнике, вытаскивая содержимое на барную стойку. Алекс наблюдает, облокотившись на нее.

— Так, посмотрим, — бормочет Скотт, исчезнув за дверцей почти наполовину. — У нас есть болгарский перец, ветчина, грибы, какой-то… — он делает паузу, чтобы подозрительно принюхаться, — … обезжиренный, но вероятно не совсем безвкусный сыр. Я приготовлю тебе знаменитый денверский омлет по семейному рецепту.

— Ладно, Железный Повар, — посмеиваясь, говорит Алекс. — Удачи. Я уверен, что для него нет яиц.

— Потому что ты отнес их ко мне, — самодовольно отвечает Скотт и направляется к двери. — Скоро вернусь.

— Эй, Скотт.

— Чего?

Он оборачивается и ждет, его пальцы сжимают дверную ручку. Алекс широко улыбается, до глупого довольный — учитывая все произошедшее за сегодня, — тем, что Скотт будет для него готовить.

— Я тут подумал, — говорит он весело, — если за маленькую шишку на голове и синяк на спине я получаю ужин, что мне досталось бы за серьезную травму?

В глазах Скотта что-то мелькает, но затем он слабо, почти робко улыбается и тихо отвечает:

— Давай не выяснять, ладно?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На коробке изображен маленький эльф: <http://www.mrbreakfast.com/cereal_detail.asp?id=222>


	17. Часть VI. Глава вторая. Если долго мучиться

Алекс никогда не считал себя любителем квартир. Он проживал во множестве арендуемых и субарендуемых квартир разной степени унылости в разные периоды своей карьеры и жизни, но, как правило, счастливым его делали уединение и пространство, которые предоставлял полноценный дом с забором, садиком и, возможно, барбекю на заднем дворе. Однако, вот они оба, давно в погружены в съемочный процесс, и до сих пор используют "временное" жилье. Алекс списывает свое бездействие на обычную лень, что отчасти нелестно, но намного легче принять, чем любые причины, связанные со Скоттом. Хотя он немного удивлен, что Скотт не съехал. Казалось, что к этому времени тяга к дому с видом на океан где-нибудь рядом с пляжем для серферов его одолеет, несмотря на больное колено. В чем бы ни была его причина, сам Алекс, как ни странно, доволен квартирой в Гонолулу. Роскошной ее не назовешь, зато в ней комфортно. Нехватка уединенности могла бы вызвать неудобства, но, учитывая, что они со Скоттом — единственные обитатели своего этажа, и тот факт, что другие жильцы, кажется, не уделяют им особого внимания, а то и вовсе не замечают, разве что улыбаются при встрече в лифте или вестибюле, проблем не возникает.

Еще один большой плюс — тренажерный зал на втором этаже, обычно безлюдный, так как большинство постояльцев — пожилые люди и в качестве упражнений предпочитают прогулки по пляжу. Долгие часы работы бодрят, но Алекс все равно чувствует вялость, если не совершит пробежку, а после инцидента с коленом Скотта он приноровился выполнять свои тренировки в то же время, когда Скотт работал по собственной, тщательно подобранной физиотерапевтом программе.

Именно этим они и занимаются в воскресенье после небольшого приключения Алекса со складскими ящиками. Тот случай они больше не обсуждали, но Алекс чувствовал на себе взгляд Скотта чаще, чем за всю неделю до этого, и точно знал, что Скотт проверял глазами кровоподтеки на его спине, пока Алекс переодевал рубашки между сценами. А вчера, когда ему пришлось наносить дополнительный грим перед сценой с Мишель, Скотт был странно озабочен тем, хорошо ли получилось скрыть огромный фиолетовый синяк у него под лопаткой, который по мере заживления стал желтеть по краям.

Между прочим, вчера Скотту вообще не нужно было присутствовать на площадке большую часть дня. Съемки типично неловкой постельной сцены проходили, к счастью, в закрытом павильоне, и он спокойно мог подъехать позже. Алекс убеждал его именно так и поступить. Но после несчастного случая Скотт каждый день отвозил их на работу, словно боялся, что у Алекса какая-то недолеченная травма головы, и в этот раз тоже настоял, чтобы поехать вместе.

От странностей вселенской кармы, по велению которой они поочередно сменяют друг друга в ролях пострадавшего и сиделки, кружится голова. Кажется, в последнее время она постоянно кружится, когда Алекс пытается разгадать, что происходит за ясными голубыми глазами Скотта.

Открывая дверь в спортзал, он приказывает себе перестать думать. Нужно очистить мысли, и ничто не помогает лучше, чем пробежка, пусть даже в помещении.

Алекс улыбается Ванде и Морин — женщинам возраста его матери и единственным, кто кроме них относительно регулярно использует этот спортзал. "Девочки" приветствуют их со Скоттом по именам, и как только Алекс проходит зону свободных весов, где те делают подъемы на бицепс с гантелями по килограмму, он слышит перешептывания и смешки. Немного странно думать о том, как парочка седых подружек за шестьдесят рассматривает его задницу (а в том, что они заняты именно этим, Алекс не сомневается), но вид у них вполне безобидный, и не похоже, будто они собираются продать TMZ* запись “Тренировки Гавайи 5-0 на скрытую камеру”, так что Алекс мысленно отмахивается и смеется вместе со Скоттом, когда тот шепчет:

— Чувствую раздевающий взгляд.

Алекс изучает ряд силовых тренажеров, обдумывает, на каких бы хотел сегодня позаниматься, а Скотт, тем временем, прислоняет трость к стене и устраивается в положении для гребли — это одно из немногих кардио-упражнений, которые он сейчас может выполнять. Алекс стоит сзади и видит, как напрягаются при каждом усилии мышцы в крепких руках и плечах Скотта. Он вдруг понимает, что тупо пялится, и это, если честно, не помогает… ничему.

Значит, интенсивный бег. Он выбирает дорожку, задает программу, имитирующую восхождение в гору, включает iPod и отключает окружающий мир. Когда в бутылке заканчивается вода, он делает одну остановку, чтобы снять промокшую от пота футболку, потому что та липнет к спине, но, не считая этой заминки, на великолепные сорок пять минут для него существуют только классический рок в ушах и ритмичные удары ног по воображаемой тропе.

Внезапно ему на поясницу ложится рука. Алекс так погружен в себя, что чуть не спотыкается, прежде чем ему удается поставить дорожку на паузу. Вынув наушники, он поворачивается и видит Скотта. Тогда он вытирает лицо полотенцем и переминается с ноги на ногу. Шорты тоже промокли, стесняют движения, хотя до остановки этого получалось не замечать. Он чувствует собравшийся на поясе пот, представляет, как блестит сейчас татуировка внизу спины — прямо там, где его только что трогал Скотт. Всплывшая в голове картина заставляет Алекса вздрогнуть.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Скотт вытирает руку о штаны. Он выглядит… странно. Алекс как всегда не может понять его выражение, но Скотт покусывает губу, что-то явно случилось. Наверное, он перегрузил колено и не хочет в этом признаваться.

— Ты в порядке? — Алекс беспокойно хмурит брови.

— Да, — быстро отвечает Скотт, — просто… я закончил. Пойду наверх. Ты можешь дальше, ну, бежать до Китая, если хочешь.

— Нет, это… нет. Я все, — с запинками говорит Алекс, не отрывая от Скотта глаз. Он уверен, что упускает что-то.

Пока Скотт забирает трость, Алекс натягивает сменную футболку, затем они улыбаются и кивают на прощание Ванде и Морин, все так же старательно поднимающим небольшие розовые гантели. Скотт ничего не говорит в коридоре и ни слова не произносит в лифте, но Алекс чувствует между ними необъяснимое напряжение.

Когда они выходят на нужном этаже, Алекс достает из кармана свой брелок, возится в поисках ключа от двери Скотта и открывает перед ним дверь. Десять минут назад он собирался просто принять душ, а потом вернуться поужинать под вечернюю игру или кино, но молчаливая поездка в лифте и практически вибрирующий рядом Скотт вызывают у Алекса чувство неприятной недосказанности. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы бросить “Увидимся через десять минут”, он поворачивает и рявкает:

— В чем дело?

Скотт поднимает руку, и на мгновение Алекс всерьез думает, что тот собирается его ударить, но вместе ожидаемого кулака чувствует ладонь на груди, толкающую его назад, в квартиру. В поиске опоры он отшатывается к стене и краем сознания улавливает раздавшиеся одновременно звуки: хлопок двери, стук трости, упавшей на кафельный пол, и низкий гортанный стон. У Алекса не остается времени переварить происходящее, потому что в следующую секунду Скотт решительно прижимается к нему своим горячим потным телом и втягивает в неожиданный глубокий поцелуй.

На какой-то миг разум Алекса застревает в режиме рационального анализа, в мысленных метаниях "что происходит?", и к тому времени, как он доходит до состояния "Скотт меня целует — плевать на остальное", тело уже реагирует само по себе. Неточное, едва попадающее, плохо рассчитанное соприкосновение губ стремительно перетекает в бесстыдное трение языками. У Алекса подгибаются колени, и он съезжает по стене ниже, так, чтобы Скотту не приходилось вытягиваться на носках. Ощущения от его твердого члена рядом со своим бедром вызывают почти мгновенную эрекцию.

Становится неважно, что к этому привело. Важно лишь то, что после стольких дней, прожитых с желанием, надеждой и тоской, это наконец происходит. Но каким бы приятным ни было чувство, каким бы опьяняющим ни был штурм на его рассудок — давление, и тепло, и острый привкус соли на языке, и тихие, задыхающиеся стоны в ушах, — как бы ни было ему хорошо, этого мало. Разумеется, Алекс хочет Скотта, хотел его так сильно и так давно, что уже не помнит, как не хотеть, но не прижатым к стене, одетым и второпях. Точнее, не только так… и не в их первый раз. Он готов на любые условия Скотта, но сначала он хочет, чтобы они лежали горизонтально и были голыми, хочет распробовать всё, увидеть всё, хочет столько всего сделать прежде, чем Скотт потеряет голову в его объятиях, как сейчас.

С невероятным усилием Алекс отрывается от его губ и шепчет на ухо, хотя произнести получается лишь половину приготовленных слов: "Скотт… кровать… притормози…" — и, в любом случае, не похоже, что Скотт намерен тормозить этим вечером. Его рука пробирается внизу между их телами в то же время, пока Алекс пытается объясниться, и сжимает член Алекса через шорты один раз, а потом скользит под резинку. От первого же легкого касания кожи с кожей Алекс откидывает голову назад к стене так сильно, что прикусывает язык, на этом его попытки разговаривать, как, впрочем, и связно мыслить, прекращаются.

Так как все явно продлится очень недолго, Алекс решает выжать из возможности максимум. Его руки пускаются бродить повсюду, докуда могут дотянуться за раз, вплетаются во влажные завитки волос в основании шеи Скотта, скользят под футболку по ручейкам пота во впадинке на пояснице. Скотт в то же время водит сжатыми в кулак пальцами по члену Алекса, насколько это позволяет неудобный угол. Алекс возбужден до предела, уже балансирует на краю, достигнутом за считанные секунды. Как только он понимает, что может достать до задницы Скотта, то проводит ладонями по идеальным изгибам, крепко хватает и дергает на себя.

От рывка Скотт делает резкий вдох, выдыхает со стоном, который Алекс пытается проглотить, проникая языком в его рот. Скотт, подняв свободную руку, упирается в стену — как раз то, что нужно. Бедра Алекса начинают двигаться сами. Они толкаются в кулак, а Скотт вжимается в них пахом, движения грубы и неслаженны, но до того хороши, что проходит всего несколько волшебных секунд, а затем Скотт, содрогнувшись всем телом, роняет голову Алексу на плечо. Через мгновение между ними появляется и начинает расти ощущение влажного тепла, и одной только мысли, что Скотт сейчас кончил в штаны, хватает, чтобы подтолкнуть Алекса через край. Оргазм поражает его с неистовой силой, затрудняя дыхание.

Алекс еще только приходит в себя, когда Скотт, отодвинувшись, вынимает руку из его шорт и высвобождается из его опутывающих рук.

— Это… м-м-м… охуеть… — неразборчиво мямлит Алекс. Попытка заговорить явно преждевременная, его мозг еще не вернулся в строй. Он глубоко вздыхает и встречает взгляд Скотта, не в силах сдержать пьяную улыбку. — Я не делал так со средней школы.

— Нехилое воздержание, — саркастично отзывается Скотт сварганенной наспех шуткой, но уголки его рта дергаются в подобии глуповатой усмешки.

Он покраснел, это выглядит очаровательно, и позже именно на это Алекс спишет свою завороженность. Пока он стоит там и пялится, как идиот, вместо того, чтобы наклониться за новым поцелуем или попросту насильно утянуть Скотта из его собственных мыслей прямиком в спальню, момент ускользает. Скотт глубоко вздыхает и говорит, строго по делу, будто сейчас не произошло ничего чрезвычайно важного:

— Я сгоняю душ. Тебе тоже нужно переодеться. Я закажу пиццу — тебе вегетарианскую с тонкой корочкой, обещаю, — и потом посмотрим игру?..

Прежде, чем Алекс успевает ответить — прежде, чем он даже успевает сообразить, о чем Скотт говорит, — тот прихрамывая уходит в спальню и ни разу оглядывается. Что ж, ладно.

Алекс встряхивает головой и заставляет ноги двигаться. Он совершает не очень комфортную, но, к счастью, краткую прогулку через коридор в липких шортах и задерживается в душе дольше обычного, потому что поначалу слишком растерян и просто стоит под струями воды. Возвращаясь к Скотту, он встречает у двери разносчика пиццы. Скотт садится на другой конец дивана, они едят и смотрят, как Доджерс проигрывает Джайентс последние пять подач. За это время Алекс предпринимает несколько неудачных попыток завязать разговор, а Скотт произносит где-то две дюжины слов в общей сложности, половина которых — разнообразные эпитеты в адрес судьи. После окончания игры Скотт говорит:

— Всё, я с ног валюсь. До завтра, — и уходит спать.

Алекс сидит в оглушающей тишине еще добрые пять минут, а потом встает и отправляется к себе, в собственную кровать. Большую часть ночи он лежит и думает: “Что за нахуй?”. Потому что, серьезно — что за нахуй?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TMZ.com считается главным распространителем сплетен о знаменитостях.


	18. Часть VI. Глава третья. Не думай о розовом слоне

Утро понедельника — совершенно нормальный рабочий день. Алекс стучит в дверь Скотта за полчаса до сборов, то есть, 5 утра в нашем случае. Возмутительно ранний, но, как ни печально, привычный час. Они допивают кофе по пути, в машине повторяют реплики, обмениваются колкостями с их прекрасными гримерами и парикмахерами, после чего приступают к работе. С этого дня стартует производство серии про убийство серфера, и съемки начинаются на пляже с огромной толпой массовки. За обедом Скотт сетует, что его не будет с Алексом и Дэниелом в сцене на кроссовых мотоциклах, которая запланирована позже на этой неделе. Алекс отвечает, что это потому, что мотоциклы детских размеров не выпускают, и Скотт с предсказуемой меткостью бросает в его голову половину сэндвича с ветчиной. Алекс вытирает горчицу со лба, они смеются, а затем возвращаются к делам. Совершенно нормальный день.

Вот только, пока Скотт дает своему колену отдохнуть, Грейс хватает Алекса за руку и тянет в сторону от съемочной команды, где никто, он надеется, не слышит, как она спрашивает:

— Что у вас со Скоттом произошло за выходные?

Алекс удивленно моргает.

— У меня со Скоттом? — повторяет он невинно, хотя уже чувствует, что это дохлый номер. Черт бы побрал эту Грейс, она экстрасенс, что ли?

— Ай, перестань, — снисходительно и немного сочувствующе дразнит Грейс. — Ты сохнешь по нему, я вижу.

— Я не сохну! — тут же отрицает Алекс. Грейс смотрит на него с таким же выражением, какое было у его матери, когда он говорил ей, что не прогуливал школу. Алекс вздыхает. Посмотрев по сторонам и удостоверившись, что в пределах слышимости никого больше нет, он с неохотой соглашается: — Ладно, может быть, немного. Но с чего ты взяла, что за выходные что-то произошло?

— С того, что ты ведешь себя странно, а Скотт ведет себя даже страннее обычного, — откровенно говорит Грейс. — Но не волнуйтесь, думаю, я единственная, кто замечает. И единственная, кто видит в твоих глазах здоровенные мультяшные сердечки, когда ты смеешься над его шутками. И как он всегда придерживает эти шутки, пока ты не окажешься рядом, чтобы над ними посмеяться. — Она ухмыляется, когда Алекс закатывает глаза. — Что тут скажешь? У меня хорошая интуиция. А сегодня я чувствую возмущение в Силе*, — добавляет она, подергивая бровями, чем ужасно нервирует. — Короче, выкладывай. Что происходит?

Алекс не собирается ничего ей рассказывать. Правда, не собирается. Но когда он открывает рот, чтобы ответить “Ничего не происходит, а если бы и происходило, то это между мной и Скоттом”, то почему-то говорит:

— У нас вчера вроде как был секс.

Грейс, к ее чести, не смеется. Похоже, ей приходится закусить губу, чтобы удержаться, но все-таки она не смеется, и даже переспрашивает “Вроде как?” лишь с тихой ноткой скептицизма, которого заслуживает его заявление. Алекс хочет обнять ее — так приятно наконец обсудить с кем-то проблему, даже если этот кто-то проявляет нездоровый интерес к… к тому, что творится между ним и Скоттом.

— Он сводит меня с ума, — вздыхает Алекс, на что Грейс умудряется ответить одновременно с весельем и беспокойством:

— Оно и видно.

Алекс хочет рассказать ей больше. Он в таком отчаянии, что собирается сделать именно это, пусть даже причина, по которой он — ладно, "сохнет", как ни печально, очень подходящее слово — так вот, причина, по которой он сохнет, выставляет его в не очень лестном свете. Но в этот момент кто-то объявляет “пять минут”, так что ему не удается ни выговориться, ни опозориться, к чему вполне могло бы привести полное признание.

Грейс виновато улыбается, и они идут обратно на площадку, но прежде, чем подходят достаточно близко, чтобы их могли услышать остальные, она говорит:

— Знаешь, подумай лучше о плюсах.

— А есть плюсы? — огрызается Алекс. Ладно, он готов признать, что немного резок сегодня.

— В ситуации "у нас со Скоттом типа был секс" плюс в том, — терпеливо объясняет Грейс, — что у вас со Скоттом типа был секс.

Она находит свою шутку забавной, и поскольку ей явно хочется подбодрить Алекса, он чувствует себя обязанным посмеяться вместе с ней, нравится ему или нет.

Внезапно прямо рядом с ними, идя нога в ногу, возникает Скотт.

— Что смешного? — интересуется он. Грейс без единого слова тактично линяет, оставляя его настороженно разглядывать Алекса.

— Ничего, — говорит Алекс. Потому что ничего смешного в этом нет.

Ничего смешного в том, как сжимается у него в груди, когда Скотт ему улыбается, качает головой и называет дураком.

Ничего смешного в том, что когда все перемещаются в главный офис команды серферов, чтобы снять заключительную сцену серии, Алекс четырнадцать дублей не может стереть с лица неадекватную улыбку, пока объясняет, что "Дэнно" — это ласковое прозвище.

Совершенно ничего смешного в том, что на следующий день у Алекса пересыхает во рту, когда Скотт похабно обсасывает и вылизывает синее фруктовое мороженое, пытаясь добиться эффекта "Я только что пил Голубые Гавайи" на своем языке — хотя несколько членов команды находят это ужасно смешным.

И уж точно нет ничего смешного в поселившемся в комнате гигантском розовом слоне по имени "а помнишь, у нас недавно был секс?". Том самом, которого невозможно не замечать ни этим вечером, ни следующим, пока они ужинают, ходят на тренировки, репетируют, смотрят случайные передачи по телевизору, — словом, делают все то же самое, чем занимались вместе уже много недель. Только теперь, с накопившейся между ними бешеной энергетикой, эти действия ощущаются в равной степени неловкими и интимными. Алекс говорит себе, что вовсе не ждет, пока Скотт вытащит голову из задницы. Он сам сделает ход, что-нибудь предпримет, что-нибудь скажет, — не важно, что. Но раз за разом его останавливает причудливая комбинация теплоты в глазах Скотта и выразительных "не тронь" сигналов его тела, и дважды Алекс уходит домой один и в полном удручении. Что-то должно произойти.

И происходит.

Вечером в среду они возвращаются домой поздно, с едой на вынос из итальянского гастронома, который нравится Скотту, и шестью банками пива. Алекс облокачивается на спинку дивана Скотта и включает телевизор, перебирая подряд каналы до… о, а это не?.. Он отщелкивает назад, пока на экране не появляются Аль Пачино, Роберт Дюваль и Джеймс Каан.

— Серьезно? — насмешливо спрашивает Скотт из кухни, где как раз убирает пиво в холодильник. Он подходит и становится рядом с Алексом, указывая на экран. — Нет, я понимаю, что "Крестный отец" — шедевр кинематографии, и я полностью разделяю твое восхищение Брандо, хотя, когда я только начинал сниматься, то лично меня больше интриговал стиль дяди Эла…

— Погоди, — перебивает Алекс. — Ты зовешь Пачино "дядей Элом"? Правда?

Скотт долго смотрит на него с выражением, в котором читается, что Алекс, вероятно, единственный в мире человек, у которого нет семейных уменьшительных имен для легендарных актеров. А затем вдруг широко улыбается.

— Да я над тобой прикалываюсь. Но, черт, видел бы ты свое лицо, — смеется Скотт. Алекс качает головой. — Хотя он часто к нам заглядывал, когда я был мелким.

— Да? И как же ты его называл?

— Думаешь, я помню? Мне было лет, наверное, пять или около того, — Скотт пожимает плечами. — А теперь выруби это.

— Почему? — удивляется Алекс. Его слегка гипнотизирует развернувшаяся на экране сцена, где Сонни и Том говорят с Майклом, что все это просто бизнес. То, как держится Джеймс Каан, его тон, интонации, языка тела — во всем этом так много _Скотта_ , что Алекс не может отвести взгляд. — Твой папа здесь потрясающе сыграл, — говорит он, потому что так легче, чем сказать то, что действительно хочется.

— Да, он был пугающим засранцем, — соглашается Скотт, потом добавляет, махнув головой на Джеймса (растрепанная кудрявая шевелюра, помятая белая рубашка, размахивающие руки): — В целом, я помню его из детства именно таким. Классика или нет, но как-то не хочется, чтобы на воспоминания о дорогом любимом папочке, читающем мне, трехлетнему карапузу, сказки на ночь, наложился образ мужика, которого замочат у меня на глазах.

На это Алексу нечего возразить, остается только кивнуть и выключить телевизор. Он поворачивается, полуприсев на спинку дивана, и оказывается со Скоттом лицом к лицу. Они стоят соблазнительно близко. Алекс ловит его взгляд, удерживает и думает про себя, что, возможно, ему мерещится, но чувство такое, что если прямо сейчас он протянет руку, Скотт не отступит. В голове проносится тысяча мыслей, которым хотелось бы дать ход, используя этот момент, но по необъяснимой причине Алекс останавливается на вопросе, который заставляет Скотта заметно вздрогнуть.

— Твой отец знает, что ты… иногда… ну, с парнями?

— Какого?.. — начинает Скотт, но быстро себя обрывает и скептически смотрит на Алекса. — А ты говоришь с отцом о своей сексуальной жизни?

— Нет, но… — Алекс останавливается, подумывая, не сменить ли тему, но нет, это хорошая отправная точка, и Скотт не пытается сбежать — еще не пытается. Алексу действительно хочется услышать его ответ. — То есть, мы не вдаемся в детали, но он в курсе, что я встречаюсь с парнями. Мне просто интересно, знает или нет твой отец, что ты…

— Я не гей, — тихо и решительно перебивает Скотт. Алекс даже не старается задушить смешок.

— Ну, с позиции человека, в штанах которого побывали твои руки, могу сказать, что ты не так чтобы совсем уж не гей.

Скотт на секунду отводит взгляд, как будто взвешивает слова, но когда отвечает, его голос звучит сухо:

— Мой отец не гомофоб, он бы ничего не сказал.

Пока Алекс пытаясь решить, в какую сторону двигаться дальше, Скотт приглаживает рукой волосы — нервное движение не сочетается с напускным спокойствием, которое он явно пытается демонстрировать.

— На кой хрен мы об этом говорим?

Скотт… нет, не раздражен. Просто какой-то дерганный, будто через него пустили ток, и Алекс идет на риск, чтобы понять причину. Он протягивает руку, почти ожидая получить электрический удар.

Его ладонь опускается Скотту на талию. Скотт не пытается отстраниться, так что Алекс цепляется пальцем за петлю на поясе его штанов и дергает вперед. Скотт позволяет себя придвинуть, бросает трость и становится у Алекса между ног. Их глаза почти на одном уровне, потому что Алекс все еще сидит на спинке дивана, по большей части.

— Я просто хочу знать, что твой отец… что он нормально отнесся бы к тому, что мы… — на этом месте Алекс замолкает — ему приходится, — потому что, сказать честно? Он понятия не имеет, кто они со Скоттом друг для друга, не уверен даже, что есть подходящие слова в литературной части языка, чтобы описать их отношения. Но сейчас не время искать определение. Скотт прямо перед ним, в пределах досягаемости, и, что более важно, он кажется на удивление податливым к прикосновениям. Алекс не готов потратить эту возможность на сеанс психоанализа.

— Хочу знать, что твой отец нормально отнесется к тому, что мы… делаем, — поясняет Алекс и с каждым словом сокращает между ними расстояние, чтобы последние произнести Скотту прямо в губы. Потом, наклонив голову, преодолевает оставшиеся миллиметры.

Скотт отвечает на поцелуй без колебаний, а через мгновение зарывается пальцами в короткий ежик на затылке Алекса и крепко сжимает их, словно боится, что Алексу может взбрести в голову куда-то исчезнуть. В этом жесте — в том, как Скотт держит руку в его волосах, — столько властности, что от возбуждения сносит крышу, но даже сейчас Алекс опасается, что в любой момент ситуация может развернуться на 180 градусов. Поэтому, хотя все его инстинкты призывают не торопиться и как следует насладиться моментом, Алекс для подстраховки просовывает между ними свободную руку и через джинсы гладит уже твердеющий член Скотта. Слышится хриплая ругань. Скотт толкается бедрами в ладонь и отклоняется назад, не разрывая контакта ниже пояса, чтобы посмотреть Алексу в лицо.

— Так. Я запрещаю тебе говорить о моем отце и одновременно держать руку на моем члене, — предупреждает он, хотя их поза отчасти смягчает резкость выговора. — Это две совершенно взаимоисключающие темы.

— Согласен, — Алекс хитро улыбается. — Тогда молчу.

Он первым наклоняется и снова целует Скотта, желая подчеркнуть дразнящие нотки в своих словах, но дальше Скотт перехватывает инициативу. Поцелуи становятся умопомрачительно глубокими. Он отрывается, находит у Алекса пульсирующую жилку чуть ниже линии подбородка и легонько к ней присасывается. Алекс откидывает голову, чтобы открыть ему лучший доступ, и ничуть не переживает, что может остаться засос. В какой-то степени даже хочет, чтобы остался, безрассудно забивая на то, что подумают завтра в гримерке.

Он неожиданно понимает, что руки Скотта спускаются по его спине, и пока одна собирает в кулак складки футболки, другая ныряет за пояс джинсов. Алекс выгибается, машинально приподнимаясь, предоставляя Скотту свободу — и негласное разрешение — делать с ним все, что вздумается. Трение между их бедрами становится, и последовавший разряд удовольствия заставляет Алекса резко вдохнуть, а рука Скотта скользит еще ниже. Алекс подозревает, что окончательно свихнется, если Скотт сейчас, вот в эту минуту не разденется и не ляжет.

Он роняет голову Скотту на плечо и для пробы отталкивается вперед, пытаясь побудить его двигаться в сторону спальни. Скотт не улавливает намек и не отступает. Алекс мог бы заставить его силой, но это грозило бы риском разорвать контакт и, вполне вероятно, прекратить всё разом. Такой выбор, ясное дело, недопустим, так что Алекс поворачивает голову и произносит в горячую шею Скотта, с трудом выговаривая слова:

— Скотт… пожалуйста… здесь же есть кровать, то есть, прямо здесь, — он делает бесполезный взмах рукой в направлении спальни, и когда Скотт никак не реагирует, Алекс добавляет немного отчаянно: — Я не собираюсь снова кончать в штаны.

После этого Скотт действительно перестает лапать задницу Алекса и отстраняется. Алекс вздрагивает от потери тепла, судорожно вдыхает, но лишь потянувшись к рукам Скотта, внутренне готовый тащить его в кровать даже на себе, если придется, он понимает, что руки у Скотта заняты. Пальцы ловко расстегивают пуговицу и молнию на джинсах Алекса, а затем, вернувшись на пояс, тянут их вниз вместе с бельем.

Прохладный воздух окутывает член, Скотт случайно задевает запястьем головку, и этого хватает, чтобы Алекс ненадолго потерялся в ощущениях. Лишь до момента, когда Скотт берет его за бедра с безошибочно угадываемым намерением развернуть, и Алекса выбрасывает обратно в реальность.

Его первая мгновенная реакция — сказать "нет". Вот только тело предает его, и прежде, чем Алекс успевает выразить хоть слабое возражение — словом или действием, — его руки уже сжимают обшивку спинки дивана, а джинсы съехали до самых лодыжек. Он тихо чертыхается и нагибается сильнее, чтобы опереться на локти. Освободившимися ладонями трет лицо. Член потяжелел и набух, яйца поджались в ожидании, и постепенно нарастающее возбуждение только подпитывает его досаду.

Алекс практически одной ногой на финишной черте — блядь, да в последнее время он там одной ногой просто от того, что смотрит на Скотта, — но он еще не настолько захвачен чувствами, чтобы не найти в себе силы все остановить, и очень близок к тому, чтобы поступить именно так. Потому что вот это "быстро и по-тихому", это "не смотри мне в глаза" пестрит пятьюдесятью оттенками ебанутого отрицания, а Алекс примирился с влечением к своему полу еще в средней школе, примерно сразу же после того, как впервые кончил в штаны.

И все же, он не останавливает Скотта. Не поворачивается и не выкручивается из его рук. Не посылает его нахуй, хотя импульсивно тоже рассматривает такой вариант. Тепло ладони, скользящей по его голой заднице, на время притормаживает реакцию, и этой задержки Скотту хватает, чтобы стащить собственные штаны. Следующее ощущение не спутать ни с чем: твердый член ложится Алексу между ягодиц. Скотт издает звук, чем-то напоминающий гортанный стон на выдохе, в равной степени наполненный облегчением и голодом. Алекса словно бьет током. В то же время пальцы Скотта обхватывают его член и решительным движением проводят от основания до кончика.

С губ Алекса срывается короткое "блядь", бедра качаются то назад, то вперед, будто тело не может выбрать, что лучше — прижаться к Скотту или толкнуться в его горячий кулак.

При любом раскладе его капитуляция безоговорочна, но Скотт этого еще не знает. Услышав голос Алекса, он немедленно замирает.

— Все хорошо?

Вопрос звучит хрипло и напряженно. Если бы Алекс мог ответить быстрее, он бы это сделал.

— Хорошо… все хорошо, — говорит он почти шепотом — не получается набрать в легкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы сказать нормально. Поэтому Алекс раздвигает ноги, насколько позволяют болтающиеся на лодыжках джинсы, и надеется однозначно донести до Скотта свою мысль.

У него получается. Скотт начинает двигаться, одна рука вцепляется Алексу в бок (в исступлении Алекс думает, что там, наверное, останутся маленькие синяки в форме пальцев), а другая начинает неторопливо ласкать его спереди в резком диссонансе с ритмичным движением бедер. Трение члена с кожей в ложбинке его задницы, когда между их телами только слой липкого пота, едва ли можно назвать удобным, но все равно дико возбуждает. Алекс не может не думать, насколько было бы лучше делать то же самое в кровати, со смазкой, без одежды и не в такой спешке.

Вслед за этой мыслью его пробивает дрожь, пульс подскакивает, и, возможно, он кончил бы прямо сейчас, если бы рука на члене внезапно не замерла. Оставленный в подвешенном состоянии, он тяжело вдыхает, а затем Скотт делает еще один резкий толчок бедрами. Алекс подается назад, чувствует, что Скотта трясет, и как в следующее мгновение по спине растекается влажное тепло.

Через секунду к нему приходит осознание, что Скотт только что кончил прямо на него, но полностью сосредоточиться на этом Алекс сможет не раньше, чем позаботится о другом неотложном и требующим внимания деле. Он перемещает свой вес — вместе с добавленным весом обмякшего на его спине Скотта, — на один локоть, тянет вниз освободившуюся руку, переплетая их пальцы, и за несколько быстрых движений доводит себя до финиша.

Губы хватают воздух большими глотками. Его слегка колотит от сногсшибательного оргазма и от жжения в бедрах — четырёхглавые мышцы долго терпели странное полусогнутое положение, которое Алекс неосознанно принял, чтобы подстроиться под разницу в их со Скоттом росте. Между тем, Скотт, видимо, вывернулся из футболки, потому что Алекс чувствует как мягкий хлопок сперва накрывает их руки и вытирает, а потом перемещается за спину. Алекс пытается заставить работать оставшиеся активными клетки мозга, чтобы выбрать между "выпрямиться" и "упасть на колени", и когда он уже готов сдвинуться, его останавливает внезапно ощущение на пояснице скользящего прикосновения. Целую секунду он пытается понять, что делают пальцы Скотта, а затем до него доходит: татуировка. В груди приятно теплеет от того, как ласково, почти с трепетом Скотт его трогает. Алекс невольно оказывается захваченным возникшей в голове картиной, как загорелые пальцы повторяют витиеватый узор чернил на его коже.

Скотт отстраняется и делает шаг назад, чтобы натянуть штаны, но Алекс еще несколько мгновений остается неподвижным, потому что уверен, что почувствовал легкий поцелуй прямо между своими лопатками за момент до того, как Скотт его отпустил.

Развернувшись, Алекс распутывает собственные джинсы и поправляет задранную футболку, а глазами неотрывно следит за Скоттом. Они быстро приводят себя в порядок, и вскоре голая грудь Скотта с его скомканной в руках футболкой остаются единственными свидетельствами того, что с тех пор, как десять минут назад они стояли прямо здесь, пробираясь через минное поле разговора про секс, родителей и субъективность восприятия, произошли какие-то изменения.

Алекс тянется к Скотту, хочет восстановить связь, пока тот еще тепло на него смотрит, но слишком поздно. Уже в следующую секунду Скотт резко отступает и оказывается вне досягаемости.

— Я в душ, — говорит он. Потом ухмыляется и берет со стола телефон. На лице снова непроницаемая маска. Алекс успевает понять, что трубка летит ему в руки, и ловит на чистом рефлексе. — Давай, расскажи моему отцу, если хочешь, — подначивает Скотт. — Рискни.

Бросив Алексу еще одну злую ухмылку, он берет трость и отправляется в ванную.

Алекс тупо смотрит ему в спину, ошарашенный очередной внезапной сменой эмоциональных фаз Скотта Каана. Он не в состоянии начать переваривать, что сейчас произошло, поэтому забивает и смотрит вместо этого на телефон в руке, а потом на пустую прихожую, где только что был Скотт.

В списке контактов он находит собственный номер, записанный под "О'Лок", и улыбается, пролистывает дальше, до номера Джеймса Каана под "Папа". Усмехнувшись, жмет на вызов. Джеймс отвечает после первого звонка.

— Скотти! Что у тебя нового?

Алекс делает паузу для эффекта, после чего говорит:

— Привет, Джимми, извини… это Алекс. Я сидел у Скотта на диване, наверное, случайно облокотился на телефон… Нет, все отлично. Работы много, но в целом все отлично.

Он ясно слышит, как открылась дверь ванной. Из коридора доносятся торопливые шаги — очевидно, Скотт хочет выяснить, с кем Алекс разговаривает.

— Кстати, Скотт только что вышел из душа. Передаю ему трубку… Да, я тоже был рад поболтать, Джимми.

Когда Алекс поднимает взгляд, Скотт стоит перед ним с полотенцем на бедрах и испуганным выражением на лице. Алекс бросает ему телефон.

— Твой отец хочет поговорить с тобой, — сообщает он и выходит за дверь.

К себе в квартиру он возвращается очень собой довольным. Один раунд в не-сумасшедшей половине этих не-отношений остался за ним. Зайдя в комнату, Алекс раздевается, принимает быстрый душ и только успевает одеться, когда слышит резкий стук в дверь, которую ему хватило предусмотрительности закрыть.

Он подходит к двери неторопливо и так же не спеша ее открывает. На Скотте теперь штаны, но он все еще держит в левой руке телефон, когда рывком поднимает кулак правой и бьет Алекса в плечо. Впрочем, никакой серьезной силы в удар он не вкладывает, так что Алекс в ответ только смеется.

— Какой же ты придурок! — громко заявляет Скотт, тоже смеясь.

— Хороший? — ухмыляется Алекс.

— Ага, просто умора, — Скотт качает головой. — Идем, там наш ужин стынет.

И Алекс идет. Они устраиваются на противоположных концах дивана и едят холодные макароны с овощами под "Мальчишник в Вегасе". Конечно, на этот раз они разговаривают… о кино и необъяснимой притягательности застывшей пасты, и, кстати, тебе принести еще пива?.. Но когда фильм заканчивается, и Алекс бредет по коридору назад, он спрашивает себя, куда подевалось недавно кипевшее в нем чувство победы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Я чувствую возмущение в Силе, мой юный падаван" — цитата из кинофильма "Звездные войны".


	19. Часть VI. Глава четвертая. Насчет прошлой ночи

Алекс ложится в полной уверенности, что провозится полночи, но, кажется, едва голова успевает коснуться подушки, как срабатывает будильник. Списав хороший сон на эффект от охуительного оргазма, превзошедший недовольство обеспечившим этот оргазм лицом, Алекс встает и направляется в душ. Он чувствует себя странно отдохнувшим и полным решимости. Где-то между намыливанием и споласкиванием решение принято: он сегодня же вытащит Скотта на разговор. Сразу после работы. Никаких отговорок. Просто сделает остановку по дороге домой, и пользуясь тем, что им некуда будет деться (между делом Алекс вспоминает, оснащены ли двери его машины блокировкой от детей), заставит Скотта говорить.

Как следствие, он с воодушевлением и легкостью расправляется со сценами текущего дня, а в свободное время работает над самовнушением, что ничуть не переживает из-за предстоящего выяснения отношений, а просто слегка взволнован. Метод кажется действенным, пока не приходит время поменять футболку и штаны Макгарретта на свою одежду. Алексу приходится взять паузу и убедиться, что его не вырвет сразу после переодевания. Тем не менее, он остается непреклонным и, покидая студию быстрым шагом, высматривает Скотта рядом с машиной.

— Эй.

Голос раздается из-за спины. Алекс поворачивается и видит, что Скотт идет (ковыляет, вообще-то, — он все еще с тростью, но с каждым днем видны улучшения) к нему.

— Я забыл, что у меня после обеда физиотерапия, — говорит Скотт, похлопав по колену, — так что увидимся дома, хорошо? Дэниел сказал, что подбросит меня.

Алекс может только представить, какое выражение, должно быть, появляется на его лице, потому что Скотт добавляет:

— В чем дело?

— Нам нужно поговорить о прошлой ночи, — выдает Алекс на одном дыхании. Не так он планировал начать этот разговор.

Скотт широко улыбается.

— О чем тут говорить? Что бы ты ни сказал, Эд Хелмс намного смешнее Зака Галифианакиса. И я все еще сомневаюсь, что у тебя с Брэдли Купером есть шансы.

Алекс резко выдыхает. Он в шоке, хотя не должен быть, и… рассержен, хотя, наверно, должен быть уже давно.

— Фильм? — начинает он. Его ровный, обманчиво спокойный тон быстро повышается: — Ты говоришь о фильме? Ты что, издеваешься надо мной?

Алекс видит, как Скотт меняется, выпрямляется в полный, пусть и небольшой, рост и встречается с Алексом глазами, но проблеск вины во взгляде странно противоречит его воинственной позе.

Что бы он ни собирался ответить, момент упущен, потому что к ним присоединяются Грейс и Дэниел. Грейс оценивает сцену прищуренным взглядом, но Дэниел кажется невозмутимым.

— Готов? — спрашивает он Скотта. Тот бросает Алексу слабую улыбку:

— Позже увидимся, ладно? — и уходит.

Алекс стоит неподвижно, провожая их взглядом. Его практически трясет от злости и негодования. Грейс кладет руку ему на плечо и расплывается в улыбке, которую, наверное, считает невинной.

— Итак, — говорит она беспечно, — как продвигается операция по охмурению Каана?

Алекс удивленно фыркает.

— Продвигается… что?

Чертова Грейс. Кто вообще так выражается? Он сжимает переносицу, дабы утихомирить дробный стук в голове, грозящий перерасти в полномасштабный взрыв. Хочется парировать чем-нибудь вроде “Где ты этого нахваталась?”, но на Грейс его яда уже не хватает.

— А как по-твоему она проходит? — огрызается он в итоге. — Серьезно, к нему должны выдавать инструкцию. Я даже не уверен, хочу ли знать, что такого в его жизни случилось, чтобы он стал настолько, блядь, сложным.

Грейс поглаживает его по спине широкими успокаивающими кругами.

— Милый, у всех за спиной есть багаж, — говорит она сочувственно. — Ты справишься. Я в тебя верю.

— Багаж? — возмущается Алекс. Нет, ну правда. — Хорошо, допустим, у всех есть багаж. У _меня_  есть багаж, — говорит он в край обозленно, и, может, несправедливо срываться на Грейс, но она-то здесь, а Скотта нет. — У меня синдром дефицита внимания с гиперактивностью и целый букет неврозов. Во всех моих отношениях именно я всегда оказывался самым ебанутым. Первый парень, с которым я встречался, сказал, что у меня комплексы на почве проблем с отцом, и хотя это полная чушь, мне до сих пор не по себе от того, что он так думал. А еще есть бывшая в Эл-Эй, которая рассталась со мной, потому что я не мог перестать говорить "пизда", вполне типичное в Австралии слово-паразит, но, очевидно, в Штатах оно не принято. И…

— Ты к чему-то клонишь? — спокойно спрашивает Грейс, явно не впечатленная его тирадой. — Кстати, да, не говори "пизда", это грубо.

Алекс тупо моргает, мысленно споткнувшись об ее вопрос, и заставляет себя вернуться к сути.

— К тому, что я полностью осознаю, что у меня есть багаж. Только мой багаж — это нормальный, повседневный багаж, скажем, чемодан от "Samsonite", простой, черный, немного потрепанный, но все еще пригодный к использованию. И я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь держать этот багаж подальше от чужих глаз, в кладовке, например, где ему и место, когда не путешествуешь или не наполняешь его воспоминаниями о бывших, которые, возможно, бесились из-за "пизды", но, скорее всего, злились на тебя за что-то еще, о чем ты так никогда и не узнаешь.

Алекс останавливается, чтобы вдохнуть. Грейс выглядит сбитой с толку.

— По-моему, ты слегка запутался в своих метафорах, — говорит она, — или же окончательно потерял нить, но в любом случае, в твоих словах нет никакого смысла.

— Нет же, нет, в них полно смысла! — спорит Алекс, размахивая руками и бурно жестикулируя. — Я о том, что мой багаж — это багаж обычного человека, а багаж Скотта — нет. Во-первых, он стоит на виду, типа, посреди гостиной, где ты спотыкаешься об него каждые две секунды. Серьезно, поговори со Скоттом пять минут и попробуй сказать, что у него не дохуя этого багажа. И вот ты знаешь, что он есть, ты не можешь его игнорировать, но и распаковать не можешь, потому что на замках стоят шифры, а внутри потайные отсеки. У Скотта багаж Джеймса Бонда! — в сердцах заявляет Алекс.

На этот раз Грейс не смеется и, кажется, практически теряет дар речи.

— Чувак, — только и говорит она, но произносит с таким состраданием, какое вообще возможно уместить в два слога.

Алекс глубоко вздыхает, поднимает руки над головой и тянется, пытаясь сбросить часть скопившегося в мышцах напряжения.

— Мне нужно на пробежку, — сообщает он больше для себя, чем для Грейс.

— Тебе нужно выпить, — настойчиво поправляет Грейс. — Идем, я угощаю.

Алекс недолго колеблется, затем вздыхает и идет с ней к ее машине.

— Ты плохо на меня влияешь, — говорит он. Грейс отвечает сияющей улыбкой.

— Ох, Алекс, ты мне льстишь.

Они немного выпивают, и Алекс отравляется домой. Как только он закрывает за собой дверь, в нее стучит Скотт — один удар, скорее, объявляющий о приходе, чем спрашивающий разрешения войти.

— Привет, есть планы завтра на вечер? — говорит он без предисловий, будто между ними не висит миллиона невысказанных и нерешенных вопросов.

— Эм… нет, — подозрительно отвечает Алекс. Завтра пятница, и, с одной стороны, выходные на этой неделе у них свободны, а провести их со Скоттом, занимаясь тем, от чего его глаза так загораются, наверное, не может быть совсем отстойно. С другой стороны, учитывая, в каком расположении духа (больше всего подходящем под определение как некий Скотто-спровоцированный психоз) Алекс сейчас находится, он не может исключить вероятности, что в какой-то момент попросту не ударит Скотта в лицо.

Скотт улыбается.

— Супер. Я только что говорил с Джованни. Он завтра будет в городе, и ты идешь с нами.

По причинам, которых слишком много, чтобы перечислять, Алекс уходит от прямого ответа. Из небольшого количества друзей, бегло упоминавшихся в их разговорах, о Джованни он слышал, пожалуй, чаще всего. Алекс припоминает, что тот собирался провести на Мауи второй медовый месяц со своей женой, но…

— Ты вроде говорил, что у него не будет времени остановиться на Оаху, — безучастно замечает Алекс.

— Они с женой нашли компромисс, — объясняет Скотт с плохо сдерживаемым воодушевлением. — Ей достается день шопинга на Калакауа авеню, а ее любезнейшему достается вечер со мной.

— Ну, тогда я там не нужен, — говорит Алекс. — Вы не виделись несколько месяцев. Уверен, вам будет что обсудить.

— Не начинай, — Скотт небрежно отмахивается. — Ты идешь с нами, возражения не принимаются.

А затем, чтобы наверняка лишить Алекса возможности отвертеться, добавляет:

— Увидимся завтра, — и, скрывшись за дверью, возвращается к себе.


	20. Часть VI. Глава пятая. Наповал

Алекс пьян.

Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что это было в принципе неизбежно. Развалившись на стуле в каком-то шумном пляжном баре, который Скотт выбрал для их небольшой вылазки, он чувствует, что должен, наверное, помнить, где находится, но они приехали сюда очень много рюмок тому назад, и прямо сейчас это не кажется таким уж важным. А выпить еще — очень даже кажется.

Его не стесняет компания старого друга Скотта, Джованни Рибизи, — звезды нескольких зачастую своеобразных фильмов, включая снятую Скоттом "Собачью проблему", — хотя по большому счету Алексу просто кажется, будто он тусуется со странным младшим братом Фиби из "Друзей". Вернее сказать, что сейчас ему неуютно в компании самого Скотта, и по этой причине Алекс снова и снова заказывает себе по рюмке в дополнение к их пиву. Текила — общепринятый напиток сохнущих от любви идиотов, думает он, морщась от жжения, с которым алкоголь проедает дорогу к желудку.

Скотт странно смотрит на Алекса, но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что его телефон, лежащий в опасной близости от лужицы пролитого на столе "Лонгборд" светлого, начинает вибрировать. Скотт нащупывает трубку, поднимает ее к лицу, чуть не уронив по ходу в лужу, и всматривается в экран.

— Это отец, — говорит он. Слова кажутся Алексу невнятными — то ли Скотт тоже перепил, то ли Алекс настолько готов, что в его ушах уже все звучит пьяно. Пока он размышляет над этой загадкой, Скотт выходит из-за стола с кратким "Скоро вернусь" и петляет через толпу к двери, вероятно, собираясь ответить на звонок снаружи, где ему не придется орать, чтобы быть услышанным.

Теперь на Алекса странно смотрит Джованни, но ему на это глубоко наплевать. Он просто улыбается, салютует бокалом пива и делает долгий глоток. Джованни молча пододвигает к нему последнюю нетронутую рюмку. Алекс, пожав плечами, выпивает и ее тоже.

— Значит… ты со Скоттом, — неожиданно говорит Джованни. Алекс закатывает глаза.

— Нет никакого "меня со Скоттом".

— Нет? — невинно спрашивает Джованни. — А похоже, что есть.

Сделав еще один глоток пива, Алекс решительно отвечает:

— Не-а.

Джованни поднимает бровь.

— Почему нет?

Алекс практически прыскает со смеху.

— Потому что он больной на всю голову, вот почему.

Джованни смеется, будто ответ его крайне забавляет, хотя при этом ничуть не удивляет.

— Но ведь за это и нравится, да? — Он с улыбкой хлопает Алекса по плечу и встает. — Схожу отлить.

Алекс смотрит, как Джованни пробирается через переполненный бар, затем переводит взгляд на дверь, в которую вышел Скотт, и раздумывает над выпавшей ему удобной возможностью. К черту. Он подрывается, догоняет Джованни недалеко от мужской уборной и тащит дальше по коридору, мимо двери, в отгороженный угол с висящим на стене неисправным таксофоном.

Джованни наклоняет голову с этим его вечно довольным выражением и говорит:

— Слушай, чувак, я польщен, конечно, но не заинтересован. К тому же, мне от Скотта достанется, даже если я просто посмотрю не так в твою сторону.

Пьяный мозг Алекса зависает.

— Чего?

— А ты не видел, как он делает эту свою бразильскую хрень*? — Джованни аж передергивает. — Уложит только так, отвечаю.

Алекс трет лицо рукой.

— Понятия не имею, что ты несешь, и я к тебе не подкатываю, — говорит он твердо. — Просто объясни мне, что за фигня со Скоттом.

— Имеешь в виду, у вас со Скоттом? — самодовольно поправляет Джованни.

— Ладно, хорошо, — запинаясь, признает Алекс, — я и Скотт… вроде как… наверное. Не знаю, — он замолкает.

— Зато я знаю, — говорит Джованни с легкой понимающей улыбкой, а затем выпрямляется и начинает театрально вещать, как будто вышел на сцену: — Вообще-то, это грустная история. Когда-то давно нашего Скотти довела одна чокнутая сука. Телка была бессердечной, говорю тебе, но Скотт попал на крючок со всеми потрохами. Два несчастных года драмы, и закончилось все тем, что когда он решил удивить ее кольцом, уже готовый сделать предложение, то застал постели с другим. Это почти убило его… Скотта, имею в виду. Хотя уверен, что у него руки чесались навалять тому кексу. А я, лично, был готов навалять его девчонке за все, что она сделала ему… — Джованни ежится от воспоминаний и продолжает: — Но красивая была до неприличия. Стройная длинноногая брюнетка, — он прицельно окидывает Алекса взглядом сверху донизу. — Видимо, любимый типаж.

Пока Алекс изо всех сил старается не зацикливаться на последнем комментарии, Джованни продолжает голосом сказочника (возможно, он считает, что попал в эпицентр шекспировской трагедии, думает Алекс, глядя на эти кривляния):

— С тех пор Скотт навсегда зарекся не заводить отношений. Трахаться, но не встречаться. И не влюбляться. Такое вот клише, — с помпой заканчивает Джованни.

— Ну, знаешь, сейчас он не делает ничего из этого списка, — бормочет Алекс под нос. — По крайней мере, со мной.

Его слова привлекают внимание Джованни.

— Так вы, ребят, еще не трахались?

Алекс мотает головой и чувствует, что краснеет. Джованни, однако, выглядит все таким же удивленным.

— И кто из вас морозится? — просит он прояснить.

— А сам-то как думаешь? — фыркнув, огрызается Алекс.

— Да, естественно, — Джованни жмет плечами. — Ну, на то есть очевидная причина: вы вместе работаете. Он же не сможет просто выставить тебя утром за дверь, верно?

Алекс несколько секунд обдумывает услышанное. Алкоголя его крови достаточно, чтобы игнорировать факт, что он, взрослый мужчина, ведет типично подростковый разговор возле мужского туалета на тему "почему я не нравлюсь мальчику, который нравится мне", и сконцентрироваться на новых кусочках мозаики "Скотт Каан", которые попали к нему в руки.

— Так, ладно, у Скотта было тяжелое расставание с бывшей. Когда мы только встретились, он упоминал, что недавно закончил старые отношения, и, как я понимаю, это были те самые. Но… ты знаешь, он когда-нибудь встречался всерьез с парнем?

— А я все ждал, когда ты спросишь, — Джованни расплывается в улыбке, и кажется, он слишком уж сильно наслаждается происходящим, из-за чего Алексу немного хочется послать его подальше. Но любопытство берет верх. — Нет. Насколько мне известно, Скотт никогда не встречался с парнями ни всерьез, ни еще как-нибудь, — прямо говорит Джованни. — В любом случае, сейчас он довольно решительно настроен следовать своему обету больше никогда ни с кем не встречаться. Но если бы кто-то спросил его в лоб, нравятся ли ему парни, я гарантирую, что он бы ответил "нет".

У Алекса екает в груди.

— Так почему мы вообще от этом говорим? — спрашивает он сердито, хотя едва ли вина Джованни, что его друг слегка ебанутый.

— Боже, успокойся, — Джованни качает головой. — Вспомни, о ком речь. Просто потому, что Скотт говорит что-то, это не становится правдой. Для справки, я как-то спросил его: "Эй, Скотти, а ты би?", и он ответил: "Нет, Ван, я не би". Но это не мешало ему безбожно флиртовать с парнями на постоянной, можно сказать, основе. Это не мешало ему в прямом смысле притираться к какому-нибудь чуваку в клубе, причем неоднократно и не только к одному чуваку. И, конечно, это не мешало ему в прошлом году склеить моего кузена Энтони на моих же именинах, а затем отвести его на заднее сиденье моего новенького Камаро СС, о котором я всю жизнь мечтал, и вытворять такое, что оказалось трудно объяснить агенту по продажам, когда через два дня после покупки я отвез эту ебаную машину на деталировку.

— Короче, у него есть небольшие проблемы, — с сарказмом говорит Алекс. Преуменьшение года.

— Ага, есть парочка, — в тон соглашается Джованни.

Вполне уверенный, что его вопрос останется риторическим, Алекс тихо спрашивает:

— Так что, хочешь сказать, это безнадежно?

— Не совсем. То есть, бля, посмотри на себя, — говорит Джованни с ухмылкой. Алекс вздыхает и выражение на его лице, должно быть, красноречивее слов, потому что Джованни мгновенно перестает ухмыляться и кладет руку Алексу на плечо. — Ладно, слушай, — теперь он звучит искренне, — я рассказал тебе все это по двум причинам. Во-первых, ты, судя по всему, порядочный человек, а во-вторых, ты нравишься Скотту, пусть даже он дурак и сам того не понимает. И вся эта тема с пожизненным отказом от серьезных отношений не только глупая, но и нереалистичная, так что я говорю: чувак, продолжай стараться. Худшее, что может произойти, — ты получишь сотрясение от битья головой об стену. Ну, или у тебя от недотраха отвалятся яйца, — добавляет Джованни, пожимая плечами.

Ему легко говорить, это не его яйца.

— Я сейчас пытаюсь решить, была ли от тебя вообще хоть какая-то польза, — говорит Алекс и, схватив довольного Джованни за локоть, начинает тянуть его обратно по коридору в сторону их стола.

— Эй, стой. Стой! — тут же упирается Джованни. Алекс оборачивается, про себя задаваясь вопросом, что еще тот забыл ему сказать, и насколько еще способна ухудшиться его ситуация.

— Что? — рявкает он. Джованни робко кивает на дверь с надписью "Мужской".

— Я так и не сходил поссать.

Алекс отпускает его, а сам возвращается в бар. В голове эхом отдается наставление "продолжай стараться", и возможно всему виной слишком много рюмок текилы с "Лонбордом", а возможно — вид Скотта, который закончил звонок и теперь снова сидел за столом, небрежно попивая пиво, будто он не был самым раздражающим, невыносимым, неоправданно сложным человеком на планете, но внезапно досада и раздражение проходят, и остается одна злость.

Продолжать стараться? Да ну его нахуй. Алекс устал стараться. Он устал анализировать каждое свое слово и действие. Устал все время переживать и, честно говоря, устал постоянно _хотеть_. Скотт его так захомутал, что со дня их встречи Алекс даже не смотрел налево, не говоря уже о реальном перепихоне, помимо свиданий с верной правой рукой и тех двух (нельзя не признать, безумно горячих) эпизодов "наскоком и наспех", которые лишь усугубили его неудовлетворенность.

Так что нахуй его, твердо говорит себе Алекс, разворачиваясь на пятках и пробиваясь через толпу в противоположном направлении от Скотта и его проблем. Нахуй, вторит мозг, когда он проталкивается к бару за выпивкой. Нахуй Скотта, нахуй всё — этой ночью у Алекса будет секс, так-то. Он отпихивает назад пустую рюмку текилы "Патрон", берет бокал пива и рассматривает собравшуюся публику, вдруг чувствуя себя до глупого неуверенно. До глупого, потому что вспоминает, что раньше, до появления Скотта Каана, он занимался сексом практически так часто, как ему хотелось, и нет причины считать, что этот случай чем-то отличается.

Он замечает, что больше сосредоточен на мужчинах — и что с того? В этом же нет ничего плохого. Вот только он слегка подзабыл, как цеплять незнакомых ребят в барах. Ладно, он никогда не цеплял незнакомых ребят в барах. Но не встанет же за этим дело?

Алекс посмеивается про себя над случайным каламбуром, и тут его взгляд натыкается на знакомое лицо за столиком у входа. Парень местный, с виду лет двадцати пяти, высокий и с крепким телосложением пловца. Еще через минуту Алекс понимает, что это парень из киоска с маласадас рядом со студией — Майк? Мэтт? Митч? не важно, что-то на "м", — который вечно подшучивает над ним при встрече за образ жизни, где нет места сахару и жареному тесту, и который однажды предложил вместе позаниматься серфингом, при этом ясно давая понять, что у него на уме не только серфинг. Идеально.

Алекс целенаправленно продвигается в сторону парня с маласадас, надеясь, что тот охотно позаботится об обеих его проблемах: неутоленном желании и глупой зацикленности на Скотте. И конечно, говорит он себе, если парень с маласадас хочет сохранить свою прибыльную палатку на территории студии, то не продаст эту историю какому-нибудь паршивому веб-издательству. Алексу ни разу не приходит в голову, насколько пьяным нужно быть, чтобы счесть убедительным такой аргумент.

Как выясняется, парень с маласадас очень рад видеть Алекса, еще больше рад угостить его парой рюмок своей выпивки, которая разливается внутри приятным теплом, и абсолютно счастлив в ответ на не слишком изящные заигрывания увести Алекса в более укромный угол, прижать к стене и попытаться сделать ему тонзиллэктомию с помощью языка.

Это именно то, что Алексу нужно: кто-нибудь явно готовый отвести его домой и как следует оттрахать после славной прелюдии, включающей страстные и пошлые поцелуи почти у всех на виду. Это прекрасно.

Прекрасно, не считая того, что пиздец как неправильно.

Парень с маласадас слишком… какой-то. Слишком большой. Слишком высокий. Слишком не-Скотт, с острой болью понимает Алекс. Внезапно выпитые рюмки чего-то-там не лучшим образом примешиваются к излишкам пива и текилы. Голова идет кругом, но Алексу не хватает координации, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя парня с маласадас или каким-нибудь другим способом дать тому понять, что он потерял интерес к их маленькому приключению.

Алекс слабо дергается под мускулистыми плечами и думает, что, по крайней мере, парень отпустит его, если Алекс отключится, но внезапно он оказывается на свободе, и рядом Скотт, а за спиной кричащий Джованни, и, нихуя себе, Скотт уложил парня с маласадас, просто, блядь, отправил его на пол одним ударом, как он это сделал? Встал на стул? Алекс продолжает прокручивать в голове произошедшее, пока сильная рука не хватает его за локоть, подталкивая со скоростью, за которой едва успевают его пьяные ноги, к выходу на приятно освежающий вечерний воздух.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду бразильское джиу-джитсу — спортивное единоборство, которым Скотт занимается с 1997 года (и на которое позже подсадил Алекса). Сейчас у него черный пояс.


	21. Часть VI. Глава шестая. Удаленные сцены и альтернативные концовки

Алекс проходит полдороги через квартал на заплетающихся ногах, прежде чем до него начинает доходить, что вперед его толкает Джованни. Что другой рукой Джованни держит Скотта и при этом без умолку кроет матом своего друга…

— … Драку посреди сраного бара? Ты совсем охуел? У тебя же, блядь, сериал на СЕТЕВОМ канале, кретин конченый. Думаешь, это не попадет в новости? Еб твою мать!

Как только они выходят за пределы видимости бара, Джованни припирает Алекса со Скоттом к стене закрытой китайской забегаловки. Алекс делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, а Джованни тем временем продолжает их распекать. Скотт, по всей видимости, находит ситуацию невероятно забавной, потому что Алекс почти уверен, он, сука, тихонько посмеивается.

— … Звони своему агенту, — говорит Джованни.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Скотт. Да, точно посмеивается.

— Зачем? — повторяет Джованни, явно не разделяя его веселья. — Может, за тем, чтобы эта вечеринка не попалась на радар Переса Хилтона*? И что важнее, — избежать иронии судьбы, которой станет арест "Дэнно" полицией Гонолулу за нападение. А теперь… aй, к черту, — с этими словами Джованни берет дело в свои руки и достает телефон из кармана Скотта. — У тебя же тут есть его номер? — спрашивает он сухо, просматривая адресную книгу.

— Поищи на "ш", Шона, — говорит Скотт, немного проглатывая свои "ше". Джованни поднимает глаза.

— Скотт. Твой агент — мужик… Дэн… Дон… что-то такое.

— Нет, это Шона, — настаивает Скотт, самодовольно ухмыляясь, как будто это самое крутое, что ему доводилось говорить. — Шона с темными волосами, грязным ротиком и похуизмом ко всему. Позвони Шоне, она нас спасет.

Джованни переводит взгляд со Скотта на Алекса и качает головой, словно не может поверить, как докатился до такой жизни.

— Что? — спрашивает Алекс, снова не понимая — или все еще не понимая, не важно.

— Шона — персонаж из “Антуража”**, — объясняет Джованни без выражения. Скотт прыскает смешком, и Джованни вздыхает. — Ладно, высокий и темноволосый любитель вешаться на незнакомцев в барах, — говорит он Алексу, — если у тебя есть реально существующий агент, я советую тебе созвониться с ним, или наш эмоционально заторможенный друг схлопочет судебный иск, а твою импровизированную игру в хоккей миндалинами покажут на TMZ.

— Он не совсем незнакомец, — оправдывается Алекс, и, наверное, он немного пришел в себя, раз в тот же момент понимает, как вздорно прозвучали его слова.

— Да, это всё меняет, — холодно отзывается Джованни. Алекс пристыженно кивает.

— Ну да…

Он еще несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и пытается казаться намного трезвее, чем на самом деле, когда звонит в Лос-Анджелес своему пиар-агенту. Тот отвечает хрипло, словно до этого крепко спал.

— Привет, Марк… это Алекс О'Локлин, я тебя разбудил?

— Блядь, ну естественно ты меня разбудил, сейчас три ночи!

— А, эм… извини, — запинается Алекс. — Но ты пиарщик и должен быть доступен круглосуточно.

— Да, — парирует Марк, — но я же представляю тебя, а не Линдси, мать ее, Лохан, так что мне иногда разрешается спать. Говори, в чем дело.

Алекс максимально сжато объясняет ситуацию, чувствуя, что с каждым словом сильнее сгорает от стыда. Марк толкает короткую речь из отборного мата, но потом обещает выяснить, кто представляет Скотта, назначить людей разгребать это дерьмо, а еще грозит оторвать Алексу голову на его предложение вернуться и извиниться перед парнем с маласадас.

— Ничего не делай, — отрезает Марк. — Ничто не говори. Вообще ни с кем не разговаривай, пока я не перезвоню. Просто отведи своего пещерного человека домой, проспитесь оба и ждите от меня известий.

Вешая трубку, он бормочет что-то про "лучше бы Линдси Лохан". Алекс отнимает телефон от уха и обнаруживает, что Скотт и Джованни внимательно на него смотрят.

— Да, эм… он все уладит, — бормочет Алекс. Скотт опускает взгляд на свои ботинки. Джованни просто качает головой. Поездка домой в такси проходит в неуютном молчании.

На парковке Джованни просит водителя подождать и провожает их до квартиры Скотта.

— Ты, — он строго обращается к другу, — сядь, пока не упал.

Скотт сверлит его взглядом, но послушно садится с одной стороны дивана.

— А ты, — продолжает Джованни, хватая Алекса за руку и оттаскивая в сторону, — ты должен поговорить с ним. Прямо сейчас. Просто воспользуйся оправданием, что нажрался вдрызг. Думай о текиле, как о сыворотке правды.

Он усмехается и после этого практически силой усаживает Алекса на диван. Алекс сдается лишь потому, что ватные ноги его уже не держат.

— Эй, — Джованни пинает ботинок Скотта, пока не получает его безраздельное внимание. — Алекс хочет с тобой кое-чем поговорить. Так что говори, понял?

И, сверкнув на прощание улыбкой, он удирает. Наверное, назад в отель, к жене и здравому смыслу.

Алекс поворачивается и смотрит на Скотта. Настолько растрепанными его волосы он еще никогда не видел и про себя замечает, что с этим шухером на голове Скотт выглядит более приземленно. Словно прочитав его мысли, Скотт приглаживает волосы рукой, хотя это не особо помогает. Потом Скотт трет ладонью кулак, где кожа ободралась на костяшках. Ах, да. "Надеюсь, тебе больно", — думает Алекс, потому что, в самом деле, что он там устроил?

Скотт ничего не говорит и, кажется, даже не собирается. Ну, вот. В этом вся проблема. Алекса распирает от адреналина, текилы, смущения, возмущения, и его конкретно заебало вот так себя чувствовать. Сейчас он просто объявит, что Скотт Каан может пойти нахуй, и потом вернется к себе. Он так и сделает. И он хочет смотреть Скотту прямо в лицо, когда будет все говорить, поэтому неуклюже поднимется на коленях, придвигается, чтобы положить руки на плечи Скотту, и… целует его.

Скотт издает задушенный звук и резко вдыхает носом. Он явно удивлен происходящим не меньше Алекса, но от себя не отталкивает, поэтому Алекс вжимает его в угол дивана и целует еще крепче, напористей, пошлее, ведь если он остановится хоть на секунду, то один из них или оба придут в себя. Он не дает Скотту времени одуматься и торопливо спускается от его губ до пульсирующей жилки под подбородком, а оттуда — к центру груди в растянутом вырезе футболки. Она мешается, и Алекс просто задирает ее, пока не видит перед собой только голую грудь. Скользнув пальцами через густую россыпь золотых волос, он решительно прижимается губами к одному из торчащих сосков и грубо всасывает. Края зубов дразняще задевают чувствительную кожу.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Скотт, выгибаясь навстречу. Алекс тут же этим пользуется, чтобы стащить с него шорты, и одновременно сползает на пол. Он становится на колени перед диваном, высвобождает полутвердый член Скотта и всасывает, начиная двигать головой, как одержимый, в быстром, жестком, безжалостном темпе, от которого у Скотта за секунды полностью встает прямо у него во рту, несмотря на количество выпитого. Алекс чувствует, как пальцы Скотта зарываются в его волосы, и резко придавливает вниз его бедра, чтобы удержать от беспорядочных толчков. Он плавно чередует ласки языком чувствительной головки с заглатыванием члена целиком, глухими стонами добавляя вибрации в горле и заставляя Скотта буквально рычать. Что бы ни случилось завтра — этот момент Скотт не забудет, уж Алекс постарается.

— Алекс, — с надрывом стонет Скотт, задыхаясь. Алекс и подумать не мог, что звук собственного имени может звучать настолько возбуждающе. Он возится свободной рукой с молнией на своих штанах, его член взаперти изнывает. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда он наконец выжимает из Скотта губами последнюю каплю удовольствия. Скотт еще немного дрожит, но Алекс отстраняется и успевает сделать несколько жадных глотков воздуха, прежде чем справляется с застежкой. Ему даже не приходится слишком стараться — совсем скоро он кончает так сильно, что из легких снова выбивает воздух. Тело трясет от мощи оргазма.

В конце концов Алекс замирает. Ноги неприятно ломит, а Скотт валяется перед ним бездыханным желе. Алекс вытягивается на полу, запихивает под голову упавшую с дивана подушку, и дает себе пару минут, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать.

Следующее, что он осознает, — это бьющий в глаза солнечный свет, ощущение во рту, словно там что-то сдохло, и раздающийся непонятно откуда стук — настолько громкий, что поднял бы даже мертвых. В подтверждение этой мысли просыпается Скотт и рывком садится с возмущенным:

— Что за ебаный нахуй?

Алекс ответил бы, но во рту слишком сухо и не получается собрать достаточно слюны, чтобы говорить. С горем пополам он поднимается на колени — встать на ноги кажется невыполнимой задачей. В тот же момент он понимает, что у него расстегнуты шорты, а белье местами липнет к телу, и его нагоняют воспоминания о событиях прошлой ночи. Скотт, похоже, проходит через тот же процесс осознания. Алекс игнорирует зуд и застегивает молнию. Рискнув посмотреть на Скотта, он отмечает помятую футболку, растрепанные волосы и расползающийся по щекам румянец, и убеждается, что Скотт тоже не страдает провалами в памяти.

Стук не прекращается. Дверь — наконец доходит до Алекса. Он заставляет себя встать, но глаз от Скотта не отрывает. Тот встречает его взгляд с осторожностью и хрипло произносит:

— Если сейчас ты скажешь, что в ванной тигр, а Джованни заперт на крыше, лучше сразу меня пристрели***.

Поперхнувшись смешком, Алекс плетется к двери. Поток невнятной ругани за спиной подсказывает, что Скотт идет следом.

В комнату влетает посвежевший и отдохнувший Джованни.

— Я еду в аэропорт, заскочил попрощаться, — говорит он беззаботно. — Вы, ребят, со всем разобрались?

Алекс молча сверлит его взглядом и уверен, что лицо Скотта в этот момент отзеркаливает его выражение.

— Вот и славно, — невозмутимо продолжает Джованни. — Надо будет как-нибудь повторить, если вы не поубиваете друг друга раньше… Алекс, — он хватает Алекса за руку и торжественно ее пожимает. — Чувак, это было незабываемо.

Алекс выдавливает кривую улыбку, и Джованни его отпускает, чтобы заключить Скотта в крепкие объятия.

— Скотти… ты тот еще идиот, ты же знаешь, да? — говорит он с нежностью в голосе. — Но я все равно тебя люблю, дубина.

А потом он уходит, оставив Алекса и Скотта тупо смотреть на закрывающуюся за ним дверь.

Скотт отходит первым.

— Я… эм… схожу в душ и попытаюсь еще поспать… хорошо?

Звучит как вопрос, но Скотт не ждет ответа, а просто начинает медленно ковылять через гостиную.

Хорошо? Алекс еще раз прокручивает его слова в голове, пока не осознает их смысл, и тогда стремительным шагом направляется за ним, чтобы успеть догнать, иначе Скотт так и сбежит от всего — от них. Снова. И это совсем, совсем не хорошо.

— Скотт, — говорит Алекс немного резче, чем собирался. Скотт не останавливается. — Ты не можешь просто уйти.

Алекс хватает его за руку и силой разворачивает, решительно заявляя:

— Мы поговорим, прямо сейчас.

Скотт выдергивает руку.

— Я так не думаю.

Проигнорировав его слова, Алекс продолжает, как будто Скотт вообще не отвечал:

— Ты должен объяснить мне, что творится в твоей башке. Или предлагаешь и дальше делать вид, что у нас ничего особенного не происходит? Всего лишь случайные сеансы страстных обжиманий? Мы оба знаем, что это полная хрень.

Глаза Скотта темнеют, взгляд становится холодным. Таким Алекс его еще не видел.

— Разговор окончен, — отрезает Скотт.

Что-то вдруг щелкает внутри Алекса.

— Черта с два, — говорит он громко, заполняя голосом небольшую прихожую, затем толкает Скотта к стене и давит на грудь вытянутой рукой. Скотт отвечает со зловещим спокойствием:

— Убери, пока я не сломал ее.

Отступление не рассматривается — Алекс зашел слишком далеко.

— Ну так вперед, ломай, маленький ниндзя. Я не сдвинусь с места, пока мы не поговорим.

В этот раз срывается Скотт. Все происходит молниеносно быстро: он выскальзывает из захвата, ловит руку Алекса и выкручивает, впечатывая его лицом в противоположную стену.

— Никто не имеет права со мной это делать! — орет Скотт дрожащим от гнева голосом.

Он резко убирает руки и отступает, но прежде чем успевает отвести взгляд, Алекс поворачивается и ловит за злостью в его глазах проблеск чего-то еще. Не сразу, но очень быстро Алекс понимает, что увиденное до боли похоже на страх.

Он сдувается. Злость проходит, что даже к лучшему, потому как возмущение и претензии тут явно не работают. Глядя, как Скотт снова захромал к спальне, Алекс глубоко вздыхает и решает сменить тактику. Он обходит Скотта и блокирует проход, но поднимает руки в умоляющем жесте.

— Хочешь сбежать — ладно. Дай мне две минуты, а потом делай, что хочешь, — говорит Алекс со всем возможным спокойствием в голосе. — Но сначала ответь, почему. Я заслужил знать хотя бы это.

Скотт медлит, смотрит на Алекса со стальным блеском в глазах.

— Хорошо, — произносит он. — И что же, по-твоему, ты заслуживаешь знать?

Алекс прикладывает колоссальные усилия, чтобы не повестись на провокацию, и заставляет себя оставаться невозмутимым, тщательно подбирая слова.

— Джованни сказал мне, что была девушка… на которой ты собирался жениться… — Он выдерживает паузу, но когда Скотт ничего не отрицает, Алекс продолжает дальше. — Я просто хочу понять, в этом ли все дело. Что из-за нее ты теперь такой… из-за того, как она поступила.

Алекс старается быть тактичным, не хочет произносить очевидное вслух, но Скотт не дает ему легко отделаться.

— А как она поступила? — спрашивает он язвительно. Хорошо, нахуй тактичность.

— Она тебе изменяла, — прямо говорит Алекс. — Ушла к другому.

Скотт насмешливо фыркает.

— Ага.

— Так сказал Джованни, — голос Алекса теряет уверенность.

— Потому что я ему так сказал, — объясняет Скотт. — Я всем так сказал.

Алекс собирает все свое терпение, ждет, пока Скотт не будет готов продолжить, и не только ради себя, но и потому, что вдруг отчетливо ощущает, как это нужно самому Скотту.

Проходит минута тяжелого молчания, затем Скотт наконец говорит сухим, бесстрастным тоном:

— Я сделал ей предложение. Она сказала "да". Мы праздновали, только вдвоем… — он останавливается, и губы дергаются в быстрой горькой улыбке. — Потом мы говорили, и я рассказал ей о себе. Не хотел, чтобы между нами оставались секреты. Хотел, чтобы она знала все, чем я занимался до встречи с ней.

Скотт замолкает, и Алекс заполняет пробелы за него.

— Ты рассказал ей о парнях.

Похоже, Скотт не собирается заканчивать, так что Алекс снова его подталкивает:

— Надо думать, она не пришла в восторг?

Когда Скотт говорит снова, его в взгляд прочно прикован к точке за левым плечо Алекса.

— Она сказала, что не собирается выходить за сосущего члены пидора.

— Боже, — удивленно выдыхает Алекс. Он протягивает руку — непроизвольный жест сочувствия, — но Скотт шагает назад, как ошпаренный.

— Теперь ты знаешь, — подытоживает он без сухо. — Мы закончили?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он проходит мимо Алекса в спальню и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Да, — тихо говорит Алекс пустой прихожей. Его упавшие руки безвольно висят по бокам. — Мы закончили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Американский блогер, среди прочего любит "разоблачать" знаменитостей, скрывающих свою гомосексуальность.   
>  **Entourage, американский сериал от канала HBO, в котором Скотт снимался несколько сезонов.   
>  ***Отсылка к событиям из фильма "Мальчишник в Вегасе".


	22. Часть VI. Глава седьмая. Мы начнем с конца

Алекс возвращается в свою квартиру, принимает быстрый душ и пытается поспать, хотя знает заранее, что это бессмысленно. Он понимает, что им со Скоттом придется поговорить еще раз, внести какую-то ясность, чтобы можно было оставить эту… ситуацию… позади и продолжить вместе работать. Но прямо сейчас он не может мысленно пройти через предстоящий разговор, не может даже представить, какие слова будет использовать.

Он вертится, ворочается и пытается удержать внутри себя остатки текилы с прошлой ночи, когда живот скручивает в мучительном спазме. Он говорит себе, что так больно быть не должно. У них все равно ничего по-настоящему не было, у него со Скоттом. Они так и не продвинулись дальше робкого танца "возможно, заинтересован". По крайней мере, Скотт. Суровая правда в том, что в общей картине его заморочки (проблемы, "багаж" — как их ни назови) не существенны. Главное, что Скотт никогда не хотел этих отношений так, как хотел Алекс, и Алекс повел себя жалко и глупо, позволив себе погрязнуть в них с головой. Он сам виноват, что не отступил, когда должен был, что не придерживался своего же решения. А теперь ему придется собраться с духом, принять факты и посмотреть, получится ли у них со Скоттом остаться просто коллегами. И друзьями. Хотелось бы надеяться, что друзьями. Интересно, он сможет когда-нибудь вернуться в квартиру Скотта, снова спорить с ним о фильмах, здоровой еде и?.. Алекс резко себя обрывает. От подобных мыслей не станет легче. Игнорируя пощипывание в глазах, он отбрасывает одеяло и решительно поднимается на ноги.

Тело двигается на автопилоте. Алекс чистит зубы (и снова — что за дрянь он вчера заливал в себя?), раскапывает запасы парацетамола сверхсильного действия, почти не жуя проглатывает энергетический батончик и запивает все это парой стаканов воды. Потом он натягивает шорты для бега, кроссовки, футболку без рукавов, находит ключи и солнцезащитные очки, и выходит — вниз на лифте, через боковой вход, прямо на залитую ослепляюще ярким солнцем автостоянку. Он знает, что не убежит далеко в таком состоянии, но бег — единственное занятие, которое он сейчас может для себя придумать, единственный способ прочистить голову, и если в результате его вывернет наизнанку где-нибудь на песок — так тому и быть.

Пройдя половину пути через стоянку к выходу на дорожку для бега вдоль пляжа, Алекс понимает, что движется прямо на Скотта, который как раз грузит доску в багажник своего внедорожника.

— Серфинг? Серьезно? — говорит он без предисловий, потому что Скотт его уже заметил, и путь к отступлению отрезан. — Впрочем, в отрицании ты преуспел. Наверное, притвориться, что твое колено абсолютно здорово, тоже не проблема.

Скотт вздыхает и приглаживает назад волосы. Кажется, он прикладывает немалые усилия, чтобы сдержаться от грубого ответа.

— Чего ты хочешь, Алекс? — спрашивает он и звучит при этом ужасно вымотанным. В его голосе, в линии плеч и морщинах вокруг глаз ощущается до костей пробравшая усталость. Внезапно возникший внутри Алекса порыв сочувствия притупляет его собственную боль.

— Слушай, — начинает Алекс, набирая в легкие побольше воздуха, чтобы побыстрее сказать все, что должен. — Я понимаю, что ты обжегся. Понимаю. Но, Скотт, ты не всегда будешь так себя чувствовать. Рано или поздно появится кто-то, ради кого тебе снова захочется рискнуть. Просто… очевидно, что этот кто-то — не я.

Алекс делает паузу и кусает губу, волевым усилием заставляя себя собраться.

— Я только… хорошо, знаешь? Сказать честно? Я даже не уверен, кто я для тебя. Временная замена для траха?

— Мы не трахались, — тут же поправляет Скотт. — До этого не дошло.

Алексу хотелось бы верить в непроизнесенное, но подразумеваемое "еще", но, скорее всего, это только в его голове.

— Ты бы этого не допустил, — отвечает он тихо. Скотт отводит взгляд.

Алекс очень близок к тому, чтобы расклеиться — черт, как же трудно. Он делает еще один глубокий вздох. Давай, просто скажи все как есть.

— Скотт. Ты мне нравишься, — Алекс сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы они не дрожали. — Бог знает за что, потому что ты самый невыносимый человек из всех, кого я встречал, но что я могу поделать. Ты мне нравишься, — повторяет он и запрещает себе даже рассматривать слово на "Л", которое так и вертится на языке — все и так уже достаточно плохо. — Но совершенно ясно, что ты намного меньше меня заинтересован в том, что есть… было… между нами. Поэтому давай все прекратим, хорошо? Просто сосредоточимся на работе, будем обычными, ну, друзья, коллегами. Хорошо?

Скотт стоит молча. Простая белая футболка натягивается на его плечах, когда он засовывает руки в карманы пляжных шорт.

— Хорошо? — с нажимом повторяет Алекс. Не потому, что ждет ответа. Да к черту. Лучше сразу разобраться и со всем остальным. — И нам, наверное, не стоит жить настолько близко. Завтра я первым же делом поищу дом на оставшуюся часть сезона. Думаю, нам обоим так будет проще.

На этих словах Скотт поднимает на Алекса глаза. Его эмоции невозможно прочесть. Он кусает губу, и Алексу приходится отвести взгляд. Скорее бы все закончилось, чтобы можно было вернуться в комнату и дать волю чувствам без свидетелей.

— Ну так… договорились? — неуверенно спрашивает Алекс.

У Скотта вырывается отрывистый смешок, но в его глазах нет веселья.

— Да, Алекс. Договорились, — говорит он твердо. — А теперь полезай в машину.

Алекс удивленно хлопает глазами.

— Э-э… что?

— Поехали, прокатимся. Садись в ебаную машину, — рычит Скотт, и не дав Алексу времени на ответ, занимает место водителя. Двигатель нетерпеливо наращивает обороты.

Алекс медлит, но любопытство берет верх, и он садится.

Они резко трогаются со стоянки, выруливают на бульвар Ала Вай, затем вверх на восток по шоссе Луналило, пока дорога не вливается в магистраль Каланианоале. Примерно пятнадцать минут Алекс держит рот на замке, но к тому времени, когда за окном начинают мелькать названия мест, о которых он никогда не слышал, его терпение на исходе. Он коротко спрашивает:

— Куда мы едем?

— Сказал же, прокатимся, — отвечает Скотт. Алекс хочет упрекнуть его в запудривании мозгов, но есть и более насущный вопрос, связанный с ногой Скотта, вжатой в педаль газа, и тем фактом, что залив Ханаума проносится мимо с пугающей скоростью.

— Скотт? — пробует Алекс, чувствуя, как в груди медленно поднимается беспокойство. — Не хочешь немного сбавить обороты?

Он с опозданием замечает побелевшие костяшки на руках Скотта, сжимающих руль, и в голову закрадывается мысль, что зря, очень зря он согласился на эту поездку.

— Скотт, я серьезно!

Внезапно Скотт начинает говорить. Но не о своем вождении.

— Еще в ту первую ночь, в Эл-Эй, я зашел в бар, и ты сидел там со своей глупой улыбкой, глупыми зелеными глазами и дурацким акцентом. Я сказал себе: "Он точно окажется каким-нибудь гандоном", — потому что это бы здорово все упростило, так нет же. Ты был… таким… блядь, я даже… эти твои идиотские шутки, и гольфы, и неочищенный рис… А потом ты начал каждые пять минут снимать рубашку, ходил такой весь красивый до безобразия и вел себя так чертовски мило, когда я порвал связки… Пиздец… Вот что мне надо было с этим делать?

— Э-э… Не знаю, — говорит Алекс со всем спокойствием, на которое сейчас способен, хотя в груди все затрепыхало еще на "красивый" и с тех пор не унималось. — Но, может, мы просто… остановимся и поговорим? Или я сяду за руль?

Скотт подрезает грузовик на повороте, почти вдвое превысив ограничение скорости.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Алекс.

— Почти приехали.

— Куда? К преждевременной смерти? Слушай, это не смешно, Скотт… остановись сейчас же!

Как по команде, Скотт делает именно это: резко тормозит, а затем катится до полной остановки по незаезженной, изрядно заросшей травой дороге, сворачивающей к пляжу.

— Идем, — говорит он, выбираясь из машины. Алекс возвращает сердце из пяток и следует за ним.

Дорога ведет к двухэтажному дому. От него вниз уходят каменные ступеньки до пляжа, где на прибойных волнах вблизи берега можно увидеть около дюжины серферов. Скотт проходит мимо спуска и парадной двери, и идет прямиком на террасу. Алекс озирается, совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Чей это дом? — спрашивает он, догоняя Скотта, и застает его с ключами в замке раздвижных стеклянных дверей.

— Мой.

Алекс не знает, что сказать, поэтому просто идет за Скоттом внутрь. Первое, что он замечает — запах свежей краски. Они стоят в большом открытом помещении с кухней в одном конце и кучей картонных коробок на новом кафельном полу того, что должно быть просторной гостиной. Скотт все еще стоит у двери и, кажется, ждет, когда Алекс осмотрится, так что Алекс проходит дальше. В задней части дома, рядом с небольшой ванной, он обнаруживает место под офис или что-то вроде личного кабинета. Оттуда короткий коридор ведет к огромной спальне — тоже пустой, не считая еще одной свалки коробок, — с видом на террасу. На полу матрас и каркасное основание кровати. У стены стоит открученная спинка изголовья.

Алекс возвращается в гостиную и находит Скотта точно там же, где оставил.

— Здесь… замечательно, — выдает он в конце концов, потому что чувствует, что должен что-нибудь сказать, но мысли пролетают в голове со скоростью сто миль в час, пока мозг пытается разобраться в происходящем.

— Есть еще несколько гостевых комнат… душ снаружи, кладовка со стеллажами для досок и всякого… Здесь почти идеально, — говорит Скотт со сдержанной гордостью.

Действительно, идеально, думает Алекс. Именно в таком месте он мог бы представить Скотта живущим на Гавайях — все светлое, функциональное, неброское и простое, и прибой чуть ли не в ста ярдах от порога. Так почему он здесь не живет?

— Давно у тебя этот дом? — спрашивает Алекс.

— Купил сразу же, как узнал, что нам дадут полный сезон, — просто отвечает Скотт, а затем добавляет, отворачиваясь к пейзажу за окном, чтобы не смотреть на Алекса: — Решил, что добираться от Норт-Шор будет далековато, а это пока что в самый раз.

— Ты хоть раз тут оставался?

Скотт не отвечает. Ему и не нужно — Алекс прекрасно знает, где ночевал Скотт с тех пор, как переехал. Он глубоко вдыхает и слегка вздрагивает, ощущая первые признаки слабой надежды.

— Скотт, зачем мы сюда приехали?

Скотт нерешительно встречает его взгляд.

— Хотел, чтобы ты увидел.

— Ладно, — медленно произносит Алекс, осторожно ступая дальше. — Ну, и… почему ты не живешь здесь?

Скотт пожимает плечами:

— Мне нравится та квартира.

— Что есть в ней, чего нет здесь?

— Ванда и Морин? — отвечает вопросом Скотт. Уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются в подобии улыбки.

Алекс стоит в изумлении, но не может произнести ни слова, не слышит свои мысли за гулом в ушах, приливом смешавшихся в равной степени смятения и вернувшихся ожиданий, пока от них не начинает кружиться голова. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, стараясь добавить своей позе устойчивости, скрещивает руки на груди, словно буквальном смысле хочет оградить сердце, и собирается что-то сказать. Скотт его опережает.

— Я привез тебя сюда, потому что… я хотел, чтобы ты знал… что не только ты… заинтересован.

Алекс выпускает вдох, который неосознанно задерживал. Его разрывает между порывом притянуть Скотта в объятия и желанием взять его за воротник и вытрясти из него всю дурь. В итоге он просто проводит рукой по лицу.

— Ты хоть представляешь, насколько выводит из себя твое поведение? Как трудно было пытаться устроить… нас — все это — на твоих условиях?

Скотт смотрит прямо на Алекса.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он спокойно, но твердо, как будто это не просто слова, и ему действительно жаль. — Я знаю, что тебе было непросто.

Алекс отвечает первое, что приходит в голову:

— Проще значит скучнее.

Скотт улыбается. Но больше Алекс ничего не говорит, предоставляя ему самому разбираться, куда поворачивать дальше. После минуты давящей тишины Скотт поднимает голову и спрашивает:

— Думаешь, на твоих условиях было бы легче?

— Да! — восклицает Алекс с новой волной негодования.

Теперь у Скотта действительно робкий вид.

— Ладно, у меня, возможно, есть пара-другая мелких проблем, и, возможно, я иногда непреднамеренно подавал противоречивые сигналы…

Алекс чуть ли не задыхается от возмущения таким не-допущением, но в улыбке Скотта появляется детское озорство, когда он продолжает:

— Поэтому, давай предположим гипотетически, что сейчас твой ход, и дальше все зависит от тебя. Что тогда нас ждет?

Он подходит ближе с каждым словом, и в этом нет ничего хорошего, потому что Алексу нужно немного простора, чтобы обдумать его вопрос. Не то, чтобы он не знал, чего хочет… вопрос в том, что из этого он готов признать. Он делает шаг или два назад, пока не упирается в стену — метафорически и буквально, — затем пытается умерить свои эмоции и выбирает практичный ответ:

— Ну, для начала, секс, как у нормальных взрослых людей, которые… встречаются, или типа того…

— Да ты что? — говорит Скотт. Лицо светится, глаза прикованы к Алексу с присущей им решимостью и пугающим напором. Алекс смущен и отчасти возмущен способностью Скотта взволновать его одним лишь взглядом, но вместе с этим, он в каком-то глупом восторге от способности Скотта _взволновать его одним лишь взглядом_.

Он открывает рот, и возмущение, к счастью, выходит на первое место.

— Да, секс. Такой секс, какой обычно происходит в сценариях "провели вместе отличный вечер, а впоследствии — отличную ночь". Такой секс, про который можно заранее обоснованно предположить, что он произойдет… И что, когда он произойдет, это будет в большой уютной кровати, и не нужно будет торопиться, и можно будет смотреть, трогать и… все такое… — Алекс замолкает, потому что замечает выражение на лице Скотта. — Нехуй ржать надо мной! — рявкает он в запале. — Ты же, блядь, сам спросил, я и отвечаю, ясно?

— Ясно, ясно, — говорит Скотт, примирительно поднимая руки, и кажется, пытается сдержать усмешку. — Просто… у тебя, похоже, фиксация на идее нормального.

— Вот только не надо… не поворачивай все так, будто я скучный, а ты весь такой спонтанный, — голос Алекса становится громче, отзывается слабым эхом в практически пустой комнате. — Я совершенно не против, чтобы ты вжимал меня в стену или, там, диван, и мы терлись друг о друга, как животные на Дискавери. У меня с этим совершенно, абсолютно никаких проблем. И я уверен, что был бы не против остальных твоих предложений… наверное, — торопливо добавляет Алекс, как только понимает, что сказал. Речь, все-таки, о Скотте. Бог знает, какая хрень может прийти ему на ум. — А что мне не нравится, так это притворяться впоследствии, будто ничего не случилось. Мне не нравится не знать, случится это снова или нет. Мне не нравится гадать, что творится в твоей голове!

Скотт ухватывается за последнее:

— Хочешь знать, что в моей голове? — спрашивает он напрямик. — Прямо сейчас?

— Да! — говорит Алекс, потому что это очевидно, но внутри он чувствует внезапно вспыхнувший страх от того, каким может оказаться ответ. Тревожные сомнения, длящиеся не дольше двух секунд, за которые Скотт подходит к нему вплотную, привстает на носках и быстро целует. А потом шепчет ему в губы: "Это", и опускается на колени.

Он долго возится с шортами Алекса, и дрожь в его пальцах становится заметна. Алекс думает о том, чтобы помочь, думает о том, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, и думает о многом, но ни в чем из этого не преуспевает, поскольку мозговой центр заглох на осознании того, что собирается сделать Скотт. Внезапно удается зацепиться за одну рациональную мысль:

— Твое колено, — с неохотным протестом говорит Алекс. Иначе как писком его голос сейчас не назвать. — Скотт, тебе нельзя стоять на коленях.

Скотт наклоняет голову назад и смеется.

— Все в порядке, — он жестом указывает на свою неудобную, но приемлемую позу: большая часть веса приходится на здоровую ногу. — А ты дохрена болтаешь для того, кому вот-вот сделают минет.

Алекс хочет возразить, но где-то по ходу разговора Скотт уже успешно расстегнул его шорты. За дуновением теплого дыхания следует пробное скольжение языка по головке. Стон Алекса, в зародыше уничтоживший заготовленный остроумный ответ, — реакция лишь отчасти на ощущение, а в основном на то, что это делает Скотт.

— Дай мне пару секунд, — просит Скотт прерывистым голосом. — Я в этом новичок.

К Алексу возвращается дар речи.

— Но ты же говорил…

— Да, я говорил, — перебивает Скотт, — что были случаи, а не то, что я был их инициатором.

— Хочешь сказать, ты позволил какому-то бедолаге отсосать у себя и не отплатил тем же? — Алекс не может удержаться даже при том, что произносить слова стоит ему больших усилий. — Нехорошо, дружище.

— Ты немного не в том положении, чтобы отпускать шуточки, — замечает Скотт, для убедительности поглаживая пальцами его член и вызывая у Алекса мелкую дрожь в позвоночнике. — Кроме того, некоторые так заводятся, пока мне отсасывают, что кончают раньше, чем я успеваю даже подумать об ответной любезности.

— Веский аргумент, — признает Алекс, а затем чуть не прикусывает язык, когда Скотт опускает голову и окружает его восхитительным влажным теплом своего рта.

Возможно, технически это не лучший в его жизни минет — Скотт несколько раз давится и часто тормозит, — но во всех остальных смыслах он идеальный. Скотт ласкает его руками, где не может взять в себя полностью, и проходит до смешного мало времени, прежде чем Алекс начинает кусать губы, чтобы не начать слепо вбиваться вперед, и тщетно повторять про себя, словно мантру, "рано, рано, рано" в надежде продержаться подольше. Ему удается сдавленно произнести предупреждение, но Скотт не останавливается, и мысль о том, что сейчас Алекс кончит ему в рот, становится последней каплей. Он не в силах остановить резкое движение бедрами навстречу, и у Скотта слезятся глаза, но он не двигается, выпивает всё, держит член в рту до последних спазмов оргазма. И только когда Алекс начинает сползать по стене, потому что колени отказываются держать его прямо, Скотт отстраняется.

Он поднимается, пока Алекс окончательно не съехал на пол, и, по большому счету, удерживает того прижатым к стене лишь своим весом. Алекс берет минуту на передышку, а когда концентрация частично к нему возвращается, он замечает на себе взгляд Скотта. С ума сойти. Скотт выглядит таким… затраханным. Лицо покраснело, глаза в обрамлении влажных ресниц горят неестественным светом, губы яркие, опухшие, тоже блестят, и Алексу нужно попробовать их сейчас же. Поцелуй вырывает стон из груди Скотта. Алекс чувствует собственный вкус на его горячем языке. Сочетание ощущений отзывается в члене новой горячей волной.

Внезапно Скотт отодвигается, и хотя мозг Алекса после оргазма еще на заработал в полную силу, ему хватает ума понимать, что в попытках Скотта выпутаться из его рук нет ничего даже отдаленно хорошего. Он издает расстроенный протестующий вздох, когда Скотт наклоняется за своей тростью, но затем чувствует пальцы на своем запястье. Скотт тянет его, отрывая от стены, заставляя следовать за собой, пока медленно, но методично продвигается вглубь коридора.

Дойдя до спальни, Скотт выпускает его руку, неуклюже наклоняется и бесцельно, на первый взгляд, перерывает несколько коробок на полу. В конце концов он достает большую стопку синей ткани и бросает в сторону Алекса.

— Заправишь постель? — говорит он, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Алекс за рекордное время надевает на матрас натяжную простынь и сбрасывает остальные тряпки на пол, одновременно наблюдая за тем, как Скотт пересекает комнату и приоткрывает выходящие на террасу стеклянные двери, чтобы дать океанскому бризу разогнать застоявшийся спертый воздух. Затем он начинает возиться с жалюзи на окнах, и Алекс не может сдержаться:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Предлагаю тебе отличную удобную кровать, в которой можно будет смотреть и трогать, — Скотт с усмешкой смотрит через плечо. — На случай, если ты еще не понял, у тебя будет секс. Снова. Надеюсь, так достаточно предсказуемо.

Он продолжает бороться с неподдающимися жалюзи, но Алекс в считанные секунды оказывается у него за спиной, властно хватает за бедра и притягивает к себе.

— Какой же ты придурок, — говорит он, чувствуя вибрацию по всему телу, потому что Скотт в его руках начинает смеяться.

— И кем это делает тебя, раз ты здесь вместе с придурком?

— Не знаю. Идиотом?

Скотт снова смеется и оборачивается кругом, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу.

— Точно, — соглашается он, а затем его улыбка пропадает, и он тихо добавляет: — Спасибо за это.

Алекс готов поклясться, что в прямом смысле ощутил, как встрепенулось в груди сердце. Кажется до странного логичным, что именно благодарность Скотта за то, что Алексу хватило дурости дожидаться, пока тот вытащит голову из песка, окончательно убеждает его в реальности происходящего. Все подавляемое напряжение прошлых недель и месяцев — даже сегодняшнего утра — спадает, наконец, и сменяется теплым и надежным ощущением тела Скотта рядом с собой. Алекс опускает голову, прижимается к его губам — не осторожно, просто медленно и впервые легко.

Скотт вздрагивает, словно тоже что-то от себя отпускает, потом немного отодвигается и роняет голову Алексу на плечо.

— Я тебя немного ненавидел за то, что ты заставил меня всего этого хотеть, — говорит он куда-то в ключицу. Алекс в то же время убирает руки из-под его футболки, берет в ладони его лицо и слегка приподнимает большими пальцами за подбородок. Скотт откидывает голову назад, встречаясь с Алексом взглядом. Он открыт, эмоционально обнажен — таким Алекс не видел его ни разу. Картина поражает, как удар под дых.

— Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь о ней, ладно?

Скотт едва уловимо застывает, но не отводит глаза.

— Да, ладно, — говорит он. Алекс улыбается.

— Только не сейчас. У нас уже есть чем заняться.

Он все еще держит голову Скотта, и для нового поцелуя хватает легкого движения навстречу. Алекс его смакует, растягивает, чтобы полнее ощутить трение щетины на щеках и мягкость опухших губ, когда находит их своими, тепло рта, когда тот наконец открывается, впуская его неторопливый язык.

Скотт позволяет ему вести, позволяет установить темп, и это заводит так сильно, что Алекс застывает на месте, не опускает рук, концентрируя все внимание на поцелуе — медленном, уверенном, расслабленном, — несколько хватает его выдержки. И даже когда игнорировать возбуждение больше невмоготу, Алекс лишь слегка отстраняется, чтобы лениво качнуть бедрами. Скотт тихо стонет, и внезапно Алекс вспоминает о своем преимуществе. Он уже получил разрядку от плавящего мозги минета, а Скотт такой возможности не имел. Немного несправедливо, верно?

Еще секунду Алекс наслаждается ртом Скотта, затем оставляет несколько легких поцелуев на его шее.

— Чего ты хочешь? — шепчет он, скользя губами к чувствительному месту чуть ниже уха. Скотт вздрагивает.

— Что? — спрашивает он, затаив дыхание. Можно было бы подумать, что он не расслышал вопрос, но Алекс уверен, что дело в другом.

— Чего ты хочешь? — повторяет он хрипло. Черт, у него просто крышу сносит, он чувствуешь вибрацию Скотта от явного возбуждения и неприкрытого желания, пусть даже тот не способен выразить их словами. — Ну же, Скотт, — говорит Алекс с легким упреком, но не заставляет смотреть в глаза. Его руки опускаются Скотту на бедра и, скользнув кончиками пальцев за край футболки, гладят горячую кожу под ней. — Я знаю, что ты об этом думал.

Когда в ответ Скотт только прижимается сильнее и глубже зарывается в объятия, Алекс решает над ним сжалиться и, отведя голову назад, ловит его взгляд.

— Ладно, тогда слушай, чего хочу я, — говорит он прямо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Как тебе такой план?

Его слова, похоже, пробиваются через возведенные Скоттом стены и побуждают к действию.

— Блядь. Да, — отвечает Скотт со сдавленным смехом. Алекс широко улыбается, делает шаг назад и одним плавным движением стягивает с себя футболку. — Точно, меньше одежды, отличная мысль, — бормочет Скотт, избавляясь от своей. Он подталкивает Алекса к кровати, заставляет пятиться, пока ноги не упираются в матрас. Алекс со смехом падает и сбрасывает обувь, помогая себе носками. Развалившись на спине в одних шортах, он смотрит на Скотта, а тот стоит и просто наблюдает.

— Ты собираешься в обозримом будущем ко мне присоединиться?

Скотт снова над собой смеется, возится с завязками на шортах, но внимание Алекса притягивает заметная выпуклость на них и то, как трясутся у Скотта руки, и голод в его глазах в контрасте с довольной улыбкой. Да, это будет охрененно.

Вдруг Алекса осеняет. Он резко садится и спрашивает:

— Слушай, а резинка у тебя есть?

Скотт ухмыляется.

— А у тебя нет? Тоже мне, бойскаут.

— Эй, я шел на пробежку! — протестует Алекс. — Она, как правило, не заканчивается сексом.

— Еще одна причина, почему я не бегаю, — парирует Скотт.

Алекс смеется искренне, но недолго, потому что сейчас не до легкомысленного веселья, и более неотложное дело требует внимания. Он проводит рукой по настойчиво выпирающей из-под ткани эрекции, и Скотт сразу же возвращается к сути.

— Набор для бритья в ванной, — говорит он, потом добавляет с проступающим румянцем на щеках: — Там же должно быть немного смазки.

Алекс вскакивает на ноги и находит все необходимое на столике ванной, внутри еще не распакованной коробки. Скотт к его возвращению, очевидно, выиграв сражение с завязками, лежит на кровати — потрясающе, удивительно, _наконец-то_  — голый. Алекс на мгновение застывает, разрешая себе полюбоваться на упругие мышцы и обласканную солнцем кожу. У Скотта небольшое, но отлично сложенное тело, широкое в груди и плечах, узкое в талии и бедрах. Его ноги немного раздвинуты, и налитый тяжелый член лежит на животе.

— Ебать, — вздыхает Алекс. Скотт улыбается, явно довольный реакцией.

— Так и будешь стоять там весь день? — дразнит он.

Алекс не отвечает, просто стягивает шорты, бросает смазку с презервативами на матрас и накрывает Скотта собой, как одеялом. Ощущение его горячего тела приносит странное успокоение. Скотт раздвигает ноги шире, и Алекс подтягивается вперед, приподнимается на руках, когда слышит резкий стон Скотта, и опускает голову, чтобы увидеть, как трутся их члены, как они скользят по липкому пятну естественной смазки, собравшемуся у Скотта на животе. Затем он снова смотрит вверх и успевает заметить, как Скотт, крепко зажмурившись, прикусывает губу.

— Ну и ну, — шепчет Алекс едва слышно. Он снова качает бедрами и чувствует ответную дрожь Скотта. — Я мог бы заставить тебя кончить прямо так, да?

— Да, но… не надо, — хрипло говорит Скотт. Сейчас его глаза открываются, а взгляд приклеен к Алексу. — Просто… черт… притормози, ладно?

Не разрывая зрительный контакт, Алекс скатывается с него и поворачивается на бок.

— Ты в порядке?

Скотт слабо ему улыбается.

— Да, только, ну… дай мне минуту, — просит он.

Алекс кивает, отодвигается, становясь на колени, и тянется за тюбиком смазки. Он дает Скотту его минуту — пытается, по крайней мере. Не трогает его, хотя руки дрожат от нетерпения и желания прикасаться всевозможными занимательными способами. От одной мысли, что Скотт настолько возбужден — Алексом, — что едва в состоянии себя контролировать, кровь в венах закипает.

— Скотт, — говорит Алекс через несколько долгих, тянущихся вечность секунд, снимая крышку. — Хочешь сам, или мне?..

— Я сам, — решительно перебивает Скотт. Видимо, для него тоже наступил предел "минуты". Он забирает у Алекса тюбик, а другой рукой обнимает за шею, притягивая в страстный поцелуй.

Они еще недолго пристраиваются и в конце концов ложатся на бок лицом к лицу. Алекс забрасывает ногу Скотту на бедро, и Скотт выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы, чуть-чуть промахивается, капает на простынь, а затем… да. Алекс судорожно вздыхает, чувствуя, как рука Скотта проходит у него между ног, как запястье трется об его мошонку, как скользкие пальцы поглаживают его вход перед тем, как один из них начинает медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Он стонет, старается не мешать давлению, повторяет "еще", пока Скотт не добавляет второй палец, но заставляет себя не спешить с третьим, потому что с последнего раза прошло много времени, а Скотт может быть и не сверхгигант, но довольно большой. Все должно пройти хорошо.

Скотт двигает пальцами, вводит глубже, и Алекс изгибается им навстречу — все, хватит, дольше ждать невозможно. Он хватает Скотта за руку, и тот сразу понимает намек. Отодвинувшись, чтобы Алекс мог улечься на спину, Скотт находит на ощупь и одевает непослушными руками презерватив. Алекс раздвигает ноги, предоставляя Скотту больше места, но затем понимает, что такая позиция не годится.

— Твое колено, — говорит он взволнованно.

— Какое колено? — отвечает Скотт, сгребая Алекса под бедра и приподнимая. Все возражения тут же вылетают из головы, потому что в следующее мгновение Скотт уже входит в него, с мучительной медлительностью заполняет по миллиметру, пока Алекс не забывает, как дышать.

Наконец, он целиком внутри. Алекс согнут практически пополам, и плевать, что потом он, возможно, неделю не сможет ходить. Сейчас ему охуенно. Скотт застывает, закрыв глаза, как будто боится рассыпаться, если хотя бы дернется. Алексу хочется дает ему время, но кажется, из губы Скотта вот-вот брызнет кровь, если он не перестанет ее кусать, поэтому Алекс тянет руку вперед и проводит по ней пальцем. От прикосновения лицо Скотта расслабляется. Он резко втягивает в легкие воздух, поднимает веки и делает слабый пробный толчок. Из груди вырывается глубокий стон.

— Так плотно сжимает, — произносит Скотт севшим голосом, словно речь дается ему с трудом. — Тебе точно не больно?

— Нет… нет, мне хорошо, — говорит Алекс, для убедительности качнувшись навстречу, и, похоже, этого Скотту достаточно, чтобы начать двигаться. Каждый новый толчок по возрастающей сильнее и глубже предыдущего.

Алекс стонет, и Скотт его целует, как будто пытается проглотить звук, но равновесие шаткое. Он с трудом удерживается на прямых дрожащих руках, стараясь не опираться на больное колено, и разрывает поцелуй, чтобы встать удобнее. У Алекса вдруг перехватывает дыхание, потому что под новым углом Скотт сразу же задевает его простату.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Скотт, снова вбиваясь, но Алекс в ответ не может связать даже пары слов, не понимает, что скатился до бессвязного лепета. Скотт разгоняется вовсю, бедра в бешеном темпе ходят вперед и назад, с каждым толчком попадая в цель.

— Скотт… блядь… я сейчас… — Алекс тянется к себе рукой, но не успевает. Так и кончает нетронутым, ослепляюще сильно и, кажется, бесконечно долго. Его член еще несколько раз лениво дергается в такт беспорядочным толчкам, а затем Скотт замирает, становится совершенно тихим, и Алекс чувствует внутри себя пульсацию его оргазма через презерватив.

Какое-то время в комнате слышно только бьющиеся о берег волны и два одинаково обессиленных дыхания. В конце концов Скотт отодвигается и выпутывается из ног Алекса. От потери тепла Алекс немного вздрагивает, но как только Скотт избавляется от резинки, то возвращается к нему в кровать и вытягивается на спине так близко, что их тела соприкасаются почти по всей длине. Их руки тоже встречаются, пальцы переплетаются, и Скотт крепко их сжимает.

Алекс улыбается и вдруг понимает, что удивлен. Что даже после всего сказанного — и сделанного — сегодня он все равно отчасти ждал, что Скотт поднимется и уйдет за пивом или еще куда-нибудь, а потом начнет вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Алекс так удивлен, что не может не спросить:

— И что дальше?

Скотт фыркает, но не двигается, его взгляд устремлен в потолок.

— Не знаю, сколько времени занимает восстановление у тебя, австралийский чудик, но я в ближайшие пару часов вряд ли смогу пойти на второй заход.

Алекс нервно смеется.

— Я не об этом.

Скотт поворачивает голову так, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга.

— О чем тогда? — спрашивает он серьезно, и Алекс начинает жалеть, что открыл рот. — Зай, тебя явно что-то тревожит, выкладывай.

— Я слышал, что ты больше не хочешь ни с кем встречаться.

— Ты слышал? — озадаченно переспрашивает Скотт. — От Джованни, что ли? Когда вы успели, передавали записки под партой?

— Мне нужно было узнать, — с возмущением отвечает Алекс, — к тебе не было инструкций!

— Хорошо, ладно… я не хочу ни с кем встречаться. И?..

— И? Что тогда у нас?

— Ну, мы не встречаемся, — просто говорит Скотт. Не произнесенное "дубина" почти осязаемо зависает в воздухе.

— А что мы делаем? — спрашивает Алекс немного грубо. Не может же все на этом закончиться? Они столько прошли, не может быть, чтобы все это оказаться просто средством снять напряжение, и… ничем большим.

— Что мы делаем? — повторяет Скотт, кажется, все еще удивленный вопросом, и когда отвечает, то звучит почти прозаично: — Мы лежим в кровати после лучшего оргазма в истории со времен, когда пещерные люди впервые узнали про секс и разобрались, что куда можно засовывать. И как только к нашим мозгам вернется приток крови, думаю, стоит подняться и принять душ, потому что, признай, нам обоим это не помешает. После этого я, скорее всего, выйду купить тебе отвратительную здоровую пиццу. Потом мы спустимся на пляж, проверим волны и обсудим, когда ты снова попробуешь встать на доску. Но мы не будем встречаться.

— Не будем?

— Нет. Завтра мы пойдем в работу, а потом вернемся к тебе в квартиру. Я съем твой неочищенный рис, и мы немного порепетируем или займемся чем-нибудь еще. В конце концов я, наверное, просто сорву с тебя одежду, потому что не смогу больше ждать, и тогда увидим, был этот раз случайностью или нет, хотя я уверен в последнем. На следующий день мы все повторим, и через день повторим еще раз. И на площадке ты будешь вести себя как дурак, а я постараюсь сдерживаться и не целовать тебя на людях. Мы будем приезжать сюда по выходным, трахаться и заниматься серфингом, а в перерыве между съемками я отвезу тебя домой в Эл-Эй и познакомлю с отцом…

— Но мы не будем встречаться?

— Не-а.

Алекс качает головой, но смеется, ведь по неким причудливым, хитровывернутым, абсолютно подходящим Скотту меркам в этом есть смысл, так почему бы им не проникнуться.

— А знаешь, что? Ладно, — уступает он. — Я все это сделаю… и попробую проследить, чтобы нам не помешали твои бзики. И приготовлю тебе блинчики. Наверное. Но я не собираюсь с тобой встречаться.

— Договорились, — немедленно отзывается Скотт, протягивая Алексу ладонь для рукопожатия.

Как только они снова устраиваются удобно, Алекс говорит:

— Хочешь знать, чего еще я не собираюсь делать? — он приподнимается на локте, чтобы смотреть в глаза лежащему на спине Скотту, делает глубокий вздох и шагает в пропасть. — По уши и безнадежно в тебя влюбиться.

На секунду Скотт застывает, широко распахнув глаза, а затем ловко переворачивает их, меняя местами. Алекс лежит, вдавленный в матрас, затаив дыхание от неопределенности, и спрашивая себя, окажутся ли эти слова его самой большой глупостью, но потом понимает, что Скотт улыбается.

— Не собираешься, значит? — попытка Скотта придать голосу игривые нотки совсем не скрывает внезапную хрипотцу.

— Нет, — говорит Алекс, неспособный сдержать собственную глупую улыбку. Скотт наклоняется, оставляя на губах Алекса короткий легкий поцелуй, и только потом отвечает:

— Я тоже.

  
_…Вот он я, жду последнего шанса,_  
_Нам нечего больше терять — все давно разрушено._  
_Но мы начнем с конца._

«The End is Where We Begin», Our Lady Peace

  
Конец

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
